Mi estúpida Granger
by Cristy1994
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado aquella tormentosa noche en la mansión de los Malfoy, si su único hijo hubiera estado enamorado de aquella simple y vulgar hija de muggles que yacía tendida en el suelo bajo la amenazante Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si esa lágrima que cayó de sus ojos castaños hubiera sido el desencadenante de una tragedia familiar?
1. Introducción

_¡Buenas! Este fic será una historia que espero acabar muy prontito, y que tratará sobre un esporádico y efusivo romance entre Draco y Hermione, y concluirá con un final alternativo sobre lo que hubiera pasado en la mansión Malfoy, si Draco hubiera encontrado a su amor platónico siendo torturada en el suelo de su casa por su propia tía. Los personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Agradecería vuestros reviews!_

 **Mi estúpida Granger.**

 **Introducción.**

Empujaba mi carrito hasta arriba de maletas y baúles como si realmente lo hiciera a diario. Sin embargo, aquel iba a ser mi primer año en Hogwarts, y a duras penas podía contener la emoción. De vez en cuando echaba una rápida mirada a mi padre, Lucius, conocido por su temple y serenidad. Sabía que odiaba que me dejara llevar por algo tan inútil como las emociones. Él siempre me había dicho que las emociones eran para los débiles, y me había impuesto como norma que no sucumbiera a ellas bajo ningún concepto. Pero aquel día era especial. Y lo sabía con certeza, pues empezaba una etapa jodidamente genial. ¿Qué niño de 11 años no desea la ansiada independencia de sus padres? Eso de compartir habitación con tus amigos y poder comer lo que quisieras, cuando quisieras, era simplemente un sueño.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, a la gente que iba y venía, a las que parecían estar esperando a alguien, y a las que parecían no saber dónde ir. Precisamente ése era el caso de una chica que caminaba con paso decidido a la par que yo, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de sus ojos castaños, nadie hubiera dicho que sabía hacia dónde se dirigía. Su ondulado, o más bien debería decir su caótico pelo, le caía por la espalda. Sus manos agarraban con especial esmero el carrito, y daba la sensación de que le estaba costando trabajo cargar con todo aquello…

—Recto, Draco —exigió mi padre, sacándome de mis cavilaciones y haciéndome dar un pequeño respingo para, inmediatamente después, echar los hombros atrás y levantar la barbilla. Había aprendido la teoría de que el lenguaje corporal era tan importante, que uno nunca se podía relajar. En mi familia siempre nos habíamos caracterizado por la buena imagen, por causar una grata primera impresión, aunque para mí, el guardar siempre la compostura y mantener la mirada al frente en todo momento siempre me había resultado complicado.

Nos dirigimos sin más preámbulos al andén 9 y tres cuartos, y sin vacilar ni un segundo, atravesamos la barrera. Me encontré con sus ojos en el momento en que pasé del mundo muggle al mundo de los magos.


	2. Muggle

**Capítulo 1: Muggle.**

El andén estaba repleto de brujas y magos de todo tipo. Algunos llevaban sombreros puntiagudos, otros, capas tan largas que podrían arrastrar a media docena de niños por el suelo, como medio de transporte alternativo. La mayoría de ellos reían entusiasmados, aunque podía ver la emoción en las lágrimas de alguna que otra madre. Todos los que, como yo, tuvieran sangre mágica en las venas, debían recibir una educación especial en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, esta educación se veía interrumpida por esos estúpidos muggles a los que se les permitía juntarse con los de los nuestros. Mi padre había luchado siempre por una rectificación de nuestras leyes aunque sin conseguir gran cosa, como era de esperar. Mientras el director de Hogwarts fuera el viejo demente de Dumbledore, las cosas seguirían como estaban, ya que era un férreo defensor de los no magos. Ridículo, ¿cierto? Era evidente que un muggle al que no hubieran educado en base a la magia, retrasaría la capacidad de avance de la clase, y por consiguiente, estorbaría a los que tenemos una larga y noble estirpe de sangre mágica.

El tren estaba a punto de partir, y sonó el último aviso para los pasajeros, así que empujé mi carrito aún más fuerte y busqué desde fuera un compartimento que estuviera libre, y cuando al fin di con uno, me apresuré a subir. Miré a mi padre, que metía mi equipaje por la ventana del compartimento con precisos movimientos de varita, mientras se despedía de mí con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Qué emocionante, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz firme y decidida a mi lado, mientras caminaba por el pasillo del tren buscando mi compartimento.

Era aquella chica de pelo catastrófico y bonitos ojos.

—Desde luego —respondí, irguiéndome rápidamente—. ¿También es tu primer año?

—Sí, estoy ansiosa por llegar al castillo. Estoy intrigada por ver si es cierto lo que dicen los libros de historia sobre él.

—¿Ya te has mirado los libros? Yo aún ni los he tocado —tercié, mientras seguía buscando mis pertenencias.

—No me los he mirado, me los he estudiado. Es tan alucinante que podamos estudiar la magia que no he podido resistirme.

Asentí, intentando que la incredulidad no llegara a instalarse en mi expresión. _Controla tus emociones. Si puedes con ellas, podrás con todo lo demás._

—Aquí —dije en voz alta, aliviado de haber encontrado mis cosas, y abriendo la puerta corredera para entrar.

—¡Mira! Aquí también están mis maletas —comentó la chica, echando un vistazo al interior—. Aquel amable señor me ayudó con ellas.

Seguí su dedo con la mirada y vi a un mago de tez oscura, vestido de uniforme, que en aquel momento ayudaba a otro chico a subir sus cosas al tren mediante magia.  
Cuando volví la mirada, la descubrí sentada frente a mí, mirándome.

—Por cierto, soy Hermione Granger —dijo, tendiéndome una mano.

—Yo Draco —respondí mientras se la estrechaba—. Draco Malfoy.

—Y yo Vincent Crabbe —anunció una potente voz desde la puerta—. Y éste es Gregory Goyle.

—Ya pensaba que queríais quedaros en el mundo muggle —les dije a mis amigos, poniendo una mueca.

—Ni loco, chaval —exclamó Goyle, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, entonces tú eres Granger —añadió Crabbe mientras se sentaba a su lado—. No me suena tu apellido.

—¿De qué casa son tus familiares? —preguntó Goyle.

Pero justo en ese momento, el tren empezó a andar, y el andén y el interior del tren se llenaron de aplausos y gritos de emoción, mientras los ya alumnos y los nuevos estudiantes de Hogwarts se asomaban a las ventanas para dar el último adiós a sus familiares. Busqué a mi padre con la mirada, casi sin mover la cabeza, pero no lo encontré. Vi muchas despedidas. Algunos se despedían con sonrisas, otros hacían gestos que daban a entender que les escribirían, pero me llamó la atención cómo una madre con los ojos anegados en lágrimas le soplaba un beso a alguien, cerca de mí, y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Hermione devolvérselo.

—Me he estado informando —dijo ella, mientras se ponía derecha en su asiento—, y por lo visto hay una cena de iniciación para los de primer año, donde nos presentan a nuestros compañeros y donde nos asignan una casa.

—Eso ha sido así siempre —terció Goyle poniendo los ojos en blanco y dirigiéndome una furtiva mirada, añadió—. ¿Tienes miedo de que te pongan en la casa equivocada, Draco?

—Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, Goyle —espeté mientras le dedicaba una mirada de lo más severa—. Mi familia ha pertenecido a la noble casa Slytherin desde hace siglos, ese mugriento sombrero no necesita ni rozarme el pelo para saberlo.

—A mí me gustaría estar en Ravenclaw —afirmó ella, segura de sí misma—. Creo que, por lo que he podido leer, cumplo todos los requisitos para pertenecer a ella, aunque no me desagradaría estar en Hufflepuff.

—¡Hufflepuff! —exclamó Crabbe con una sonrisa burlona—. Si ahí es donde va a parar toda la escoria, los que no encajan en ninguna otra casa.

—Disculpa Crabbe, pero por lo que tengo entendido, de Hufflepuff han sido grandes brujas y magos que ayudaron que fuera posible que el mundo mágico fuera un poco más justo. Se valoran características tan fuertes como el trabajo duro, la paciencia y la honestidad. Personalmente me encantaría conocer gente de esta casa, pues es requisito indispensable que sean puros de corazón y sin prejuicios. Con lo poco que te conozco, ya tengo información suficiente como para saber que tú, definitivamente, no eres un hufflepuff.

Todos nos quedamos callados asimilando la contestación, hasta que Goyle soltó una gran carcajada.

—Ahí te ha dado, Crabbe.

—Cierra el pico, Goyle —respondió éste entre dientes.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, aunque se podía sentir una pizca de tensión en el ambiente. El trayecto hasta la gran puerta de roble del castillo se vivió con más entusiasmo del esperado, y mis compañeros parecieron olvidar su pequeña disputa.

—Es alucinante... —susurró Granger, a mi lado, mientras levantaba la cabeza y abría la boca de la impresión a medida que nos acercábamos.

Cuando al fin entramos en el castillo, los murmullos se intensificaron notoriamente. Algunos daban saltitos de emoción, otros señalaban en todas direcciones, alucinados.

La profesora que se transformaba en gato los hizo callar con un carraspeo de garganta y una mirada por encima de sus gafas cuadradas. Nos guió por el amplio pasillo hasta las puertas del comedor y nos pidió que esperáramos a que todo estuviera listo.

—¿Has visto ya al famoso Harry Potter? —preguntó Cabbe en cuanto la profesora desapareció de nuestra vista—. Sólo hago mirar la frente de los demás chicos... Dicen que también es su primer año.

—¿Quién es Harry Potter? — _¿Es que esta niña se tiene que meter en todas nuestras conversaciones?_

—¿Cómo que quién es Harry Potter? —pregunté incrédulo—. ¿Es que existe alguien en el mundo mágico que no sepa quién es Harry Potter?

—¡Mira Draco! —exclamó Goyle de repente, en lo que pretendía ser un susurro—. Mira a ese chico de ahí, el que está con Weasley.

Efectivamente, en la frente de ese chico se encontraba esa cicatriz tan rara en forma de rayo. Estaba viendo en persona a alguien tan famoso y conocido como el propio Señor Tenebroso, y yo no podía perder la oportunidad que me brindaba aquel momento.

—¡Eh, Weasley! —grité desde el otro lado de las escaleras.

Todos se giraron para mirar, sorprendidos. Lógicamente, había quien aún no sabía quién era yo, un chico de bien procedente de una noble familia, y quién era él, un simple y vulgar traidor a la sangre.

—¡Eh, el de la túnica de tercera mano! —añadí más fuerte, para hacerme notar.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Malfoy? —dijo el aludido, notoriamente molesto, mientras se giraba para mirarme.

—¿Qué haces molestando a ese chico? ¡Pero a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Si es Harry Potter! —exclamé con falsa sorpresa, acercándome a ellos—. No necesitas juntarte con personas como Weasley, Harry. Mereces estar en un ambiente más acorde a ti, con los que no traicionan a la sangre mágica defendiendo a los muggles —dije, apartando a Ron con el hombro y tendiéndole la mano a Harry Potter—. Por cierto, soy Draco. Déjame presentarte a gente que sí merece la pena aquí.

Harry Potter parecía sorprendido, incluso algo intimidado. Su expresión empezó a no darme buena espina, y tensé en brazo un poco más con el fin de que me estrechara la mano. Sin embargo, después de mirar mi mano tendida unos segundos, dijo:

—Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de elegir a mis amigos.

Dejé caer el brazo al costado, más que sorprendido, indignado por su rechazo.

—No es lo que parece, Potter —respondí, escupiendo su apellido, sintiéndome de lo más irritado y molesto—. No sabes dónde te has metido.

—Seguro que también sabré salir solo, Malfoy —espetó éste, mirándome fijamente.

Le sostuve la mirada unos segundos antes de girarme y volver con mis compañeros, con el odio reflejado en mi cara, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Lo que has dicho es despreciable, Draco —comentó ella, con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados—. Para que lo sepas, llevar una túnica de tercera mano no es nada malo, y defender a los muggles tampoco. De hecho, yo soy hija de muggles.

Aquello fue lo que me faltaba por oír. La miré de arriba abajo, con desprecio, y cuando clavé mis ojos en los suyos, su expresión enfadada se transformó en preocupación por la ira que desprendía.

—Ojalá hubiera pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia.

Mis palabras le dolieron, le hirieron más de lo que yo nunca podría haber imaginado, cualquiera podría haberlo visto en sus ojos.  
Tampoco habría podido imaginar que me arrepentiría de aquel momento por el resto de mi vida, pues años después de lo ocurrido, volví a verla, volví a ver esa expresión de dolor tan profundo en esa misma chica, esa chica que amé desmesuradamente. Esa chica que estaba tirada en el suelo, frente a mí. Esa chica que sería mi perdición.


	3. Los años que vinieron

**Capítulo 2: Los años que vinieron.**

—¡Gryffindor! —exclamó el raído sombrero tras varios segundos de _leer_ a esa estúpida de Granger.

Sentado ya entre slytherins, como no podía haber sido de otra forma, la seguí con la mirada mientras se dirigía directa a la mesa de su casa y se sentaba junto al pequeño de los Weasley. Ella le tendió la mano, como había hecho conmigo en el tren, y a él se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Estúpido Weasley, era patético.

 _¡Hufflepuff! ¡Ravenclaw! ¡Hufflepuff! ¡Slytherin!_

—¡Tarta de melaza! —exclamó Goyle al llegar a la mesa y sentarse junto a mí, mientras extendía su gruesa mano para coger una porción.

—Suelta eso, estúpido —dije, mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a donde se agolpaban los demás chicos que esperaban a ser seleccionados para alguna casa—. Mira a quién le toca ahora.

La profesora Mcgonagall le puso el sombrero en la cabeza, y éste rebotó sorprendido, como si lo hubieran puesto en la cabeza de un troll.

—¡A quién tenemos aquí! ¡Oh, joven Potter! —el sombrero hizo una leve pausa, en la que nadie del gran comedor se atrevió a decir una palabra—. Tienes la valentía de tu padre, sin duda. Y puedo sentir el buen corazón de tu madre corriendo por tus venas. Qué interesante, nunca había sentido nada igual. Sin duda también tienes astucia, sabes lo que haces, eh, muchacho. Podrías pertenecer a la casa que quisieras. Pocos casos hay como tú, así que déjame pensar dónde te envío… ¿Qué? ¿Slytherin no? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que esa casa no será capaz de sacar lo mejor de ti? Tienes el potencial suficiente para que te mande a esa casa y tendrías que sentirte orgulloso de ello. Pero si lo tienes tan claro, entonces… ¡Gryffindor!

El gran comedor estalló en gritos y aplausos, y a mí lo que me provocaba aquello eran arcadas.

—¿Quién se cree ese Potter para menospreciar a la casa Slytherin y a todos los que pertenecemos a ella? —dije, lleno de rabia.

—Es un imbécil —confirmó Goyle, mientras echaba mano a la tarta y cogía dos trozos.

* * *

—¿Cómo de idiota tiene que ser alguien para creer que ese estúpido de Potter es el heredero de Slytherin? —pregunté molesto, mientras sacaba un bolígrafo de mi mochila y lo ponía sobre la mesa de un golpe.

Unas mesas más adelante, Granger giró la cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido, como si me hubiera escuchado, aunque sin llegar a mirarme. Acto seguido, se volvió y le dijo algo a Weasley al oído. Menudo idiota. Se ponía tan nervioso cada vez que ella se le acercaba, que hasta yo podía ver cómo temblaba.

 _Las emociones son para los débiles._

Los días pasaron y la gente seguía hablando de ese Potter, tanto, que pensé en robar unas orejeras de las que usábamos para trabajar con las mandrágoras, para así no tener que escuchar más tonterías.

Sin embargo, un día se hizo inevitable escuchar lo que la gente decía. Hablaban tan fuerte y con tanto ímpetu, que sin necesidad de preguntar a nadie me enteré que un alumno había aparecido petrificado en los pasillos del colegio.

—Al parecer el alumno petrificado es muggle —comentó Crabbe riendo, mientras salíamos al patio interior del castillo.

—Me encanta —exclamé—. Estoy ansioso por ver cómo Dumbledore sale de ésta.

De repente, un aire helado y casi huracanado nos pegó en la cara, levantando nuestras túnicas y haciéndonos luchar con aquel enemigo invisible. Duró unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para enredar y alborotar mi pelo, y hacerme parecer un demente. Miré a mi alrededor, sin dar crédito. Todos se reían, pues al parecer sólo nos había afectado a nosotros. Pude divisar cómo Potter, Weasley y Granger, se alejaban entre carcajadas. Ésta última se guardaba la varita en el interior de su túnica.

Pocos días después de aquello, fue ella la que apareció petrificada y no pude alegrarme más. _Ojalá se quede así para siempre_ , pensé en aquel momento. No tenía ni idea de que sería esa molesta niña la que salvaría mi vida unos años después…

* * *

—Como vuelva a escuchar a alguien hablar del heroico Potter que rescató a aquella estúpida niñita del Basilisco de la Cámara secreta, juro por todas las maldiciones imperdonables, que le atizo —dije a mis amigos en voz alta, con la intención de que se enteraran los que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

Estaba harto de oir a todo el mundo hablar de Potter como si fuera uno de los magos más importantes del momento, como si fuera un héroe que nos salvaría a todos un día de éstos. Era repugnante cómo se les llenaba la boca de orgullo a la mayoría de los profesores al ponerle como un ejemplo a seguir. No pensaba seguir sus pasos, ya pudieran echarme la maldición imperius, estaba seguro que no iba a sucumbir.

Era una soleadísima tarde de sábado a mediados del curso, nuestro ya tercer año en Hogwarts, por lo que no tardamos mucho en decidir que sería buena idea salir a pasear por los alrededores del castillo.

—Buah, ¡cómo mola! —gritó Goyle al salir al exterior.

Sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra se encontraba un hombre enmascarado, vestido enteramente de negro, que sujetaba con la mano izquierda un gran hacha, y con la derecha la afilaba con una enorme piedra.

—¡Cómo he podido olvidarme de eso! —exclamé, dándome una palmada en la frente por el tremendo despiste—. Hoy ejecutan al maldito hipogrifo del bruto de Hagrid, me lo dijo mi padre hace unos días.

—Mola… —repitió Goyle, abriendo los ojos como platos y poniendo una expresión de embobado ante mis palabras.

—Quita esa cara de tonto, Goyle, hasta a mí me entran ganas de pegarte —dijo Crabbe entre risas.

—Callaos. Ya casi debe ser la hora —dije mientras me ponía en camino—. Vamos, quiero coger un buen sitio para ver el espectáculo.

Caminamos con paso rápido y haciendo bromas con respecto a la muerte de la bestia, y pronto llegamos a lo alto de la ladera, donde habían unas fantásticas vistas hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

—Me pregunto cuánta sangre soltará el bicho cuando lo ejecuten —comentó Crabbe—. Deberíamos haber traído palomitas, me muero de hambre.

—Deja ya de pensar en comida, o vas a explotar antes de cumplir los 20. ¿Os he contado que yo me quedaré con la cabeza? —bromeé, irónico—. Mi padre me ha dado permiso para colgarla en la pared de mi casa.

—¡Draco Malfoy!

Me giré sorprendido, aunque con una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara. Ahí venía ella, la defensora de las criaturas mágicas, con sus patéticos amigos tras ella.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamé, riendo, mientras la observaba acercarse—. Mirad quién ha venido a presenciar la muerte del estúpido hipogrifo. Ya no volverá a herir a ningún alumno nunca más.

—¡Tú eres una despreciable y maldita cucaracha! —gritó ella mientras se acercaba a mí y me apuntaba con su varita.

—Wow, tranquilízate niñita —dije, desafiante—. No querrás que mi padre consiga que te ejecuten a ti también.

Noté cómo su mano se tensaba alrededor de la varita y la agarraba con más fuerza.  
Sus ojos irradiaban odio, aunque también tristeza. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba tan cerca de ella desde el día en que nos conocimos, y fue inevitable notar el cambio en su cuerpo, lo guapa que era. _Qué lástima que sea una simple muggle, podría haberme gustado._

—Hermione, déjalo —dijo Weasley acercándose, cogiéndola de la mano que no sostenía la varita y tirando de ella—. No merece la pena.

Unos segundos tardó en aceptar la recomendación de _¿su novio?_ Y bajó la varita, alejándose unos pasos.

—Mucho ladran los gryffindor, pero ni uno muerde —exclamé, divertido.

En ese momento, algo que no vi venir me golpeó en la cara.

—¡Ah, mierda! —dije, pasándome una mano por la sangre que resbalaba de mi nariz. ¿Me había pegado? ¡Cómo se atrevía, esa maldita sangresucia! Al levantar la mirada, furioso, la vi, tan segura de sí misma como siempre. Tan decidida. Tan… Tan jodidamente guapa.

-.-.-.-

¡Buenas! Segundo cap del fanfic :) En el tercero nuestros protagonistas estarán más creciditos y nos enteraremos cómo salva Hermione la vida de Draco, ¿será en ese momento cuando termine enamorándose de ella? ¿O intentará reprimir sus sentimientos? Al fin y al cabo, ella es una simple muggle, ¿no?

Muchas gracias a los que dejan review, me sirven de inspiración :D **_Si leíste hasta aquí es que te gustó, así que dejame un review y favea mi historia, tienes medio minuto antes de que te lance la maldición cruciatus, ¡tú decides! Jajajaja._**

¡Besitos!


	4. Quédate

**Capítulo 3: Quédate.**

—Mi querido Draco… —dijo aquella voz fría, ronca, arrastrando las palabras de una forma que daba escalofríos—. Mi querido, queridísimo Draco…

Miré sigilosamente a mi izquierda, donde se encontraba mi madre con una expresión en el rostro que nunca antes había visto en ella. Todos nosotros, sentados en aquella gran mesa, esperábamos las palabras del hombre que se paseaba arrastrando su larga túnica de un negro azabache por el suelo, aparentemente sin observarnos, con la mirada perdida en algún otro lugar. Pocos respiros se sentían en las pausas que hacía en su discurso, como si temieran molestar lo más mínimo a aquella imponente persona, que emitió un sonoro suspiro antes de continuar.

—Como sabes, Draco, hay quien dudaba que volviera. Muchos de los que participan en esta divertida reunión, pensaban que había muerto. Había desaparecido, cierto, pero no me había esfumado —en su paseo a las espaldas de los magos y brujas que se encontraban sentados frente a mí, se paró en seco y se quedó allí parado unos segundos, con sus manos de afilados dedos tras su espalda, hasta que volvió a retomar el hilo de la conversación, esta vez sin seguir paseándose—. Algunos, en un patético intento de no ser arrestados y llevados a Azkaban, juraron haber actuado bajo la maldición imperius… —giró la cabeza y miró con desprecio al hombre sentado a mi derecha, mi padre, que no pudo sostenerle la mirada y bajó la cabeza, como un niño al que le están regañando por no haber hecho la tarea—. Fue muy… Decepcionante.

El señor tenebroso siguió paseando alrededor de la mesa, y noté cómo las personas frente a mí se relajaban un poco.

—Conoces de primera mano a aquellos que me traicionaron, Draco…

—Mi señor, yo jamás pensé que usted se había ido para siempre —exclamó mi tía, la temida Bellatrix Lestrange, conocida por su maldad desenfrenada contra aquellos que no pensaran como ella—. Yo siempre mantuve que usted regresaría —añadió, moviéndose con nerviosismo pero excitada, como si estuviera en una reunión de amigos.

—¡Calla, Bella! —gritó el Señor Tenebroso, haciendo que se me helara la sangre—. Tú has sido una fiel seguidora, la que más, me atrevería a decir —dijo, levantando la voz y haciendo que ella sacara pecho, orgullosa de oir esas palabras—. Hablo de los malditos cobardes de tu hermana y su marido —y dicho esto, lanzó una mirada llena de ira a nuestra posición.

Él siguió andando hacia nosotros, esta vez con paso mucho más firme, y se detuvo detrás de mi.

—Pero tú, Draco, tú eres diferente —dijo, casi en un susurro, mientras agarraba el respaldo de mi silla fuertemente—. Yo confío en ti, más de lo que confiaría en muchas personas de las que están aquí… Y por eso, Draco, por eso te voy a encomendar una misión que sólo tú podrás realizar.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, y aún no sabía la difícil tarea que estaba a punto de asignarme.

* * *

El impacto que aquello causó en mis emociones me dejó en estado de shock durante unos días. Mi madre lloraba desconsoladamente desde entonces, y mi padre parecía más demacrado y viejo que nunca.

—¡Es sólo un niño! —gritó ella cuando al fin todos se fueron de nuestra casa.

—¡No podemos hacer nada, Narcisa! —respondió él, llevándose una mano a su plateado cabello.

—Te lo dije, Lucius, te lo dije, ¿cierto? Esto es un castigo por nuestras acciones, te dije que tomaría represalias, ¡te dije que intentar salir de aquello con el rabo entre las piernas no iba a servir más que para destruirnos!

—¿Acaso tú propusiste alguna otra alternativa que no nos destruyera igualmente? —gritó mi padre, sumido en una tremenda desesperación que jamás había visto en él. El hombre que me prohibía mostrar mis emociones, aquel mismo hombre, ahora perdía los estribos.

—¡Hubiera preferido morir enjaulada como una asquerosa alimaña antes de que mandaran a mi hijo a una misión suicida! —chilló ella.

Mis padres no volvieron a hablar demasiado, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, y mi tía se encargó de prepararme para lo que se me venía encima.  
Meses de preparación táctica y mental me mantuvieron ocupado todo el verano. Mi tía Bella y dos magos más fueron encomendados a ayudarme en lo correspondiente a mi misión. Me aconsejaban sobre cómo realizar mi tarea, hechizos y maldiciones.

Teníamos un primer plan que llevaría a cabo en solitario cuando regresara al colegio. Si fallaba, había un plan B.  
Mi tía sabía de un armario evanescente que podía llevarlos directos dentro del castillo en el caso de que necesitara un poco más de ayuda. Dicho armario se encontraba en una tienda del callejón Knockturn, su gemelo, se sabía que estaba en la sala de los menesteres de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el estado del segundo armario. Sería mi deber averiguarlo.

* * *

—¿Me has entendido bien? —pregunté con nerviosismo, mirando a ambos lados.

—Sí —respondió la muchacha que se encontraba frente a mí.

—Repíteme lo que tienes que hacer —exigí, intentando controlar mi temblorosa voz.

—Tengo que entregar este collar al director de la escuela Hogwarts —dijo, con la mirada puesta en el objeto.

El collar reposaba sobre una tela negra, sobre sus manos.

—Muy bien —dije, mientras envolvía aquel collar maldito con extremo cuidado en la tela—. ¿Y qué harás si alguien te pregunta qué es esto?

—Diré que es un presente de mis padres, de su viaje a Italia.

—¿Y si intentan arrebatártelo?

—Correré hasta cerciorarme de que el director Dumbledore lo tenga entre sus manos.

—Bien, bien —repetí.

Aquella vez no podía fallar. Era mi tercer y último intento antes de empezar a levantar sospechas y obligarnos a pasar al plan B.

—Adelante. Date prisa —tercié, viéndola salir por la puerta del baño.

Entonces empecé a contar mentalmente… 1,2,3,4,5… _Esta vez seguro que lo he hecho bien_ … 10,11,12,13,14… _El señor tenebroso estará orgulloso de mí_ … 25,26,27,28… _Perdonará a mis padres_ … 39,40,41,42… _Volverá a confiar en nosotros_ … 49,50,51,52… _Nos dejará vivir después de haber cumplido sus deseos_ … 57,58,59,60.

Un minuto después de que Katie se hubiera marchado, podía salir del baño de aquel mugriento bar. Daba pasos pequeños, arrastrando los pies. No quería tener que pedir ayuda a nadie más. Sabía que podía hacerlo a mi manera, y confiaba ciegamente en mi embrujo. Ese viejo de Dumbledore tenía los minutos contados, y él quedaría sorprendido de mis habilidades. Pero si fallaba… El que tenía los días contados sería yo, era muy consciente de ello. Tiré de la puerta del bar para abrirla y salí al exterior, donde copos de nieve caían del cielo e iban a parar al suelo. Eché a andar dirección al castillo, aún con pasos lentos y pesados. Más allá divisaba a Katie, quien sostenía fuertemente la llave de mi libertad en sus brazos. Me froté las manos, pues se me habían quedado entumecidas del frío, cuando escuché un grito que me hizo dar un respingo y mirar efusivamente a todas direcciones para descubrir de dónde venía semejante sonido.

Katie quedó suspendida en el aire, parecía que el viento no soplaba para ella, parecía completamente petrificada. Repentinamente, se retorció unos segundos en el aire y cayó sobre la blanca nieve con un golpe seco.

—¡Le dije que no lo tocara! —gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Mi mente se colapsó _. Inútil, bueno para nada, estúpido_. No era posible, había vuelto a fallar, _otra vez_.

—¿Seguro que no llevaba ese paquete al entrar al baño?

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Oh dios mío!

—Seguro. Hemos venido juntas y ella solo llevaba su bolso, ¡por favor, que alguien la ayude!

—¡Que alguien la lleve al castillo!

—¡Ron, tú eres fuerte, cárgala hasta la enfermería!

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—¡Madre mía, parece que no respira!

—¡Hay que darnos prisa!

—¡No toques eso! ¡Que nadie toque ese collar!

Las voces se escuchaban distantes, a lo lejos, mientras se agolpaba más y más gente alrededor de la muchacha. Y yo seguía allí, clavado en el suelo, con una expresión de horror dibujada en la cara y con dificultad para respirar propiamente.

Mi cuerpo no respondió a mis órdenes de largarnos de allí lo antes posible hasta que alguien, no vi quién, pasó por mi lado y me dio un leve empujón mientras corría hacia donde todos intentaban salvar la vida de aquella chica. Eché una última ojeada a la multitud, y de entre la gente, una chica arrodillada junto al cuerpo de Katie se giró bruscamente, como si hubiera sentido que alguien la llamaba desde donde yo estaba. Sus ojos castaños no vacilaron un segundo, se clavaron directamente en los míos, como si me examinaran, como si buscaran pruebas ahí que me delataran. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en el escenario del crimen. Parecía que hacía un gran esfuerzo por comprender algo, y su boca se entreabrió cuando ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Mantuvo el contacto visual hasta que alguien llamó su atención al disponerse a coger el cuerpo de la muchacha del suelo. En ese momento reaccioné, aturdido, y eché a andar en dirección contraria a todo aquello.

Sin embargo yo no podría correr de lo que me esperaba. De mi destino. De mi final.

* * *

Ya no iba a clase, ni hablaba con nadie. Tampoco comía. A veces tenía que forzarme a ingerir algo, pues de lo contrario no tendría energías para seguir adelante, y era importante que siguiera. Era _muy_ importante. Mi vida y la de mis padres estaba en juego, y yo no hacía más que fracasar, y fracasar, y volver a fracasar.

Mi día a día se basaba en buscar la pareja del armario de Borgin y Burkes, pero aquella sala era enorme y estaba llena de cachivaches y montones de libros amontonados por todas partes. Podrías haber encontrado cualquier cosa que hubieras querido, desde varitas usadas hasta estanterías repletas de fetos de todo tipo de criaturas envasadas en tarros de cristal llenos de mugre.  
Me perdí un par de veces en aquella dichosa sala antes de dar con el armario. Lo abrí, coloqué una manzana en la mitad del mismo y lo cerré. Mi tía debía estar desesperada, abriendo y cerrando las puertas del que se hallaba en el callejón Knockturn, ansiosa por recibir algo desde que le envié una lechuza informándola de que pasábamos al plan B. En realidad, estaba deseando que pasara. Quería participar más activamente, quería ver con sus propios ojos cómo su sobrinito mataba al hombre que no permitía que Voldemort se hiciera con más poderes de los que ya tenía. Aquel viejo era el único impedimento que tenía el señor tenebroso para ser el señor de todo, para tener al mundo mágico a sus pies. Bueno, tenía otro impedimento. Potter. Pero sin el viejo director de la escuela, ese Potter estaba acabado.  
Unos segundos después abrí el armario y tomé la manzana. Estaba mordida, con restos de pintalabios color carmín.

* * *

Pruebas, pruebas y más pruebas. Me pasaba los días allí, mandando objetos y recibiendo los mismos de vuelta, pero rotos, o hechos ceniza, como confirmación de que los del otro lado los habían tenido en sus manos.

Unos días más tarde, empezamos a probar con seres vivos. Había robado unos conejos, tres ratas y algún que otro pájaro a mis compañeros. Ellos jamás volverían a ver a sus mascotas, pero era necesario, era justo. Las vidas de aquellos pequeños animales por la mía y las de mis padres… ¿Quién iba a llorar toda la vida la desaparición de sus mascotas?

Durante estas pruebas, algunos de ellos volvían sin pelo, otros sin cola. Dos o tres veces aparecían muertos, pero la mayoría de ellos agonizaban, veía cómo sus ojos inocentes me suplicaban que cesara su dolor. Sufrían, lo podía sentir en la manera en que se retorcían y chillaban. Aquellos animales me pedían a gritos que los matara. Los cogía con ambas manos y los sacaba de aquel armario de los horrores, de aquel escenario que había sido el lugar en el que se les había prohibido vivir. Yo quería hacer algo con aquello, quería que murieran de una vez, que dejaran de chillar. Quería ayudarles a no sentir nada otra vez, pero cada vez que los apuntaba con mi varita, no podía hacerlo.

 _Cobarde. Perdedor._

Mi propia mente me insultaba, me decía lo que yo ya sabía. Era un maldito cobarde.  
Así que los dejaba allí por horas, suplicando una inyección letal que hiciera que sus pequeños corazones dejaran de bombardear sus pechos, hasta que sus cuerpos no podían más y dejaban de gritar. Yo me sentaba allí, cerca de ellos, odiando a mi tía por hacerme esto. Tenía la certeza que los enviaba de aquella manera con el propósito de que los terminara de matar, de que sacara el asesino que llevaba dentro…

Pero dentro de mí no había ningún asesino. No había maldad que no quisiera cambiar. No estaba orgulloso de quién era, porque ni siquiera sabía quién debía ser. ¿Estaba mal que no quisiera asesinar a nadie? ¿O lo que estaba mal era no seguir los pasos de mi familia? ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya no podía esconderme… Ya el reloj de arena de mi vida se estaba acabando. Y era o él, o yo. O él, o mi madre. O él o mi padre. Tenía que sacar las fuerzas. Debía hacerlo.

Me levanté del suelo tan rápido que me mareé y tuve que sujetarme un momento en una pila de sillas para recuperar la visión.

Mareado, me dirigí al único baño donde sabía que nadie me encontraría, donde vivía aquel fantasma, Myrtle.

Apoyé mis manos en el lavabo, y me miré al espejo. _¿Quién eres, Draco?_ Pensé. Mi rostro parecía haber envejecido, y aquella maldita expresión de miedo hacía días que no se borraba de mi cara.  
Abrí el grifo de mala manera y me eché agua en la cara, bruscamente, como si esperara despertarme de una terrible pesadilla. Me quedé un rato apoyado en el lavabo, con la cabeza gacha, mirando cómo las gotas de agua resbalaban por la punta de mi nariz hasta caer al suelo, cuando de repente…

—Sé lo que hiciste, Draco.

Me giré tan bruscamente, que por poco me vuelvo a marear. Allí estaban él, el _gran_ Harry Potter, y unos pasos más atrás estaba Hermione, con semblante serio.

—Embrujaste a Katie, ¿verdad? —preguntó éste.

No lo pensé dos veces. Saqué la varita del interior de mi túnica y disparé.

Se desencadenó una lluvia de rayos en todas direcciones. Me puse a resguardo detrás de una pared, mientras me asomaba de vez en cuando y lanzaba más ataques. Una de las veces, un relámpago de color esmeralda que salió de la varita de Hermione casi me desarma. Era un dos contra uno, y ellos estaban junto a la puerta. No tenía escapatoria, debía luchar lo mejor que pudiera.

—¡Desmaius!

—¡Protego! —gritó Granger.

—¡Expeliarmus!

El maldito Potter intentaba arrebatarme la varita, a mí, Draco Malfoy, ¿en serio? Como no podía ser de otra manera, su patético intento no me alcanzó. Intenté correr para buscar otro resguardo, pero una cañería se había dañado y resbalé con el agua del suelo.

—¡Expeliarmus! —repitió, pero rodé y conseguí ponerme a salvo.

Se hizo el silencio. Pasaron unos segundos, minutos quizás, sin escuchar nada, sólo los latidos de mi corazón en la garganta, cuando una voz lanzó un hechizo a mi espalda.

—¡Sectumsempra!

Caí de rodillas, sintiendo cómo se desgarraba poco a poco mi piel, notando cómo navajas invisibles cortaban mi cuerpo y me hacían profundas heridas.

—¡Harry! ¡Qué has hecho! —gritó la voz de Hermione.

La oí correr y prácticamente tirarse de rodillas a mi lado.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho? —preguntó ella, con un grito nervioso.

—Sectum… Sectumsempra… —respondió él, con un hilo de voz, como si temiese volver a repetir esas palabras.

Hermione me desabrochó la camisa y profirió un grito de horror. Yo apenas podía moverme, pero sentía la sangre salir a borbotones de mis heridas.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry, reacciona! —oía la voz de Hermione cada vez más lejos—. ¡Hay que pedir ayuda! ¡Harry, ve a pedir ayuda!

Mi sangre se mezclaba con el agua que no paraba de salir de la tubería, y, aunque sabía que no era posible, sentía que me ahogaba en ella.

Vi débilmente cómo Hermione se levantaba y cogía por los hombros a Potter, tambaleándolo. Éste se había quedado boquiabierto, mirándome tendido en el suelo, de piedra.

—¡Harry! ¡Vamos! —ella lo empujó varias veces, hasta que por fin reaccionó y corrió en dirección a la puerta.

Ella volvió a arrodillarse junto a mí.

—Draco, eh, Draco —dijo, con pánico en la voz—. Draco, ¿me oyes?

 _¿Cómo no voy a oírte?_ Pensé. _¿Cómo no voy a oír esa dulzona voz que tienes, estúpida?_

Hermione me tomó la mano, como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos. Aquella era la segunda vez que teníamos contacto, sin contar cuando me pegó en el tercer año. Recordé aquel rápido segundo que nos estrechamos la mano en el tren, camino a nuestro primer año en Hogwarts. Recordé aquellos sentimientos que reprimí al verla por primera vez, y ahí tirado, a punto de morir, me permití admitir que siempre me había gustado.

—Draco… —repitió ella en un susurro—. Mantente despierto, ¿vale? —me pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo.

Pero yo tenía tanto sueño, y los párpados amenazaban con cerrarse de un momento a otro…

—Draco, por favor —dijo ella, casi suplicante, agarrando mi mano con más fuerza—. Draco, no te vayas…

Pero aquella era una bonita forma de morir. Todos moriríamos algún día, ¿no? E irte junto a la persona que siempre te gustó, era un buen fin. Y más si sujetaba tu mano. Y más si te acariciaba el pelo.  
Habría muerto igual. ¿Qué me quedaban? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres? En cuanto fracasara en mi intento de matar a Dumbledore, Voldemort me mataría a mí, y seguro que sería mucho más doloroso que esto, seguro que era mucho menos bonito que morir a su lado.

—¡Draco! —la oí gritar a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos ya, cuando al fin decidí cerrar los ojos—. ¡Draco! ¡Por favor, quédate!

-.-.-.-.-  
Bueno, ahí dejé el tercer capítulo, creo que más palpitante que los otros dos, que fueron más para poner en situación que para otra cosa, y algo más extenso (llevo cinco horas escribiendo sin parar, para que vean)... ¡Ahora es cuando viene la emoción! ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora? Porfis, ¡dejen sus comentarios! Y mil gracias por leer :)


	5. Sonrojos y fiebre

**Capítulo 4: Sonrojos y fiebre.**

Sentía mi cuerpo flotar, era como si una tranquila y dulce brisa me sostuviera en el aire y me llevara a su antojo. A veces subía, otras bajaba. El pelo acariciaba mi cara, y no era molesto. Mi cuerpo no sucumbía al poder de la gravedad, era mucho más poderoso que eso. Mis ojos seguían cerrados, disfrutando de la relajación que tanto había anhelado y al fin tenía. Si hubiera sabido lo que se sentía al morir, yo mismo me hubiera quitado de en medio hacía mucho tiempo. Porque la muerte se sentía apacible, dulce como un beso, tranquila como el paraíso. La vida era más difícil, sobre todo si se vivía mi vida, donde la oscuridad y la tristeza se palpaban en cada rincón de mi casa, en cada conversación con mis padres, en cada emoción reprimida. Mi vida era como un día de lluvia sin fin. Como un estresante y maldito día que no acaba nunca.  
Sentí presión en mi mano aunque decidí no darle importancia, nada importaba ya. Sólo sentía lástima por mi madre, esto acabaría con ella.  
Más presión. Me sentí zarandeado, como si aquella leve brisa se hubiera convertido en aire soplado por los dioses más fieros, cesando mi tan apreciada tranquilidad.  
Oía una voz a lo lejos pero era casi inaudible, y el viento que me pegaba en la cara hacía incluso más difícil el hecho de poder escuchar algo. Pero, ¿cómo me iban a estar llamando? ¿Quién?  
De repente sentí que mi pecho subía y bajaba de nuevo. ¿Estaba respirando, otra vez? Siempre pensé que al morir no haría falta llenar tus pulmones de aire, qué idiotez.

—Vamos… —escuché a lo lejos.

 _¿A dónde?_

—Vamos…

Esa voz de nuevo, se escuchaba desesperada, nerviosa, y la empezaba a oír más y más cerca.  
Pero maldito fuera el aire que me zarandeaba, que me mareaba, que me alejaba. Maldita sea. Maldita sea aquella voz que me desconcertaba, ¿qué? No podía escucharla ya.  
Un suspiro agonizante y luego nada. No volví a escuchar nada.

* * *

—¡Sus ojos, señora Pomfrey!

Sentí unos veloces pasos acercándose desde el fondo de la habitación.

 _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?_

Quise abrir los ojos, pero el lugar donde me encontraba estaba tan iluminado que parecía que tenía un par de focos dándome directamente en la cara. Levanté una mano e intenté taparme los ojos, pues incluso cerrados sentía que me hervían.

—Echa la cortina, querida —pidió la voz de una mujer. Acto seguido se escuchó cómo se corría una—. Draco, ¿puedes escucharme?

—Hmmm… —fue lo único que pude decir. Seguía aturdido y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

—Parece que reacciona —exclamó una voz bonita—. ¿No?

Sea quien fuera, necesitaba una respuesta, y la necesitaba rápido. Cualquiera podría haber notado su nerviosismo desde Hogsmeade.

—Reaccionar, reacciona —respondió la mujer—. Al menos conseguimos traerlo de vuelta. Lo que no sabemos es si tendrá secuelas o si tendrá que seguir tomando mi poción reparadora unos días más.

—Entiendo… —dijo la segunda voz, más tranquila.

—No te preocupes, cielo, seguro que va a estar bien. Fuiste muy valiente al usar el contrahechizo "Vulnera Sanentum", pocas personas lo conocen, pero es bastante efectivo para maleficios de esta índole. Si no hubieras actuado tan rápido…

—No siga —respondió la chica, tajante—. No lo diga.

Pero si aquella voz era de…

—¿Hermione? —pregunté, intentando abrir los ojos.

—¿Sí? —dijo ella en un tono demasiado alto, tomándome la mano rápidamente.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —al fin pude abrirlos, y lo primero que vi fue a ella, un poco incorporada sobre mi cama, con una mezcla de nerviosismo y congoja en el rostro.

—Sí, bueno… —dijo ella de repente, soltándome la mano—. Yo solo me pasé a ver cómo estabas.

—Lleva aquí todo el día —susurró la señora Pomfrey, guiñándome un ojo.

Hermione se enderezó bruscamente y bajó la mirada, avergonzada y algo molesta por aquella revelación. Se aclaró la garganta, y acto seguido dijo:

—Me sentía en la obligación de venir a comprobar que estabas bien. Cualquiera lo habría hecho —alegó, intentando parecer tan segura como siempre, pero esta vez, sin éxito.

—Cualquiera no… —tercié yo en voz baja, buscando con la mirada a mis amigos. Al entender que sólo estábamos nosotros tres en aquella enfermería, la miré, y acto seguido sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

—Bueno, parece que estás bien. Os daré un momento mientras voy a terminarte la poción —y dicho esto, la doctora de Hogwarts se alejó.

—¿Así que a ver cómo estaba…? —pregunté divertido en cuanto la señora Pomfrey se esfumó de nuestra vista.

—¿Así que ahora me llamas por mi nombre de pila…? —contraatacó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, por lo que se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo que me hizo querer desaparecer de entre las sábanas.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y empezó a mirarse los zapatos, mientras que yo me mordí el labio y miré hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió con un golpe sordo y alguien caminó rápidamente hasta nosotros.  
Por un momento, pensé que había regresado de la muerte para volver a morir. Quien se acercaba a nosotros sería uno de los fieles del señor tenebroso, o alguien que actuara bajo la maldición imperius. Vendrían a acabar conmigo, por todos y cada uno de mis fallos. El señor tenebroso no perdonaba tantas veces.  
Así que, en los pocos segundos que separaban a aquella anónima persona de nosotros, mi cabeza ideó un plan para salvarla. Ella no debía morir, no _podía_ morir, y menos por mi culpa.  
Pensé en levantarme y ponerme delante de ella, si tenía que morir, moriría, pero le daría el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y ponerse a salvo. Seguro que saldría de aquello victoriosa, no podía ser de otra manera. Era lista, seguro que ideaba algo para escapar.  
Pero la cortina se descorrió demasiado deprisa, pensé que disponía de unos segundos más…  
Los tres nos quedamos mirándonos un segundo, hasta que…

—¿Qué hace _ésta_ aquí?

La bellísima Pansy Parkinson, esa Slytherin tan deseada por todos los muchachos del castillo, esa chica que robaba suspiros y provocaba oleadas de sueños y fantasías allá por donde pasaba, ahora se encontraba frente a nosotros.

—¿Tengo que pedir tu permiso para venir a la enfermería? —respondió Granger, enarcando una ceja.

—No —respondió Pansy, moviendo la cabeza para echarse su larga melena a la espalda—. Créeme, Granger, me alegraría un montón que hubieras venido porque te hubieras caído por las escaleras y te hubieras roto una pierna. Eso habría sido fantástico de ver. Pero como puedo verte de pie, y precisamente al lado de la cama de Draqui, no sé, me preguntaba qué diantres te crees que haces.

—¡Draqui! —exclamó la castaña, esbozando una amplia sonrisa y sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Eh, ¿te apetece que sea yo quien te rompa las piernas, sangre suc…

—Cállate de una maldita vez, Pansy —dije al fin, sin saber cómo habían salido las palabras de mis labios.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto de la sorpresa que por poco no se le salen de las cuencas.

—Perdona guapo —dijo, recuperando la compostura y sonriendo—. ¿Cómo? Me parece que no te he entendido.

—He dicho que te calles —respondí, ahora más seguro.

Al darse cuenta de que sí me había escuchado bien, que no había sido cosa de un malentendido, entrecerró los ojos y su expresión se volvió tosca y amenazante.

—Osea, tú y Granger, ¿eh?—escupió el apellido de la Gryffindor, y por alguna extraña razón, aquello me molestó—. A todo el castillo le va a encantar escuchar esto. Pienso decírselo personalmente a Ron para poder ver el preciso momento en el que se le rompe el corazón.

—Yo creo que no vas a decir nada —terció Hermione de repente, levantando un poco la barbilla para mirarla mejor.

—Ah, ¿no? —amenazó Pansy—. Espera y verás.

Hizo el amago de irse, pero Hermione volvió a hablar, y levantando la voz, dijo:

—Seguro que a ti te va a encantar cavar tu propia tumba social, Parkinson —su voz sonaba alta y clara, haciendo que Pansy se parara en seco y se diera la vuelta poco a poco—. Pansy, la chica que fue reemplazada por una vulgar sangre sucia —al decir esto, hizo un gesto con las manos, como si estuviera leyendo el título de una muy buena película.

Pansy no dijo nada, pero frunció el entrecejo. Seguro que no había pensado en eso, si lo decía, aquello sería su perdición. Todos la verían como la pobre chica guapa abandonada y sustituida por una simple hija de muggles. Eso hirió su orgullo, y claramente la dejó sin palabras. Así que se dio media vuelta bruscamente, y salió de la enfermería dando otro portazo.

—¡Pero bueno! —chilló indignada la señora Pomfrey, que se había cruzado con ella mientras volvía a mi cama con un frasco de algo color gris—. ¿Qué formas son esas de salir?

* * *

Aquella noche soñé con ella. Con Hermione. No lo había planeado, y la parte más Malfoy de mi cerebro me gritaba que me controlara, que a mi padre no le gustaría nada enterarse de que su hijo soñaba con una sangre sucia, pero ¿acaso podía reprimirlo más? Estaba harto de vivir bajo normas y reglas estúpidas.  
Había asumido que tenía muchas probabilidades de ser asesinado de un momento a otro, ¿por qué no disfrutar del poco tiempo que me quedaba siendo quien realmente quería ser? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no pasaba ese tiempo con… ella? Era una locura. Era una maldita locura… Pero quería saber lo que se sentía el ser libre.

Así que soñé. Y soñé como nunca antes había soñado. Eran flashes, pequeños segundos de momentos que nunca pasaron y que imaginaba… Mi mano apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda… Un primer plano de ella, tímida para mirarme directamente a los ojos pero sonriendo mientras se apartaba un mechón de su ondulado pelo de la cara… Yo besando su mano… La mano que reposaba en su espalda, acercándola a mí… Mis labios pronunciando en su susurro inaudible su nombre…

—Vaya, al fin te has despertado.

Miré extrañado a mi derecha, donde estaba ella sentada en una silla, con las piernas cruzadas y con un libro sobre ellas.

Aparté la vista de ella y miré al techo, aguantando a duras penas una sonrisa que se moría por salir de entre mis labios. Al parecer mi sueño continuaba en la vida real. Mi sueño había vuelto para verme.

Me aclaré la garganta y traté de ponerme serio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, intentando sin éxito sonar normal.

—Me he saltado mi clase de runas antiguas para venir, ¿y eso es lo primero que me dices al verme?

—Te podría haber dicho otra cosa, tienes razón —c _omo lo guapa que estás, como lo mucho que me gustas, como que cada vez que te veo derrites mis principios y le das un vuelco a mi vida—._ Como mi típico "lárgate de aquí, Granger".

—No, Draco —dijo ella, cerrando el libro de un golpe y levantándose de la silla—. Ya has hecho lo más difícil, llamarme por mi nombre… —se acercó a mi cama, apoyando sus manos en ella y aproximándose a mí—. No des un paso atrás, ¿quieres?

Oía su corazón en cada respiración. El mío amenazaba con salir de mi cuerpo de un momento a otro… Y a pesar de que bombardeaba mi sangre tan rápido que me dolía el pecho… Y a pesar de que estaba empezando a marearme… Incluso a pesar de no saber cómo se lo tomaría ella, estiré mi brazo y enredé mi mano en su pelo, que era mucho más frondoso y suave al tacto de lo que parecía, y la atraje a mí. Ella se dejó, a pesar de que esperaba una rotunda negativa por su parte. Pero no opuso resistencia, se acercó, acercó sus labios a los míos, y me besó. Sí, me besó. ¡Y yo que pensaba que el que la iba a besar iba a ser yo! Pero sus labios acariciaron los míos un momento, y enseguida empezaron a moverse más y más. Y puso su mano en mi cuello, apoyando el pulgar en mi mejilla. Y me mordió, y luego, se rió. Y fue entonces cuando entendí, con el agobio de la sangre que fluía y quemaba bajo mi piel, en el límite de la fiebre, que esa risa me pertenecía. Que debía ser así. Que quería escucharla por el resto de mi vida. Que ya no podría vivir sin ella. Que ya no era posible seguir sin ella, de ninguna de las maneras.

Fue un beso cálido y extraño. Cálido porque los dos ardíamos, quemábamos a causa del agobio y la impresión, y extraño porque jamás, nunca, pensé que podría hacer algo así. Sentirme atraído por ella ya debía haberme causado vergüenza, pero, ¿besarla? Mi padre pondría el grito en el cielo sin lugar a dudas.  
Aún algo débil, seguí aguantando su cabeza y acercándola a mí, aunque la lógica me decía que no era posible que se produjera más acercamiento del que ya había. Estábamos tan juntos que dudaba que el más potente de los hechizos nos hiciera separar.  
Ella se separó un poco de mi rostro para respirar, sofocada y roja. Contra todos mis principios, contra mi familia y contra mí mismo, tuve que admitir que me gustó sentir su cálido aliento en mis labios. Volví a atraerla a mí, ya había respirado suficiente.

-.-.-.

Bueno, el cuarto cap ya está aquí (aplausos por favor) Lo escribí muy rápido, así que perdonen si es corto o hay alguna que otra falta, pero tengo cositas que hacer de la universidad y casi no tenía tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Tengo dudas sobre los capítulos que escribiré para esta historia. Al principio iban a ser unos 4 o 5, pero me veo muy apurada para todo lo que quiero contar, además, si sigue teniendo tantos reviews y la buena aceptación que está teniendo, me he propuesto alargarla, y seguir contando la historia incluso después de lo que pase en la mansión Malfoy, ¿ustedes qué opinan? Bueno, aún no lo sé seguro, tendría que pensar qué rumbo tomarían sus vidas a partir de ahí.

No les entretengo más. Gracias por leer y gracias a los que comentan, ¡me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta!

¡Besitos!

pd: Gracias a Bellarukia por la idea de enfrentar a Hermione y Pansy, me gustó mucho tu aportación. Mil gracias por seguir apoyándome.


	6. ¿Confías en mi?

**Capítulo 5: ¿Confías en mí?.**

Jamás, ni en mil años, habría esperado enamorarme. Yo, un Malfoy. Y menos de ella, muggle, Gryffindor y mejor amiga de ese asqueroso Potter, ¡lo tenía todo! Todo lo que repugnaría a mi familia, por supuesto.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, besando los labios de Hermione Granger. ¿Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor? ¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Cómo osábamos romper años y años de enfrentamiento entre nuestras casas con aquellos besos? Sin duda, estábamos rompiendo todos los esquemas habidos y por haber en toda la historia de Hogwarts.

Entre beso y beso, ella volvió a reír. Entonces yo reí también, olvidándome por un momento de todo lo que me rondaba por la cabeza, que no era poco.  
Extendí una mano y pasé el pulgar por su sonrojada mejilla, lo que hizo que adquiriera una tonalidad aún más rojiza.

—¿Se te había perdido algo entre mis labios, Granger? —susurré, divertido.

—Lo mismo que a ti en mi pelo, Malfoy —respondió, sonriendo.

—No, Granger —dije, echando una rápida mirada al pasillo de la enfermería, por si volvía la señora Pomfrey—. Es que había visto que tenías un enredo, y como soy un caballero…

—Como eres un caballero, me acercas a ti para verlo mejor... al enredo —respondió, un poco más cerca de mí, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —pegunté, intentando parecer molesto, sin éxito.

—¿El qué?

—Morderte el labio. Deja de hacerlo —exigí con una rotundidad aplastante.

—¿Es una orden, Malfoy? —preguntó con voz melosa, mordiéndose ahora el otro lado.

—Sí lo es, para ya.

—¿Es que prefieres morderlo tú?

 _¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Hermione Granger?_ Pensé.

—Bueno chicos —dijo una voz aproximándose, y Hermione se incorporó rápidamente—. Se acabó el horario de visita. ¿No tienes hambre, cielo?—le preguntó a ella–. Llevas aquí todo el día, mira, ya ha anochecido. Seguro que se te ha pasado la hora de la cena.

La doctora le dio la espalda a Hermione y se acercó a mi cama para remeter las sábanas bajo el colchón.

—No se preocupe señora Pomfrey —dijo Hermione en voz baja—. Ya he comido algo.

Y una vergonzosa sonrisa ladeada apareció entre sus labios, mientras evitaba mi mirada.

—Así me gusta, muchacha. Y ahora vete, vamos, Draco tiene que descansar.

Pero aquello era ridículo, yo no quería descansar... Así que, sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, le hice señas a Hermione para que me esperara fuera.

—Estás loco —dijo con los labios, sin pronunciar palabra, con una expresión extrañada en la cara pero divertida.

—Está bien señora Pomfrey, de verdad, no me voy a escapar —dije, sintiéndome aprisionado bajo las sábanas.

—Oh, no creía que fueras a hacerlo, cielo —respondió ésta con una sonrisa, mientras se daba la vuelta para comprobar que Hermione se había ido—. Ahora bebe esto, y ya verás que mañana te encuentras mucho mejor.

—¿Es completamente necesario? —pregunté, poniendo cara de asco al mirar aquel mejunje de color gris claro.

—Vamos Draco, los de primer año no se quejan tanto como tú.

Con intenciones contrariadas, me puse el vaso en los labios y sentí aquel pastoso potingue, que no era ni líquido ni sólido. Su textura era parecida a la del cemento, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por que las arcadas no fueran a más. Centrado en no vomitar, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me tragué como pude aquella asquerosidad.

—Joder, qué asco —exclamé poniendo mala cara.

—¿Qué esperabas, zumo de calabaza? —inquirió, visiblemente ofendida—. Ahora a dormir. Si necesitas algo estaré en mi despacho.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que entró en él y cerró la puerta tras ella.  
Rápidamente cogí mi varita de la mesita junto a la cama e hice venir hacia mí una almohada de las camas del fondo, atrapándola al vuelo. Me zafé del aprisionamiento que las sábanas ejercían sobre mi cuerpo y salí de la cama. Puse la almohada allí y la tapé, de modo que si decidiera salir a comprobar cómo estaba, el bulto le hiciera pensar que dormía plácidamente. Rápidamente me puse la ropa limpia que había en la silla y salí de puntillas de la enfermería.

—¿Pero qué haces? —preguntó Hermione en voz alta cuando me vio salir.

—Shhhh. Baja la voz —ordené en un nervioso susurro, esperando que la señora Pomfrey no la hubiera escuchado.

—Estás loco, estás completamente loco.

Se lo había ganado. En cuanto terminé de cerrar la puerta, la agarré por la cintura con un brazo y la atraje a mí, acercándome a su rostro.

—¿Me acusas de estar loco, Granger? —dije con dureza.

Su respiración se entrecortó en el momento en que puso su mano en mi pecho, con intención de alejarme, sin demasiado éxito. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos escrutaron los míos con detenimiento, como si estuvieran buscando algo en ellos. Me acerqué un poco más, de manera que nuestras mejillas estaban a escasos centímetros.

—No sabes lo loco que puedo llegar a estar —susurré en su oído.

Esperaba una reacción diferente cuando sus brazos se enlazaron en mi cuello, dejándome desconcertado.

—Entonces déjame descubrirlo —respondió, también en un susurro.

El castillo estaba a oscuras, y sólo nos iluminaba la tenue luz de unas cuantas antorchas sujetas en la pared. Mis labios se acercaron a los suyos y los besaron levemente. La intensidad de los besos fue aumentando progresivamente, caldeando el ambiente entre nuestros cuerpos, entre los que no existía ni un diminuto resquicio.

—Creo que debería llamar a la señora Pomfrey —dijo de repente, poniéndose seria.

—¿Te encuentras mal? —pregunté preocupado.

—No, es que creo que estás delirando —respondió, soltando una carcajada.

—Antes me acusas de estar loco, ¿y ahora me acusas de delirar? —inquirí—. La cosa va en aumento, por lo que veo.

—Es que estás besando a una Gryffindor —dijo mientras se tocaba la túnica de detalles rojos y dorados que llevaba—. Y por si fuera poco, sangre sucia... Dime la verdad, ¿no crees que has perdido la razón?—y acto seguido se rió con ganas.

—Muy graciosa, Granger —espeté, dejando caer mis manos de su espalda a mi costado.

—No te enfades Malfoy —añadió, aún sujeta a mi cuello—. No quisiera tenerte como enemigo.

—Pues no me provoques —dije en un tono poco amigable, quitándomela de encima con un rápido movimiento.

Me había recordado quién era yo. Yo era un Malfoy, alguien despreciable. Sin corazón. Sin sentimientos.  
Cualquiera que fuera mínimamente sensato tendría un gran respeto por mi familia, pues todos sabían lo influyentes y poderosos que éramos en el mundo mágico. Nadie quería tener problemas con nosotros. Ni problemas, ni deudas, y a ser posible, ningún tipo de relación. Porque más que respeto, nos tenían miedo.  
Todos en aquel colegio sabían que meterse conmigo no era buena idea y nadie lo intentaba, a excepción de Potter, por supuesto. Sabían que podía arruinar sus vidas si me molestaban, sabían que tenía poder suficiente para ello.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Lo que ocurre es que quizás deberías escuchar lo que dices y alejarte de mí —respondí de manera tajante, dándome la vuelta para volver a la enfermería.

—Espera —dijo ella, tomando la mano extendida con la que pretendía abrir la puerta, y haciéndome girar para mirarla—. Si he dicho algo fuera de lugar…

—No, por supuesto que no has dicho nada fuera de lugar —espeté con aspereza—. Has dicho simplemente la verdad, que soy despreciable.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero lo piensas.

—Draco —añadió en un susurro—. ¿Crees que me estaría besando contigo si pensara que eres un miserable?

—Pero lo soy.

Pero lo era. Un miserable, un inútil. Era alguien con quien la gente no quería estar, la sangre que recorría mis venas era venenosa.  
Tal vez mi aspecto atraía a las mujeres, pero mi alma las espantaba en cuanto me conocían, más allá de mi imagen. ¿Realmente quería que _ella_ viera esa parte tan oscura de mí? Definitivamente no.

—Draco —repitió cuando intenté volver a girarme—. ¿Sabes qué pasa? Que crees que eres de una forma cuando en realidad eres alguien totalmente diferente. Sí, Draco. Yo sé que tú no eres como te pintan. Desde que te vi supe que eras alguien bueno obligado a ocultarse tras una máscara, ¿o me equivoco? —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas—. Lo que pasa es que nunca te han dejado ser quien realmente eres. Y los demás te han encasillado demasiado rápido. Tu apellido no ha dejado que los demás se te acerquen, por eso no te conocen. Ellos no conocen al verdadero Draco. Yo sí.

Aquello me pilló con la guardia baja. No esperaba escuchar esas palabras de la boca de nadie… Y tuvo que ser ella quien las dijera.

—No dejes que los demás te digan quién eres, Draco... Necesitas encontrarte a ti mismo.

—Creo que la que ahora está delirando eres tú —comenté, todavía algo molesto.

—Pues si estoy delirando, que sepas que es por ti.

Y dicho esto, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. No nos movimos, no hacía falta. El momento era perfecto, teniéndola tan cerca, sintiendo su pecho al respirar.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, rompió el silencio.

—¿Sabes? Las personas despreciables no tienen corazón, y yo escucho latir uno ahí dentro.

—Tal vez deberías revisar tu sentido del oído.

—Escucho perfectamente —objetó.

—No es lo que parece.

Después de discutir un buen rato sobre si tenía o no corazón, al fin di mi brazo a torcer para zanjar el tema.

—Vale, tú ganas —dije mientras veía una sonrisa asomarse a su rostro—. Eh, no tan deprisa... Reconoceré que tienes razón.

—¿Cómo que lo _reconocerás_?

—Porque lo haré, después de que me dejes llevarte a un sitio.

* * *

La cogí de la mano y corrimos sigilosamente por aquellos pasillos vacíos y solitarios, y aunque intentábamos no hacer ruido, eran inevitables las risas nerviosas que nos provocaba el riesgo de ser descubiertos de un momento a otro. Merodear a esas horas por el castillo fácilmente podría habernos costado un castigo de los gordos, además de unos 50 puntos menos a nuestras correspondientes casas.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó, en un susurro cargado de emoción.

—A mi sala común.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó, parándose en seco.

—Vamos, no te quedes ahí parada —dije, tirando de ella.

Volvió a caminar, esta vez a regañadientes.

—No pienso entrar —advirtió.

—Claro que vas a entrar.

—No.

—Te aseguro que sí.

Tirando de ella, bajamos con dificultad las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras. Recorrimos el largo pasillo hasta que estuvimos frente al retrato que protegía la entrada de los dormitorios de los Slytherin.

—¿Santo y seña? —preguntó el viejo gruñón de la pintura, demasiado adormilado para darse cuenta de que mi acompañante llevaba puesta la túnica de la casa rival.

—Ratas y culebras.

—Ajá…

El retrato se abrió y yo tiré de Hermione hacia el interior de mi sala común.

—Ponte cómoda —dije sonriendo, con la intención de irritarla—. Voy a por una cosa.

—¿Cómo diantres piensas que me voy a relajar? —dijo con la voz llena de nerviosismo, mientras miraba de un lado para otro—. Corro el riesgo de ser apedreada si alguno de tus compañeros me ve aquí dentro, o peor... expulsada.

—Eso sería divertido... Verte la cara si te dijeran que te expulsan del colegio... —comenté—. Con respecto a lo otro, más les vale que no te toquen ni un pelo.

Y acto seguido, subí a mi dormitorio. Abrí la puerta lentamente, y los inconfundibles ronquidos de Goyle se mezclaron con el silencio del exterior. Entré de puntillas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Si alguno de ellos se despertaba, no tenía ni idea de qué excusa poner.  
Cuando llegué a mi cama, giré la llave del armario y, al abrir la puerta, ésta chirrió. Goyle hizo un fuerte ruido y paró de roncar. _Maldito armario y malditos elfos que no hacían su trabajo, sólo tenían que ponerle un poco de aceite a las bisagras…_

Me quedé quieto, escuchando la respiración de mis compañeros, y unos segundos después, mi amigo volvió a estar profundamente dormido.

Metí la mano en el armario y palpé a oscuras todo lo que había en él. Mantas, no. Libros, tampoco. Chocolatinas… Me guardé alguna en los bolsillos, pero no era eso lo que buscaba. Toqué más libros y algún que otro artículo de broma, hasta que por fin di con ella. La cogí, volví sobre mis pasos, cerré la puerta con extremo cuidado y comencé a bajar las escaleras.

—Dra… ¿Draco? —preguntó una voz quebrada desde abajo.

Me di más prisa, y empecé a bajar los escalones de tres en tres.

—Sí, tranquila —respondí—. Vamos.

* * *

—Sigo manteniendo que no me parece buena idea… —dijo ella, apretando más fuerte mi mano.

—¿Confías en mí? —pregunté, seguro de mí mismo.

Ella vaciló unos segundos, pero luego clavó sus ojos en los míos y asintió con la cabeza. Yo estiré de ella para que se acercara más a mí, y besé su frente.

—Sube.

Hermione subió a mi escoba, y sus temblorosos brazos se agarraron a mi cuerpo.

—¿Estás lista? —añadí, mientras giraba la cabeza para verla.

Ella hundió su cara en mi espalda, y asintió levemente.

Y entonces nos elevamos, entonces volamos. Y volamos muy alto. La sensación de volar siempre me hacía sentir tan libre como una hoja movida por el viento.  
Los dedos de Hermione apretaban mis costillas, y aún seguía sin separar su rostro de mi espalda.

—¡Hermione! —grité para que me escuchara.

Pero ella no respondió, y a medida que ascendíamos temblaba más y más.

—¡Hermione! ¡Tienes que superar tus miedos, yo sé que eres fuerte! Una vez me pegaste en la cara, ¿recuerdas? Si te atreviste a pegar a un Malfoy, estoy seguro de que puedes con esto ¡Sólo cierra los ojos y separa lentamente tu cabeza de mi espalda! ¡Relájate! ¡Tienes que sentir el aire en la cara, respirarlo a pulmón lleno, y cuando te sientas lista, abrir los ojos! —escuché un leve gemido, y añadí—. Hermione, ¿confías en mí?

Noté cómo asentía tras de mí.

—Bien, haz lo que te digo. Te prometo que mientras estés conmigo no te pasará nada.

Tardó unos minutos en separar su cara de mi cuerpo. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que, de repente, contuvo la respiración, y entonces supe que había abierto los ojos.

—Es precioso… —dijo, impresionada.

—Te aseguro que no es ni de lejos tan bonito como tú —dije, sin pensar realmente lo que decía, y me arrepentí al instante. Yo jamás habría dicho una gilipollez como esa.

Pero me olvidé de aquello cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello, presionando en él un beso.

El viaje lo hicimos en silencio, disfrutando de aquel cielo estrellado, de las montañas que formaban increíbles paisajes frente a nuestros ojos y de la infinidad de emociones que sentíamos en aquel momento…

Sentía sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, y de vez en cuando, pequeños besos cubrían mi espalda. Si me hubieran dicho que estaría volando en escoba con la leona de Granger atrás, y que sentiría una extraña sensación en el pecho cada vez que sus labios rozaban mi piel... Seguramente habría lanzado algún hechizo al bastardo que hubiera osado decir tal cosa. Pero realmente, aquello se sentía bien. Mejor que bien. Y yo me sentía más libre que nunca.

Cuando ya el frío empezaba a calarnos en los huesos, decidí que era hora de volver a tierra firme.

—Toma —dije, extendiéndole una chocolatina al bajarnos de la escoba—. Aunque _hayas_ _cenad_ o, sé que mis besos no tienen calorías, así que seguro que tienes hambre.

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Ves como valía la pena intentarlo?

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Después de esto, tengo que reconocer que tú también la tenías —añadí mientras le echaba un brazo por los hombros y la besaba en la frente—. Va a resultar que sí, que al final sí que tengo corazón.

-.-.-.-.

¡Listo! Perdón si es cortito, la verdad es que este capítulo me ha costado escribirlo. Ya les puedo adelantar que el siguiente va a serfuerte. Celos. Inseguridades. ¿Tendrá Ron algo que ver? Sólo puedo decir que Malfoy se va a cabrear, ¡y mucho!

De nuevo gracias a todos los que siempre dejan un comentario, me animan a seguir escribiendo :3

¡Bye!


	7. Chocolate y fresas

¡Hola! Este cap va a ser un tanto diferente. Quería que fuera un poco especial, así que hablé con BellaRukia para que colaborara conmigo y aportara su granito de arena en esta historia. Sé de buena mano que es versátil y que tiene una habilidad especial para la escritura, así que ella escribió una parte de este capítulo. Ella plasma cómo Hermione ve la relación que está teniendo con Draco, cómo se siente al respecto. Justo después, yo sigo la historia, como siempre, siendo él quien la narra.

Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por tu colaboración. Leer tu punto de vista (el de Hermione) me ha encantado e inspirado.

 **Capítulo 6: Galletas y besos.**

"Bien. Esto es ilógico", pensé. Jamás, en toda mi vida, hubiera imaginado que podría estar besuqueándome a hurtadillas por los pasillos de Hogwarts con Draco Malfoy. A decir verdad, me había besado con Viktor Krum una vez, el famoso buscador de Quidditch. Pero fue distinto, en ese momento nos encontrábamos en una fiesta y todos los alumnos formaban parejas a la vista de todos. Teníamos permiso para recorrer los pasillos y algunos lugares del castillo durante la noche. Ninguno de los profesores, ni siquiera Filch, podría habernos dicho nada, no estábamos rompiendo las reglas. Es totalmente imposible que hubiera transigido. Aunque eso no importaba ahora, desde luego. Lo que importaba es que estaba cometiendo un acto imprudente, contra Hogwarts y contra mí misma.

¿Era posible que puediera olvidar así como así que ese chico que antes me llamaba Sangre impura y hacía que mi estómago se revolviera de furia hoy estuviera volviéndome completamente loca y que no me importara? Era descabellado, absolutamente. Pero… No podía ignorarlo, era como si mi corazón me pidiera a gritos que perdiera el control. Era una sensación de adrenalina que pocas veces había experimentado. Era como ir a la biblioteca y ver la puerta de la sección prohibida abierta, de ninguna manera podría haber hecho la vista gorda y marcharme, no sin antes echar un vistazo.

Pero aquello era distinto. Malfoy, se supone que era un cretino. Sé que en el pasado habíamos sido amigos durante un tiempo, pero después de nuestra pelea él demostró ser una criatura totalmente despreciable, llegué incluso al extremo de abofetearlo por causa de su mediocridad. Sin embargo, había algo en él, algo en la forma en que observaba, en sus ojos, que me hizo darme cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado. Sin dudas, Draco Malfoy había sido un muchacho atormentado por el elitismo de la Sangre pura y todos sus expositores. No se podía negar que estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a esa pequeña minoría y de pertenecer a la casa Slytherin, en la que habían estado todos sus antepasados, aunque me era inevitable pensar en la presión que debía haber sentido al respecto.

En los últimos días noté que había una parte de él que se ablandaba cuando estaba conmigo. Después de meditarlo un tiempo, pensé que sería apropiado tratar de entender por qué razón se acercaba a mí aun sabiendo perfectamente cuál era mi condición. Él mismo se había encargado de subrayar cada vez que era posible que yo era una Sangre impura, una Sangre sucia. Y me constaba entonces que, aunque sabía de la veracidad de sus sentimientos hacia mí, él seguía manteniendo una gran aversión por las personas de mi clase. ¿Acaso era que tenía un corazón tan noble en el fondo y no lo sabía? ¿Sería que Malfoy necesitaba de alguien como yo para entrar en razón y darse cuenta de que era absurdo y egoísta despreciar a los de otra raza? De todas maneras, me encargaría de escuchar y sugerir todas las observaciones pertinentes llegado el momento.

Anoche salimos a dar un vuelo en escoba. Al principio sentí un poco de vértigo –indudablemente el Quidditch no es para mí– pero él hizo que me relajara y que disfrutara a escalas elevadas de aquel paseo. No podría mentir y decir que cuando me llevó a su sala común me esperaba otra cosa… Los dos estábamos excitados, acalorados, y... Bueno, lo que quería decir es que Malfoy no era un chico como los demás. ¿Qué chico se arriesgaría de esa manera a llevarte a la sala común de su casa, a la cual no perteneces, a altas horas de la noche para luego salir del castillo a escondidas y llevarte a dar un vuelo en escoba? Siempre había creído que los únicos que cometían ese tipo de imprudencia éramos Harry, Ron y yo, lo cual nos ha valido un sinfín de castigos desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, y me sorprendió encontrar que Malfoy también tenía un punto donde es audaz, y donde me hace sentir avergonzadamente loca…

Y por si eso fuera poco…

—¿Qué dices?

—¿Qué? —farfullo.

—¿Que qué dices? —Ron me hablaba desde el otro lado de la sala común. Harry también estaba allí. _No puede ser_.

—Oh —farfullé de nuevo—. Discúlpame, Ron. ¿Podrías repetir lo último que dijiste, por favor?

Ron le dirigió una mirada a Harry y supe exactamente lo que esa mirada quería decir. Sin embargo, Harry apenas parecía darse cuenta de que estábamos los tres allí. Cierto, Ginny lo traía embobado.

—¿Por qué estás tan distraída? —me preguntó Ron, _¡siempre ese tono acusador!—._ Últimamente estás muy callada, pareces absorta por alguna cosa.

—¿Y qué problema hay si estoy absorta por alguna cosa? —respondí un tanto agitada. Muchas ideas juntas, mi mente es un desastre.

—Bueno, somos tus amigos, podrías decírnoslo —me respondió él un tanto indignado. Ronald Weasley: maldigo que siempre me hagas sentir culpable…

Entonces me quedé en silencio durante un momento… Aquella situación podría empeorar, si esa era la palabra adecuada. ¿Cómo se supone que debía contarles a Harry y a Ron que estaba saliendo con Malfoy? Ellos jamás podrían aceptarlo, estaba segura de que los dos podrían competir por quién se opondría más. Por un lado, Harry y sus sospechas hacia Malfoy iban en aumento cada día. No sabía hasta cuándo insistiría con eso de que Draco se traía algo entre manos. Después del accidente de Katie Bell parecía que Harry estaba más seguro que nunca de que Malfoy estuvo detrás. Por otro lado, Ron. Él se moriría de celos, podría romperle el corazón y eso me haría sentir muy culpable. Aunque él y Lavender hubieran terminado, no consideraba necesario que él debiera pasar por lo mismo que había pasado yo.

 _"Bien, estoy en un aprieto."_

—No hay ningún problema, Ron —dije muy firme—. Cuando haya algún problema, seréis los primeros en saberlo.

Me levanté del sofá y tomé el libro que tenía abierto en mi regazo y que en algún momento había dejado de leer. Aún no estaba preparada para informarles acerca de mi relación con Malfoy, por lo tanto, aunque pareciera cobarde, así seguiría hasta decidir cuándo sería el momento indicado.

No era capaz de manejar mis emociones. Aquello parecía ser mucho más difícil de lo que creía.

* * *

Malfoy seguía en la enfermería y aún quedaba un rato para la hora de visitas. Me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol junto al lago para leer cuando unos pasos detrás de mí llamaron mi atención. Enseguida metí la mano dentro de mi túnica para agarrar mi varita, pero cuando vi de quién se trataba me puse de pie de inmediato.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté. Se veía un poco herido pero era evidente que estaba mejor–. Creí que estarías en la enfermería.

Él dio un paso hacia mí y me miró un tanto aprensivo.

—Me escapé —dijo. Se veía algo preocupado—. No tengo mucho tiempo, la señora Pomfrey regresará a la enfermería en menos de una hora.

Tomó mi mano muy suavemente. Casi me da un vuelco el corazón, ¡cualquiera podría vernos allí! ¿Y si Ron…?

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —le apremié, y los dos nos fuimos corriendo hacia otro sitio.

Mientras corríamos por los jardines de Hogwarts, veía cómo el viento lo despeinaba. Los dos reíamos y estábamos excitados. La mayor cosa que teníamos en común era que los dos nos sentíamos libres cuando transigíamos un orden. Pude ver cómo su expresión se relajaba cuando nos quedamos solos, y pude escuchar la claridad de su voz cada vez que decía algo. El Malfoy que en ese momento estaba conmigo no era el Malfoy que yo creí conocer, años atrás.

Llegamos a un jardín de setos y arbustos y nos echamos en el pasto, sin que nada nos importara. Él tomo mi mano y se quedó en silencio durante un momento. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando. Parecía preocupado y al mismo tiempo relajado. ¿Querría preguntarme algo? De seguro que yo estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

—¿Cómo hiciste para escaparte? —le pregunté de repente.

—Muy fácil. Esperé a que la señora Pomfrey se fuera a la hora que se reúnen los profesores y me escapé.

—¿Pero es que las puertas no tienen seguridad? —inquirí sin aire.

—Sí —dijo él muy pagado de sí mismo—. Pero ninguna que mi varita no pueda burlar.

Le sonreí. _¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Desde cuándo celebro con una sonrisa que alguien desobedezca las reglas?_

—¿Sabes qué? —me dijo suavemente, mirando el cielo—. He pensado toda la noche en ti.

En ese momento creí que iba a descomponerme. No parecía posible que Draco Malfoy me estuviera hablando, a mí, a Hermione Granger, la Sangre impura, en esos términos tan románticos. Comprendía que en ciertas ocasiones los chicos alcanzaban un grado aceptable de madurez por el cual eran capaces de expresar francamente sus emociones, sobre todo a las chicas, sin herir accidentalmente susceptibilidades. Pero en aquel momento me encontré asombrada. No hubiera creído nunca que Malfoy fuera la clase de chico que dijera lo que siente sin confesiones estereotipadas. El chico promedio en Hogwarts no sabía cómo tratar a una chica, y el que sí, apenas lo hacía con originalidad y espontaneidad. Malfoy era especial, parecía que en vez de estar tratando de conquistarme, estaba tratando de comunicarse…

—¿Y eso es algo bueno o malo, señor Malfoy? —apunté yo, inclinándome hacia él.

Él me miró y sonrió muy suavemente.

—Depende del cristal con que se lo mire, señorita Granger —me respondió, y me robó un beso.

—Eso fue inesperado —aludí, acalorada.

—Supongo que es bueno pensar toda la noche en la chica que te gusta y recordar lo bien que saben sus besos.

Antes de que pudiera responder, él comenzó a besarme. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se acaloraba junto al mío. Me tomó de la cintura y ya no me sentí capaz de articular ningún pensamiento más.

* * *

—Qué lástima que no te dieran el alta ayer —dijo Goyle con la boca llena, mientras desayunábamos en el gran comedor—. Esos elfos cocinaron una empanada de arándanos que estaba deliciosa.

—Cierra la boca mientras comes, Goyle —le espeté de mala manera—. O mejor, cierra la boca para siempre.

Aquella mañana me encontraba malhumorado. Había olvidado lo que se sentía ver cómo un estúpido como Weasley intentaba ligarse a la chica que te gustaba y no poder estamparle un plato de pudin en la cara a cambio.  
Dos mesas más allá, ella se sentaba entre él y Potter, y desayunaba tranquilamente echando breves vistazos a un libro que reposaba en la mesa, entre bocado y bocado.  
Pero ese idiota se le acercaba demasiado. Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo fingía quitarle algo invisible de su pelo sólo para tocarlo. Se reía, y se reía mucho. Y yo lo único que pensaba era en echarle una maldición imperius y mandarlo a ahogarse en un retrete.  
 _"Espera, ¿me estoy poniendo celoso? ¿de él?"_ Definitivamente sí. Porque aquella a la que estaba tocando era _mi_ chica, y él solo era un pobre desgraciado que no tenía nada para aportarle.  
Recordar aquello me hizo relajarme un poco. No podía competir contra mí, no tenía ninguna posibilidad. A pesar de todo, entendía que lo intentara. Lo que no entendía era cómo no lo hacían todos los alumnos del castillo. Ella era tan perfecta, a pesar de ser una Gryffindor sabelotodo… Y si los demás hubieran sabido cómo besaba… Sus besos mezclaban dulzura e inocencia, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, y el acaloramiento y la vergüenza de las primeras veces... Recordar sus labios me hizo impacientarme y revolverme en el asiento. No podía esperar a besarla otra vez.

De repente, sus ojos se levantaron del libro y, disimuladamente, buscaron los míos entre la multitud. Los encontró. Le mantuve la mirada y le dediqué una leve sonrisa. Ella también sonrió, y se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo mientras desviaba la mirada a otra parte.

Distinguí un "¿de qué te ríes?" de los labios de Weasley, y di un puñetazo en la mesa, haciendo que los que se sentaban cerca de mí dieran un respingo en sus sitios y miraran en mi dirección con caras extrañadas.  
Me levanté de la mesa, mirando con furia a aquel indeseable, y me apresuré a salir del gran comedor antes de sucumbir a las ganas que tenía de dar unos leves toquecitos con la varita y hacer que su corbata roja y amarilla se le apretara al cuello un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó mi amigo, aun tragando—. ¡Si no has comido nada!

—Evito ponerme como tú, Goyle —exclamé mientras me alejaba.

Era miércoles, aunque para mí todos los días eran festivos. Había perdido el interés en la educación mágica, así que la mayoría de las mañanas me dedicaba a tirarme en la cama y esperar a que Hermione terminara sus clases. Cogidos de la mano, solíamos perdernos por los jardines del castillo. Aquello nos encantaba. Un día caminamos tanto que encontramos un laberinto de aspecto abandonado, con altos y frondosos arbustos que se perdían en la inmensidad del cielo.

—No pensarás entrar ahí —dijo ella, con voz nerviosa.

—No sólo pienso entrar —respondí, mientras tiraba de su mano—. Sino que te voy a llevar conmigo.

Intentó librarse de mi mano y salir corriendo, "¡me niego a entrar ahí!" decía una y otra vez. Ante tal negativa, no pude hacer otra cosa que cogerla en brazos y adentrarnos en aquel laberinto perdido.  
Ella pataleaba y gritaba, aunque éstos, poco a poco, se fueron convirtiendo en una risa nerviosa, de esas risas contagiosas de las que ningún hombre, y menos enamorado, se habría resistido.  
De repente, una raíz apareció de la nada, atrapó mi pie y los dos caímos en el denso césped, sin parar de reír. Pasaron segundos, tal vez minutos, hasta que las risas cesaron. Nuestros ojos se habían cruzado y detenido al mismo tiempo en que nos miramos.  
Ella, tendida boca arriba, empezó a contar los lunares de mi cuello, y yo, sobre ella, me entretuve en las pecas de su rostro.  
En un momento dado, sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior. No sabía si aquello era una provocación, pero tampoco perdí tiempo en preguntar. Le robé el beso más tierno hasta el momento. Sus manos se enlazaron en mi cuello, y las mías en su cabello. ¡Pobre de Weasley si se atrevía a volver a tocar su pelo! Indudablemente, se las vería conmigo.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? —inquirió ella con curiosidad, separándome un poco.

—Ya veremos —dije yo, besándola de nuevo.

—Estaría bien que volviéramos al castillo antes de que empiecen a echarnos de menos —terció ella.

—Por mí no hay problema, dudo que Crabbe me eche en falta, y si lo hace, que le den —respondí, poniéndome serio—. Aunque claro, tu amiguito Weasley sí que te echará de menos. Quieres volver para no preocuparlo, ¿verdad?

—Draco Malfoy —dijo mientras en su cara se esbozaba poco a poco una gran sonrisa—. ¿Estás celoso?

—¿Yo? ¿De Weasley? No digas tonterías Granger —espeté.

—Estás celoso —afirmó ella, mientras me daba un par de besos más.

—No me gusta la idea de que respire el mismo aire que tú, eso es todo —comenté, molesto.

—Mañana no iré a clases —dijo ella, decidida.

—¿Cómo?

—Que mañana no iré a clases, no me apetece —respondió, mientras volvía a morderse el labio—. Me apetece más compartir el aire contigo.

Y la tarde transcurrió así, entre besos y risas, y a la noche, incapaces de salir de aquel endemoniado laberinto, cenamos más besos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, como se nos había pasado la hora de la cena, estaba muerto de hambre.  
Al llegar al gran comedor, eché un vistazo a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Potter leía un periódico que acababa de dejarle caer una lechuza, mientras que su amigo pelirrojo comía con la cabeza hundida en el plato, pero a ella no la encontré. Devoré ferozmente unos huevos con beicon y guardé en el bolsillo de mi túnica unas galletas de chocolate y fresas.  
La noche anterior habíamos quedado en que iría a buscarla en cuanto terminara de desayunar, así que me levanté rápidamente, después de darle un último sorbo a mi zumo, y salí a grandes zancadas del gran comedor.

Me había indicado dónde se ubicaba la sala común de Gryffindor, pero no pude evitar sentirme inseguro al llegar. ¿Sería allí, o me estaría esperando en algún otro lugar? ¡Como Hogwarts era tan pequeño!  
Sin embargo, aquella parecía la señora gorda de la que Hermione me habló, así que me apoyé sobre una pared cercana y esperé a que saliera, sin quitar la vista del retrato. La mujer retratada, por su parte, tampoco me quitaba el ojo de encima.  
Transcurrieron unos minutos en los que pensé dar otra vuelta, por si resultaba que me había equivocado, pero entonces el retrato se abrió y Hermione salió de él con una sonrisa. ¿Era posible que cada día que pasara fuera más guapa? Estaba realmente hermosa, aunque yo no se lo haría saber, por supuesto.

—¡Hola! —saludó, manteniendo las distancias ante la mirada acusadora de la mujer gorda del retrato.

—Hola, ¿qué tal has dormido? —pregunté mientras nos alejábamos.

—Bueno, he tenido hambre toda la noche y no he podido dormir bien.

—Ven —dije mientras la cogía de la mano y nos desviábamos a un pasillo poco transitado, en los que había unos bancos de piedra pegados a la pared—. Toma, me he acordado de ti.

Su sonrisa iluminó aquel oscuro pasillo cuando me saqué las galletas de los bolsillos. Me dio las gracias con una mirada que me derritió y nos sentamos en un banco para que desayunara.

—Bueno, ¿cómo se siente hacer pellas, Granger? —pregunté mientras me esperezaba.

—Bastante mal, la verdad —respondió ella mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera—. Acaba de empezar la clase y ya me siento mal por no estar allí.

—¿Y no puedo hacer nada para hacerte sentir mejor? —pregunté con voz burlona, mientras pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros.

—Si pudieras conseguirme los apuntes de hoy, te estaría muy agradecida —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Oh, vamos —añadí, echando la cabeza para atrás—. No hablemos de las clases, ¿vale?

—Bueno —dijo mientras daba un bocado a otra galleta—. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

—Estoy deseando volver a perdernos en aquel laberinto —confesé.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo tajante—. Hoy iremos a algún otro lugar en el que tengamos la seguridad de poder irnos cuando queramos. Eso de caminar tres horas sin encontrar la salida definitivamente me ha hecho sentirme claustrofóbica en sitios así.

—Tú mandas, jefa.

Seguimos bromeando sobre lo del laberinto hasta que acabó de desayunar. Nos pusimos en pie y nos dispusimos a pasar un buen día en los alrededores del castillo, cuando, al salir del pasillo, nos topamos de bruces con Weasley.

Fue una sorpresa para los tres. Una extraña expresión se dibujó en su rostro, provocando en el mío lo mismo.

—¿Hermione? —dijo, el muy imbécil. Seguro que su cerebro no le dejaba procesar la información a la misma velocidad que una persona normal.

—Sí… Sí, Ron… ¿Qué haces que no estás…?

—He olvidado mi libro de transformaciones. ¿ _Qué es_ lo que haces tú? —inquirió, dirigiéndome una mirada incrédula—. ¿No estabas mala? Deberías estar en la sala común.

—Sí, de hecho lo estoy —dijo ella, fingiendo toser—. Ya volvía a la sala com…

—¿Y qué si no quiere volver? —pregunté, desafiante.

—No, de hecho sí quiero… —respondió, pero yo sabía que mentía. Ella misma lo había dicho, quería estar conmigo, y no entendía por qué tenía que darle explicaciones a un estúpido como él.

—No Granger, no quieres —repetí sin dejar de mirar fijamente al zanahorio.

—¿Pero qué diablos te pasa, Malfoy? —dijo éste con la voz llena de incredulidad.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo… ¿Se te ha olvidado el libro o lo has dejado intencionadamente para volver cuando no hubiera nadie en la sala común a parte de ella? —acusé con dureza.

—¿Sabéis qué? —interrumpió ella, con voz suplicante—. Esto no es necesario. Yo vuelvo a la sala común y vosotros os vais a clases…

Pero la agarré cuando se disponía a irse, y mi gesto hizo que Weasley desfundara su varita del interior de su túnica. Con un rápido movimiento yo también saqué la mía, mientras sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Hermione con la otra mano, y nos quedamos apuntándonos unos largos, larguísimos segundos. Los ojos de mi oponente iban de mi varita, a mi rostro, echando un leve vistazo a Hermione un par de veces.

—¡Suéltala, Malfoy! —dijo al fin, y en mi interior aplaudí que sólo le hubiera tomado un par de minutos reaccionar.

—Qué pena me das, Weasel —espeté con todo el asco del mundo—. No te enteras de nada. Si supieras que es ella la que no quiere que la suelte, te sentirías mucho más estúpido de lo que ya eres.

—¡Draco! —exclamó ella, nerviosa, mientras se zafaba de mi mano en un ágil movimiento.

—¿Draco? —preguntó el tonto de su amigo, enarcando las cejas—. ¿Desde cuando es _Draco_?

—¡Bajad las varitas! —exigió ella—. Y bajadlas ya.

Pero ninguno la escuchamos. Nos mirábamos a los ojos mientras sentía que la ira iba creciendo en mi interior. Quería, _deseaba_ darle su merecido a aquella rata.  
De repente, un expeliarmus salió de mis labios, casi sin planearlo. Pasó rozando su hombro, y su contraataque casi me da de lleno en la cara. Rayos y luces de colores salían despedidos de nuestras varitas mientras nos poníamos a salvo tras muros y armaduras.  
Todos estaban en clase, ningún testigo presenciaría aquello. Y yo estaba deseando desfigurarle su sucia cara y salir impune de aquello.  
Pero de repente, ella se interpuso entre nosotros, tan decidida y estúpida como siempre, e instintivamente los dos bajamos nuestras varitas. Ninguno quería herirla, y como nuestras varitas estaban que echaban chispas, las bajamos por si acaso.

—Por favor, parad —dijo, y pude apreciar cómo sus ojos enrojecidos amenazaban con derramar todas las lágrimas que ella, tan tozuda como siempre, se negaba a dejar salir.

-.-.-.-.  
¿Os ha gustado que Hermione intervenga en la historia más activamente? ¡En el próximo capítulo las cosas se tuercen aún más! ¿Qué pasará? Y Snape tendrá mucho que ver... :O :D


	8. Buenas noches

**Capítulo 7: Buenas noches.**

Desde mi enfrentamiento con Weasley, apenas la había visto. Era como si hubiéramos roto sin ni siquiera llegar a estar juntos, y eso era lo peor de todo. Aquellos días en los que giraba la cabeza y la veía a mi lado, haciéndome olvidar lo miserable que era mi vida y aportando un poco de alegría a la misma, parecían haberse esfumado. Desaparecieron, y consigo se llevaron los únicos buenos momentos en los que me permitía reír y no sentirme culpable por ello.

Había pasado una semana desde que casi consigo desfigurarle el rostro a ese estúpido de Weasley, y desde entonces sólo había podido verla en el gran comedor durante las comidas. Odiaba la necesidad que sentía de verla, pues aquella situación me volvía débil y vulnerable, y precisamente yo no podía permitirme tal lujo. Tenía el apremio de hablar con ella, de explicarle (sí, ¡un Malfoy dando explicaciones!) por qué me había comportado así, de hacerla ver de una vez por todas que desde bien pequeño me habían enseñado a cuidar celosamente mis cosas, y que me sentía en la obligación de hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla a mi lado, ya fuera desfigurando una cara (de por sí ya desfigurada, como la de Weasel) o lanzando por los aires a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a ella más de lo necesario.

—¡Yo no soy una cosa! —habría gritado ella.

—¿Cómo que no? —habría objetado yo con una sonrisa—. Sí que lo eres. Eres la cosa más bonita que jamás me ha pertenecido.

Me alegré de que aquello sólo hubiera ocurrido en mi mente, pues me habría arrepentido al instante de decir semejante cursilería. Tal vez lo que el verdadero Draco hubiera dicho habría sido algo así como "Calla Granger, he dicho que eres mía y no hay más que hablar", y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella me habría pegado por segunda vez... Pero me sorprendió pensar que no me importaría que lo hiciera si así olvidaba lo sucedido unos días atrás.

—¿Vas a venir a Pociones? —preguntó un sorprendido Crabbe, cuando dejé de mala gana el libro sobre la mesa mientras me sentaba a desayunar.

—¿Tú qué crees, idiota? —respondí toscamente—. ¿Piensas que cargo con el libro para darle un paseo? De verdad, Crabbe, cada día eres más tonto.

Goyle y los demás compañeros sentados a nuestro alrededor rieron ante tal humillación, pero mi humor no estaba para aquello. Di un gran bocado a una tostada con mermelada mientras mis ojos recorrían la larga mesa de los leones hasta dar con ella. Parecía que le faltaban horas de sueño, y se veía mucho más seria de lo normal. Incluso estaba algo desaliñada, y su pelo trazaba ondas más vertiginosas que de costumbre. La pequeña de los Weasley ahora se sentaba entre ella y sus amigos, y aunque ésta parecía hablarle de algo, ella apenas levantaba la mirada del plato.  
Cuando las tostadas y los dulces empezaron a desaparecer, los alumnos iban saliendo del gran comedor para dirigirse a sus clases. Algunos se desperezaban para terminar de espabilarse, otros reían con sus compañeros, los de primer año, algunos con las túnicas más grandes que ellos mismos, salían corriendo por los pasillos, cosa que no ayudaba a los nervios de Filch. Sin embargo, desde hacía una semana, ella salía siempre la primera, y aquel día no fue diferente. Los idiotas de Potter y Weasley, aun sentados a la mesa, la vieron marcharse, sola, y no hicieron nada al respecto. Intercambiaron un par de palabras, y justo después sus miradas se posaron en mí. Mi expresión debió escupirles en la cara todo el odio que sentía hacia ellos, porque sólo me aguantaron la mirada un par de segundos. Aprecié en la del pelirrojo resentimiento, y en la Potter, desconfianza.

—Os veo en clase —dije malhumorado, mientras me ponía en pie.

Salí rápidamente por la gigantesca puerta del gran comedor y me dirigí a las mazmorras con paso ligero. Acostumbrados a verme caminar por el castillo con temple y manteniendo la compostura, algún que otro retrato pareció girarse, a mi paso, para comprobar que aquel chico con prisas realmente era yo, Draco Malfoy.  
Mazmorra 1. Mazmorra 2.  
Giré a la derecha al final del pasillo.  
Mazmorra 3. Mazmorra 4.  
Volví a girar a la izquierda, donde se encontraba, después de un largo pasillo, la número 5.  
Y ahí estaba ella, apoyada en la pared y sosteniendo el libro sobre sobre sus piernas, tal y como esperaba encontrármela. Y sola.

Me quedé allí quieto, mirándola, mientras pensaba qué iba a decirle… ¿Con un "hola" sería suficiente, después de una semana sin hablar? Pero ella giró la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba, como si me hubiera sentido, y sus hundidos ojos se toparon con mis zapatos, luego con mis manos, y luego con mis labios. Se quedaron allí, no quisieron subir más. Tal vez no quería verme, o tal vez aquello le dolía tanto que no soportaba mirarme a los ojos.

Los demás estarían a punto de llegar, así que, todavía sin saber qué diablos decir, me apresuré a encontrarme con ella.  
A cada paso que daba se hacía más latente la tristeza de sus ojos, y aunque quería aparentar que no me importaba demasiado, aquello era superior a mis fuerzas. Cuando al fin la tuve delante, tiré mi libro a un lado, cogí el suyo, lo puse sobre el mío y enlacé mis dedos con los suyos, atrayéndola un poco hacia mí, temeroso de su reacción. Pero no se opuso, así que tiré de ella hasta que sentí su cuerpo contra el mío y el latir de su corazón. Le pasé las manos por el pelo mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho, y eché una rápida y nerviosa ojeada al pasillo para comprobar que nadie estaba observando aquella escenita que dejaría a cualquiera con la boca abierta.  
Unos segundos más tarde, la separé un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Supongo que estás así por mi culpa, ¿no? —pregunté mientras ponía mi pulgar sobre su barbilla para hacer que me mirara—. Espero que digas que sí, porque si dices que no, también deberás decirme contra quién tengo que lanzar alguna que otra maldición imperdonable.

Ella sonrió levemente ante mis palabras, pero duró solamente un segundo.

—Hermione —añadí, intentando controlar el deje de impaciencia de mi voz, mientras sostenía su cara con mis manos—. Por favor, dime algo.

Pero en ese momento empezaron a escucharse murmullos muy cerca, y me vi obligado a separarme de ella, no sin antes soltar por lo bajo un par de improperios.  
Me agaché para coger su libro y se lo tendí. Ella lo tomó un segundo antes de que los demás doblaran la esquina. Cogí el mío de mala manera mientras la gente se mezclaba entre nosotros y nos separaba.

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y fuimos pasando para ocupar nuestros asientos en aquella oscura y deprimente celda. Hacía más de un mes que no asistía a esa clase, y la mazmorra parecía incluso más lúgubre de lo que recordaba.

—Largo —dije dirigiéndome a un muchacho de mi misma casa que estaba sentado en mi sitio. Éste puso mala cara, pero se levantó sin rechistar—. ¿Quién es ese imbécil? —quise saber.

—Es repetidor de esta asignatura. Se sienta aquí desde que tú no vienes —respondió Crabbe encogiéndose de hombros—. Es un buen tío.

—Es gilipollas —espeté.

No me tomé la molestia de decir aquello en voz baja, y mucho menos sentí ningún tipo de remordimiento al darme cuenta de que el aludido se había enterado perfectamente de mis palabras. Se lo merecía, por ocupar _mi sitio_ , por tocar _mis_ cosas.

—Silencio.

La fría voz del jefe de mi casa me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Levanté la cabeza y aprecié la alta e imponente figura del profesor. Vestido con una túnica negro carbón, se acercaba a nosotros, como siempre hacía, dando lentos pero firmes pasos a la misma vez que hablaba.

—Abrid el libro por la página 264 —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. Rápido.

Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a contradecirlo. Si decía "rápido", era "rápido", y pobre del que se rezagara tan solo unos segundos.

El profesor Snape empezó a hablar sobre los ingredientes para realizar una poción Mopsus. Eché un rápido vistazo a la descripción que daba el libro de dicha poción. Al parecer, servía para manipular objetos a través de la telekinesis _. Interesante_ , pensé, pero al mirar la lista de ingredientes y la complejidad de la preparación, perdí el interés inmediatamente.  
En lugar de prestar atención a las explicaciones del profesor, me entretuve en mirarla, sentada en la fila de al lado, unas mesas más adelante.  
Su ondulada y despeinada melena a veces definía algún que otro tirabuzón cayendo por su espalda. Pude distinguir por entre su pelo sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus labios, apretados a causa del esfuerzo por comprender la lección.  
La vida parecía que se paraba cuando la miraba, aunque fuera difícil de admitir. Sus gestos, sus expresiones… Todo en ella era un misterio por el que valía la pena dedicar todo el tiempo del mundo a descubrir.  
De repente, dejó de inclinarse sobre el libro y se puso derecha en su sitio. Tomó una gomilla que llevaba en la muñeca derecha y empezó a pasarse las manos por el pelo, haciendo extrañas maniobras, lo cual, unos segundos más tarde, dio lugar a una larga y perfecta trenza que dejaba más a la vista su rostro… Debido a algo, ella se giró para mirarme…

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el profesor Snape junto a mi mesa, al cual no había escuchado llegar.

—¿Perdón? —dije mientras me ponía recto y me daba cuenta de que no sólo ella se había girado para mirarme. Todos los allí presentes lo habían hecho.

—Decía, señor Malfoy, que tal vez usted pueda dar su opinión sobre lo que acabo de explicar.

No me había enterado de nada, por supuesto. Me había quedado absorto mirándola, casi embelesado, lo cual me hizo querer darme de hostias.  
Sin querer enfrentar los ojos curiosos de mis compañeros, miré a los del profesor. Craso error.  
Sus grandes pupilas negras parecían ver el interior de mi alma. Me juzgaban, me cohibían.

Su casi inexpresivo rostro se volvió furioso de repente. No del tipo de furia que hubiéramos visto en las caras de aquellos a los que les hemos atado los cordones de ambos zapatos con un movimiento de varita y han caído de bruces sobre el suelo. Otro tipo de furia. Controlada, pero latente. Existente, sí, pero cauta a la hora de ser mostrada. Y no sería en ese momento. Lo supe porque el profesor Snape hizo ondear su túnica a la vez que se daba la vuelta y volvía a la pizarra, esta vez dando grandes zancadas.

—Quiero que me entreguéis un pergamino escrito a doble cara, con las recomendaciones que haríais para el uso responsable de esta poción, así como las mejoras que propondríais para su realización —dijo, más rápido de lo normal y en voz excesivamente alta—. Lo quiero para hoy, y quien no lo entregue, ya puede darse por suspenso.

—¡No fastidies! —oí susurrar al chico repetidor, detrás de mí—. Así fue como suspendí el año pasado.

Aquella reacción me dejó descolocado. El profesor Snape era conocido (y temido) por ser despiadado con todos los alumnos del castillo, a excepción de los de Slytherin, pues también era su casa. Algo terrible había tenido que hacer para, precisamente yo, Draco Malfoy, ver su lado más intimidante.

De mala gana, empecé a rasgar con mi pluma en el pergamino, y escribí con la letra más grande posible lo primero que se me ocurrió. No pensaba dedicarle más tiempo a aquella estupidez, así que me levanté y fui a la mesa del profesor, donde se encontraba el profesor Snape de pie, tras el escritorio, taladrándome con la mirada. Entregué mi pergamino, sin dedicarle una simple mirada a aquel hombre, y salí de la mazmorra.

Intentando poner mis ideas en orden, pronto olvidé lo ocurrido en aquella clase. _"Como si a alguien le importara lo más mínimo que ese imbécil tenga un mal día"_ , pensé.

Sabía que después de Pociones, Hermione cursaba Runas, y que ni Potter ni Weasley daban esa asignatura con ella, así que me apresuré a salir al patio interior por el que debía pasar para ir a esa clase, y me apoyé en una columna cercana a la puerta a esperarla. Una semana sin saber de ella había sido suficiente para darme cuenta de que haría lo que fuera por volver a estar como antes. Necesitaba volver a verla reír en mis brazos, darle besos en los labios y llamarla por su apellido sólo para hacerla rabiar. Era un tipo de droga de la que ni el tipo más duro de la tierra podría resistirse.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que empezaron a salir los alumnos al patio. Eché un vistazo a ambos lados, con los brazos cruzados y un pie contra la columna, intentando parecer que no estaba allí por algo en especial.  
Pronto el patio se inundó de alumnos, y mis ojos buscaron su rostro en los de los demás. Empezaba a impacientarme por no verla, pero recordé que Snape había ordenado hacer un trabajo, y, obviamente, ella no iba a entregar cualquier cosa y de cualquier manera como había hecho yo.  
Me encontraba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que, cuando por fin salió, casi no me doy cuenta. Con un rápido movimiento agarré su mano y la llevé a un solitario rincón por el que nunca se veía a nadie.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar sin hablarme? —pregunté duramente.

La miré a los ojos, pero ella bajó la mirada y resopló.

—¿Te estoy molestando? —inquirí—. ¿O es que ir a Runas es más interesante que estar conmigo?

Entonces fue ella la que me miró, y con expresión triste, dijo:

—¿Cómo dices eso? — _¡Aleluya!_ Por fin se dignaba a hablarme. Creí percibir sus ojos más brillantes de lo normal, y en mi fuero interno deseé que no se pusiera a llorar, no allí, a la vista de todos.

—¿Cómo preguntas que por qué digo eso después de estar una semana sin hablar?

—Draco, lo que pasó entre Ron y tú…

—Lo sé. Fue una tontería, no debemos pelear y bla bla. Perdona, ¿vale? Pero no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo te mira de esa forma tan…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella, confusa.

—Que yo veo sus intenciones. Vamos, no me digas que no te das cuenta —añadí de mala manera—. Ese idiota está enamorado de ti, Hermione. ¿Cómo esperas que eso no me provoque?… Debería haberle partido las piernas por el método muggle.

—¡Para! —exclamó ella de repente, con un deje desesperado en la voz—. ¿Ves, Draco? Después de escucharte, ¿aún me preguntas el por qué de mi distanciamiento? ¡Es absurdo! Tú y yo… _Esto_ es absurdo. ¿No te das cuenta? Esto jamás podría haber acabado bien… Tú eres de Slytherin y yo…

—¿Me estás diciendo que no somos compatibles por estar en casas diferentes? —pregunté con incredulidad.

—¡Siempre ha existido rivalidad entre nuestras casas! Y no la rivalidad que existe entre todas por ver quién gana la copa de las casas, esto es diferente, ¡y lo sabes! Además tú eres un Sangre pura y yo una simple…

—No vayas a decir eso que estás pensando —le ordené.

— …Sangre sucia —dijo de todos modos—. Sí, Draco. Tú mismo te encargaste de recalcarlo cuando nos conocimos. Soy una asquerosa Sangre sucia y no debo juntarme con las personas como tú.

—¡Eso pasó hace años! —respondí, acalorado.

—Da igual cuándo pasase, lo que importa es que es la pura realidad... Además —añadió, ahora en un susurro—, desde que pasó lo que pasó Harry y Ron se muestran prudentes al hablar conmigo, como si fuera una extraña, como si no se fiaran de mí... Y de eso el culpable eres tú.

—Esos dos son imbéciles —espeté con desprecio.

—¡No, no lo son! Son mis amigos, y sabes que odio que los insultes.

—Sabía que al final los preferirías a ellos —dije, un tanto hostil.

—¿Crees que es justo que tenga que elegir? —preguntó ella, haciendo una breve pausa, mientras sus ojos se humedecían—. ¿Piensas que no es duro tener que elegir entre el chico al que quieres y tus amigos?

—Pero al final los eliges a ellos —respondí toscamente mientras la veía secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —inquirió.

—Me lo he podido imaginar, no creo que tu distanciamiento haya sido gratuito.

—Pues para tu información, Draco, mi distanciamiento no ha sido una despedida. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar mis sentimientos... No sólo me he distanciado de ti, también me he alejado de Harry y Ron.

—Ah —objeté, arqueando una ceja y cruzándome de brazos—. ¿Y ya has pensado todo lo que tenías que pensar?

Estaba siendo realmente grosero, y me sorprendió que ella no cogiera el camino y se fuera dando grandes zancadas e insultándome por lo bajo. Cualquiera en su situación lo habría hecho. Pero ella se quedó, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Así es —respondió.

—Y tu conclusión es... —dije, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues mi conclusión es que esto no es justo para mí… Que es una locura destinada a acabar mal, no, peor que mal, fatal… —dijo mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos—. Que eres egoísta, que no me merezco verme en esta encrucijada...

—Al grano —exigí. Ella suspiró sonoramente, rindiéndose.

—Mi conclusión es que a pesar de todo eso, te quiero, y que si tengo que elegir, Draco, te elijo a ti.

Aquello me desarmó. En mi mente un remolino de pensamientos no me dejaba pensar con claridad. ¿Había dicho que dejaría a sus amigos de lado por estar conmigo? Efectivamente, lo había dicho, y sabía que eso le dolía profundamente… ¿Tenía yo derecho a arrebatarle eso? ¿Se merecía ella tener una relación secreta, de la que nadie podía saber nada y en la que teníamos que escondernos para estar juntos? En cierto modo, volvía a sentirme despreciable al quitarle todo aquello. Estaba equivocado cuando pensé que yo podría ofrecerle más que ese Weasley.

Ella se acercó a mí, todavía sorbiendo por la nariz, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla. Aún sabiendo todo cuanto le quitaba, no podía dejarla ir.  
Ya no se escuchaba a nadie alrededor, y seguramente las clases ya hubieran empezado, así que volvimos a perdernos por los alrededores del castillo, cogidos de la mano, olvidando que el mundo entero se oponía a lo nuestro, pretendiendo que aún teníamos posibilidades, disfrutando de cada caricia, de cada beso… Porque éramos conscientes de que aquello acabaría, sí o sí, irrefutablemente, y lo peor era que yo tenía una ligera idea de cuándo ocurriría.

* * *

Los días pasaron como habían pasado antes del incidente. Nos veíamos, nos besábamos entre los árboles, nos tomábamos de la mano, nos perdíamos.  
Logramos mantenerlo tan en secreto, que incluso sus amigos volvieron a dirigirle la palabra, y yo había vuelto a ir a clases sólo para estar cerca de ella más tiempo.

Sin embargo, en Pociones, el profesor Snape seguía tan hostil conmigo como la última vez. Cuando me veía distraído, me hacía preguntas sobre la lección, sobre ingredientes y recetas. Parecía bastante enfadado, y yo me preguntaba qué maldita mosca le habría picado.

Un día, al salir de Pociones, Hermione y yo nos quedamos rezagados. Tardamos en recoger nuestras cosas con el propósito de que los demás salieran antes que nosotros y poder hablar evitando miradas curiosas.  
Cuando ya sólo quedábamos ella, el profesor y yo, ella fue la siguiente en irse, pero cuando yo me dispuse a seguirla, Snape me llamó:

—Draco —dijo, simplemente.

—¿Sí?

—Acércate.

Extrañado, me acerqué a su mesa, y sus largos dedos deslizaron un sobre hacia mí.

—Tu respetable madre me ha hecho llegar esto para ti —comentó lentamente—. Por alguna extraña razón, el correo ordinario debe estar fallando.

 _Esto es raro, muy raro._ A pesar de no entender nada, cogí la carta sin articular palabra, y la metí entre las páginas del libro.

—No —dijo de repente, autoritario—. Ahí se te puede caer, Draco. No hagamos a tu madre escribirte otra vez. ¿Qué tal si la guardas en el bolsillo de la túnica?

—Claro —respondí, evitando los profundos ojos del profesor, que parecían observarme de una manera enferma.

Guardé la dichosa carta en la túnica y salí de allí tan rápido como pude. Hermione me esperaba en uno de los pasillos.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó.

—Nada, decirme que como no me aplique más voy a suspender su asignatura —no quise decirle la verdad, porque aquello olía a chamusquina. Algo raro había detrás, y fuera lo que fuese, no quería implicarla.

—Tiene razón, Draco, nunca sabes responder a sus preguntas —comentó, chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Qué tal si cogemos por este pasadizo? —añadió, mientras me cogía la mano disimuladamente.

—Ya no me dejas opción —respondí con nerviosismo, pues frente a nosotros había un grupo de alumnos esperando para entrar en una clase.

Abrí la puerta que daba a ese largo y oscuro pasillo y entramos en él. La miré, confundido, y ella se mordió el labio, con una expresión diferente en la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —regunté.

—Es que hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer —respondió—. Tengo que copiar los apuntes de una vez que no fui a Runas, en Aritmancia han mandado hacer un trabajo extensísimo que me va a llevar horas en la biblioteca, y tengo un parcial de Historia de la magia que me quita el sueño…

—¿Y?...

—Y… Bueno, que hoy no nos vamos a poder ver… —dijo ella, y bajando la mirada, continuó—. A no ser…

—¿Y bien? —pregunté, poniéndome nervioso.

—A no ser que quieras venir a verme… A la noche.

 _¿A la noche? ¿A la noche… noche?_

Después de un silencio un tanto incómodo, al fin respondí:

—Sería genial.

Y me encontré con sus dedos tras mi cuello y sus labios en los míos.

* * *

La idea de que tenía una (importante) cita a la noche, con Hermione, me hizo estar distraído todo el día. Estaba tan nervioso que apenas probé bocado en la comida. Verla allí, frente a mí, y pensar que, tal vez en unas horas…  
Estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Había apartado mi plato y mis cubiertos y me dedicaba a contemplarla. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerla? Sus fugaces ojos fueron a parar en los míos, y una media sonrisa salió de sus labios mientras bajaba la mirada a su plato.

A la tarde, tampoco pude relajarme. Estuve leyendo un libro que me encontré tirado por la sala común, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención. Hice volar unos aviones de papel que terminaron estampados contra la pared o mandados directo al fuego de la chimenea. También intenté jugar con Goyle al ajedrez mágico, pero era tan inútil que me puso de los nervios y acabé subiendo a la habitación para tirarme en la cama. Cuando lo hice, algo sonó dentro de mi túnica. Metí la mano y saqué la carta que supuestamente mi madre le había dado a Snape para que me la hiciera llegar.  
Con los nervios, me había olvidado completamente. Me incorporé y me senté en la cama.  
La observé. Se había arrugado al tumbarme sobre ella, pero podía ver claramente que aquella era la caligrafía de mi madre.  
La abrí y empecé a leer las líneas de aquella extraña y escueta carta.

 _Querido hijo,_

 _¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no me escribes. ¿Qué tal las clases?_

 _Tu padre y yo estamos bien, aunque a veces nos vendría bien estar un poco más informados. Sabes que es necesario para que todos nos quedemos tranquilos._

 _Ya se hace un poco tarde, tengo que irme. Tu padre también viene._

 _Hoy hace un día precioso, ¿verdad? Es la una, y el tiempo está ideal._

 _Tu tía Bella te manda recuerdos._

 _Te quiero._

 _Mamá._

La leí una vez, dos, tres. No quería aceptar lo que mi razón me decía. Quería hacer como si no lo había entendido, guardar la carta y seguir haciendo lo que hacía en mi día a día… Ver a Hermione. Estar con ella. Quería seguir siendo feliz a su lado... Pero aquello ya no iba a ser posible.

Mi madre me había escrito aquello, de eso no había duda, y lo había escrito poniendo especial énfasis en algunas palabras. Las palabras "informados", "todos", "irme", "hoy", "una" y "tía" tenían un trazo un poco más grueso que el resto de la carta. Ese detalle no era apenas visible, debías fijarte mucho, y, sobretodo, debías estar al tanto de que algo de una gran magnitud iba a pasar en este castillo para darte cuenta.

 _Vale. Draco, ordena tus ideas._

Para empezar, mi madre hacía referencia a esa _información_ que se suponía que yo debía haberles ido mandando poco a poco, y que no hice. Me habían ordenado mantener informados a _todos_ sobre lo que pasaba en Hogwarts, y con todos, mi madre se refería al señor tenebroso y sus aliados. Debido a esa falta de información, mi madre _tenía que irse_. O dicho con otras palabras, a mi madre se la habían llevado. Y a mi padre también. Al parecer, el Lord se había cansado de esperar, y consideraba que _hoy_ era un buen día para llevar a cabo mi trabajo. Hoy, a la _una_. Y mi _tía_ estaría conmigo.

Mi mente se colapsó. ¿Qué hora era? Las once y media. Y yo no estaba preparado, ¿alguna vez lo había estado? Había estado reprimiendo la idea de lo que tenía que hacer, incluso había logrado olvidarme de ello unas semanas. _Ella_ había logrado que me olvidara… Y yo sabía exactamente lo que pasaría si Dumbledore moría; El castillo entero entraría en crisis. Todo podía pasar. No sabía si había dementores o carroñeros ahí fuera, esperando que la protección que proporcionaba el viejo director a la escuela muriera con él, pero no me extrañaba que fuera así… Y si pasaba… Si realmente era capaz de hacerlo… Mi tía me sacaría de allí, me llevaría a la fuerza, y nunca más volvería a verla.

La fecha estaba fijada, y yo no podía escapar de mi destino. Así era, y así lo entendí, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Pero ella no tenía culpa, debía avisarla. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo tenía? Una hora. No disponía de más tiempo que una simple y escasa hora.

Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, derribando a una chica que subía a las habitaciones y tirando al suelo todos los libros que llevaba en los brazos.  
Sin atender a sus palabras de desconcierto, salí corriendo del retrato y recorrí a toda prisa los pasillos desiertos de alumnos y profesores dirigiéndome a su sala común, pero unas manos salieron de una esquina, agarraron mi camiseta por el cuello y me estamparon contra la pared.

—¿A dónde diablos te crees que vas? —preguntó Snape, con voz furiosa.

—Eso no es asunto suyo —respondí sin dudar.

Él apretó los labios y miró a ambos lados antes de añadir:

—Lo sé todo, Draco. Todo. Has estado viéndote con esa Sangre sucia, la has besado, ¡incluso seguro que has llegado a quererla! —dijo en un susurro lleno de furia. ¿Cómo podía saber aquello?—. Sé lo que el Señor Tenebroso te ha encargado, y también sé que tu tía y sus amigos te esperan en la sala de los menesteres dentro de una hora… ¿Qué diablos haces que no estás preparándote? ¿Acaso piensas ir a ver por última vez a esa deshonra a la sangre mágica para despedirte?

—¡No vuelva a llamarla así! —dije, amenazante, intentando librarme de sus aprisionadoras manos.

—¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que también a ella la pones en peligro, insensato?

Dicho aquello, me empujó más fuerte contra la pared y me soltó.

—Solo espero que a la hora estimada, estés donde debes estar.

Yo le mantuve la mirada un par de segundos, pero no disponía de más tiempo para dedicarle. Salí corriendo, un tanto aturdido, dejándolo atrás a él y a sus palabras, y subí de tres en tres los escalones que daban a la sala común de los Gryffindor.  
Al llegar, toqué dos veces con los nudillos, muy levemente, y esperé que lo hubiera escuchado.  
Así fue, pocos segundos más tarde, allí estaba ella con una vergonzosa sonrisa en los labios y con mechones de pelo cayéndole sobre la cara. Llevaba una camiseta vieja, ancha. Le quedaba grande y dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros. También llevaba unos pantalones cortos, de pijama, pero que le quedaban genial.

—¿Vienes corriendo por alguna razón, Draco? —preguntó ella, con voz divertida.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo peor que haría en toda mi vida, y no encontraría forma humana de perdonarme después de hacerlo. Pero era necesario. Necesitaba mantenerla lejos de mí, y el simple hecho de pensarlo hacía que mi pecho doliera como no había dolido nunca antes.

—Sólo vengo para decirte… —hice una breve pausa, pues después de la carrera necesitaba coger aire—. Quería decirte... que tenías razón.

No fui capaz de seguir hablando. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, era como si el corazón se me hubiera atascado ahí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó, cambiando el semblante de repente, pero como seguía sin responder, añadió—. Venga, Draco, escúpelo ya. Dime lo que sea que estés pensando.

—Esto es una locura, tenías razón en eso —dije al fin, copiando sus palabras—. Esto es una locura destinada a acabar mal... Destinada a acabar fatal. Se nos ha ido de las manos, _esto_ no puede ser.

Un tenso silencio se hizo entre nosotros, mientras ella asimilaba todo aquello con el rostro pálido.

—Yo lo sabía —dijo al cabo de unos segundos, aguantando con gran esfuerzo las lágrimas en los ojos—. Sólo quiero que me aclares algo... ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿He dicho…?

—Claro que has hecho algo, Granger, molestarme. Es lo único que has hecho. Crearme problemas y dolores de cabeza.

—Pero yo…

—No hay nada más que hablar —mi voz sonaba dura pero por dentro estaba muriendo con cada maldita palabra que decía.

—Draco, por favor, vamos a hablar las cosas —su voz era apenas un susurro, y su cara estaba ya empapada de lágrimas.

—¿Acaso no está claro?

—Dame otra oportunidad, Draco, puedo cambiar...

 _¿Ella me pedía otra oportunidad? ¿A mí? ¿Era ella la que se ofrecía a cambiar?_

Su mano izquierda se apoyaba en la pared, aguantando su peso, pues parecía derrumbada al asimilar poco a poco mis palabras, pero la derecha buscaba la mía. Me tendía la mano, a pesar de todo lo despreciable que estaba siendo con ella. ¿Cómo podía mantenerme tan frío ante aquello? ¿Ante ella?

Le cogí la mano y la atraje a mí. Ella me abrazó y lloró en mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba su pelo y hundía mi cara en su pelo.

—Escúchame, Granger —dije tras unos minutos, al volver a recuperar la compostura—. Escúchame bien, ¿vale? Hogwarts ya no es seguro. Debes irte, vete a casa con tus padres, deja atrás todo lo relacionado con la magia. Escóndete. Por favor, desaparece.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? —preguntó, abrazándome aún más fuerte.

—Debes hacer lo que te digo… —ella negó con la cabeza sobre mi pecho—. Hermione...

No respondió.

—Hermione, por favor, no hagas ninguna estupidez —dije, mientras le daba un leve beso en la frente.

La aparté de mí, le separé el pelo de la cara y acaricié sus mejillas por última vez. Pero sus llorosos ojos derribaron mi seguridad, y sucumbí a ella, a sus labios. Sólo sería uno... Uno sólo. Me permití darle un último, lento, profundo, y doloroso beso que me hizo recordar que ya no volvería a tener nada tan bonito como ella en mi vida. Y era mejor dejarlo atrás cuanto antes. Mis manos dejaron de tocar su piel, cayeron a mis costados, hundidos, como si cada uno pesara vente kilos. Debía irme, y me llevaba conmigo el dolor de un adiós que había esperado no tener que decir nunca.  
Entonces entendí lo que me decía mi padre una y mil veces. Yo me dejé llevar por mis emociones, y al final, acabó destruyéndome lo que creía que iba a salvarme.

—Buenas noches, Granger.

-.-.

Se me escapó una lagrimilla escribiendo este cap :(  
¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	9. Latidos

**Capítulo 8: Latidos.**

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin el valor para apartar mis ojos de ella. Nos separaba tan poco espacio que podía sentir su respiración entrecortada. Recordé las veces que la había hecho quedarse sin aire, no por culpa de mis palabras, sino de mis besos. Y entonces me odié. Odié ser un Malfoy. Mi apellido nunca me había dejado ser libre, cuando por fin encontraba un poco de felicidad, la viva me la arrebataba sin miramientos.

Odiaba verla ahí, de pie, mirándome. Odiaba mirarla y encontrar dolor en esos ojos en los que me había perdido tantas veces…  
Y odiaba, por encima de todo, tener que dejarla. ¿Qué sería de ella, de mí, de nosotros? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Lloraría? ¿Volvería a reír con cabeza rajada y zanahorio? ¿La harían feliz ellos en mi lugar? ¿Se enamoraría de algún otro? ¿Me olvidaría? _  
_El simple hecho de imaginarla en los brazos de otro hacía que me hirviera la sangre y, literalmente, me quemara por dentro. Porque él, fuera quien fuese, no sabría tratarla. No se daría cuenta de que cuando está nerviosa, se pasa una mano inquieta por el pelo, como si eso alejara lo que la tenía en ese estado. Tampoco sentiría ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando ella ríe; ni sabría que esa sonrisa ladeada sólo la pone cuando se siente avergonzada. No sabría tocarla. Ni sabría hacerla rabiar. Porque, aunque ella lo negara, le encanta, lo sé. Sé que darle un motivo de discusión la hace sentir viva.  
No, él no sabría que me lo estaría quitando todo. Ese imbécil no sabría absolutamente nada… Y, por encima de todo, no la merecería. Sólo yo la merezco, sólo yo puedo pasarme las horas perdido en el bucle de sus desordenados rizos. Sólo yo puedo tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo en leer y memorizar el mapa de su cuerpo. Sólo yo sé qué teclas tocar para que ella termine sudorosa y roja, con los mofletes hinchados, sin importar si es por la rabia o por el calor del momento. Sólo yo la merezco. Y sólo yo puedo dejarla ir para salvar su vida.

Sólo habían transcurrido unos pocos segundos desde el último beso, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido mil años sólo para nosotros dos. Y, si me hubiera dejado, me habría quedado allí mil años más. Me hubiera conformado con sólo mirarla.

Pero nadie iba a regalarme tiempo. Nadie ya iba a regalarme nada que yo quisiera tener, pues yo ya no quería tener nada. Sólo la quería a ella, y ya no podía tenerla. ¿Qué sentido tiene querer cosas si ya perdiste lo único valioso en tu vida?

 _¿Eres imbécil, o un jodido masoquista, Draco? Deja de mirarla, lárgate de una maldita vez. Deja de hacerlo más difícil de lo que es_.

Otro paso hacia atrás, una última mirada, y un adiós sin palabras.  
Sentí sus ojos clavados en mi espalda mientras me marchaba. Sí, me marchaba, y lo hacía con la impresión de haber dejado mi alma con ella.

Debía ir a la Sala de los Menesteres para reunirme con mi tía, pero ni siquiera me acordaba de cómo llegar allí. Subí y bajé escaleras, crucé pasillos y di algún que otro puñetazo a las paredes, un tanto desorientado.

¿A dónde iba exactamente? Ah, sí, a una muerte asegurada. Me dirigía a morir, aunque mi alma ya había muerto unos minutos atrás.

Puse una mueca de asco al descubrir que mis pies me habían llevado ante aquella inmensa puerta doble. Me quedé allí unos segundos, de pie, en medio del solitario y oscuro pasillo, contemplando la luz que entraba por una de las ventanas que daban al exterior. ¿Cómo podía seguir brillando la luna? ¿Por qué cojones los grillos seguían cantando en los terrenos del castillo? Es más, ¿por qué coño no se había detenido todo el jodido mundo? Aquello era absurdo. Totalmente ilógico.

 _Una puta mierda._

Agarré el pomo de la puerta y la abrí. La inmensidad de aquella habitación me hizo querer desaparecer en ella, simplemente quedarme allí, como se quedaban todos los objetos rotos que ya no servían para nada. _Maldita sea. Yo_ estaba roto y no servía para nada. Quise perderme, como me perdía en Hermione entre beso y beso, como se perdía mi razón cada vez que el motivo de su risa era yo.  
Sin embargo, mis pies volvían a caminar sin mi permiso. Ellos sabían el camino, y me llevaban directo a aquel podrido armario.

Al cruzar la última de las esquinas me encontré de frente con dos fornidos hombres apuntándome con su varita, amenazantes, dispuestos a disparar.

— ¡Es él! ¡Es él! —gritó una voz detrás de ellos—. ¡Bajad las varitas, estúpidos!

Mi tía se acercó a mí dando saltitos mientras sonreía ampliamente. Al llegar a mi lado, me dio un fugaz abrazo y, tras dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, hizo un gesto con la mano para que me adelantara.

—Vamos sobrinito, llévanos fuera de este sitio.

Sin pronunciar palabra, di media vuelta y volví sobre mis pasos. Parecía un jodido muerto viviente. Bueno, así me sentía de todos modos. Mientras, mi tía reía risueña, como un niño que espera ansioso por los dulces de Navidad.

—Espero que tu retraso se deba a que has estado practicando diferentes maleficios —comentó ella—. Si quieres, puedes jugar un poco con él, pero luego deberás "Avada Kedabreizarlo".

Y dicho aquello, como si hubiera contado el chiste más gracioso, los tres estallaron en carcajadas. Uno de ellos reía con el mismo timbre que los cerdos chillan al morir. _Imbéciles._

Mientras caminaba esquivando trastos, a pesar de estar acompañado, me sentía más solo que nunca. Una idea descabellada se me pasó por la cabeza… ¿Y si sacaba rápidamente mi varita y tiraba al suelo aquella pila de sillas amontonadas para que se interpusieran entre nosotros? ¿Me daría tiempo a salir de allí, ir a buscarla y desaparecernos? Así de fácil, cogernos de las manos e irnos a algún otro lugar, lejos, muy lejos, y dejar tras nosotros sólo un débil chasquido. Tal vez nunca nos encontraran. Tal vez era eso lo que necesitábamos, perdernos, pero esta vez literalmente.

 _"— ¿Es que nunca prestas atención en clase, Draco? —_ dijo ella en su mente, con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le caracterizaba _—. Nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse dentro de los parámetros de Hogwarts, tonto."_

Su voz entró golpeando fuerte en mi mente, y el recuerdo de ella en mis brazos, bajo aquel inmenso roble, golpeó mi pecho. Estaba tan guapa aquella tarde… Sus mejillas se teñían de un precioso rosa cuando la miraba, lo cual era casi todo el tiempo que pasaba con ella, porque a mí me encantaba hacerlo.

 _"—¿Es que ahora soy tonto? —había preguntado_ _divertido—. Pues a este tonto se le va a olvidar cómo se besa."_

 _"— ¡No! —e_ xclamó ella entre risas _—. No quise decir que seas tonto… Me refería a que eres mi tonto."_

Entonces la acerqué más a mí, sin permitir que hubiera espacio entre su cuerpo y el mío, y le di un leve beso en la comisura de los labios. Ella se quedó quieta, esperando que continuara. Paseé mis labios sobre los suyos para dirigirme al otro extremo, y también besé aquella comisura. La vi cerrar los ojos, relajada y algo excitada. Volví a rozar mis labios en los suyos para luego cerrar yo también los ojos y dejarme llevar. Separamos nuestros labios para dar paso a los del otro. Una y otra vez. Beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia, volvíamos a ser uno en mis recuerdos.

Pero de repente un fuerte golpe me hizo volver a la realidad.

— ¿Habéis visto eso? —exclamó ella, riendo como una niña pequeña.

Por algún motivo le había resultado gracioso tirar abajo una estantería repleta de libros.

—A ver esta noche de qué le sirven los libros a ese asqueroso viejo.

Y su varita siguió lanzando cosas por los aires, provocando más desorden aún si cabe, hasta que al fin se vio la salida.

Corrió hacia ella, sonriendo como nunca.

— ¡Vamos, daos prisa!

Varitas en mano, salimos sigilosamente de la habitación.

— ¿Dónde se supone que…? —dije de repente, dándome cuenta de que el plan hacía aguas por todos lados. ¿Dónde encontraríamos al director? ¿Acaso estaba en Hogwarts?

—En la torre de astronomía —dijo uno de los mortífagos—. Nos han dado el chivatazo de que lo encontraremos allí.

—En la torre de astronomía, en la torre de astronomía… —canturreó mi tía mientras nosotros la seguíamos.

Nos dirigíamos hacia allí como quien se dirige a una clase de encantamientos. Mi tía corría, reía, hacía bromas, y ellos no paraban de reír. Sin embargo, un sonido extraño nos hizo a todos parar en seco y alzar nuestras varitas mientras mirábamos en todas direcciones buscando la procedencia de aquel ruido.  
Todos, en silencio, agudizamos el oído. Pero no se escuchó nada. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, esperando el más leve movimiento de quien fuera que se encontrara fuera de la cama a esas horas.

Silencio.

Seguimos quietos, escuchando.

Más silencio.

Eché una rápida mirada a mi tía, que movía la cabeza en todas direcciones, como si se hubiera vuelto paranoica, como si una mosca invisible le estuviera rondando por la cara.  
Y de repente, otro ruido.  
A duras penas pude distinguirlo de los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, que resonaban tras mis orejas. _Pum, pum, pum._ Bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco mareado. _Pum, pum, pum._ Tal vez acabaran con nosotros antes de lo esperado. _Pum, pum, pum._ ¿Se habría ido ella ya? _Pum, pum, pum._ ¿Se habría puesto a salvo, como le pedí?

De repente, mi tía soltó una risa que casi rozaba la histeria, haciendo que los demás diéramos un brinco del susto.

—Pero a quién tenemos aquí —dijo, mientras se acercaba a una silueta pequeña y oscura. Mis ojos tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para enfocar a aquel gato que bufaba más y más sin quitarle ojo a mi tía.

¿Era posible que fuera la profesora Mcgonagall? Si era ella, definitivamente estábamos perdidos.  
Pero aquel gato no hacía otra cosa que bufar, por lo que descarté la idea al instante.

— ¿No es esta la sucia gata del squib de Filch? —preguntó, extrañada—. ¿Todavía vive? Recuerdo que una vez le pusimos el pellejo del revés probando con magia oscura… Si hubierais visto al torpe de Filch corriendo por los pasillos mientras gritaba "¡un médico, un médico!" —se rió con ganas, como si hubiera recordado un momento muy divertido—. Pensé que después de aquello no duraría mucho más tiempo.

Y tal como dijo aquello, movió enérgicamente su varita, elevó a la gata por los aires y la hizo estamparse fuertemente contra la pared.  
La gata dio un chillido de dolor y se quedó tirada en el suelo. Me pregunté si, aquella vez, la habría matado de verdad.  
Pero, como no podía ser de otra manera, ella no parecía preocupada en absoluto, y como si no hubiera pasado nada, retomó el paso.

Mis manos temblaban levemente a medida que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino. El incidente con la gata de Filch había puesto mis nervios a flor de piel y ya era una ardua tarea pensar con claridad.

— ¡No! —chilló mi tía cuando los otros dos se adelantaron para subir por las escaleras que daban a la torre—. ¡Deteneos, imbéciles! ¿Acaso vuestro minúsculo cerebro no entiende que es él quien debe hacerlo? —explicó, señalándome—. ¿Qué pasará si nos ve entrar a todos? Ese viejo tiene habilidad a la hora de usar la varita, estúpidos, nos desarmaría y arrinconaría sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Tiene que subir él primero, que piense que no corre peligro. Entonces, cuando mi dulce sobrinito lo desarme… —añadió, mientras me pasaba un dedo por la cara, arañándome con su puntiaguda uña—. Intervendremos nosotros.

Ellos se miraron, como si le hubieran contado una historia difícil de creer, y posaron sus miradas juzgadoras sobre mí.

—Será mejor que te des prisa, cielo.

Me cogió del brazo con fuerza y me empujó hacia las escaleras, las cuales subí lenta y torpemente. Ya no había escapatoria, ya no había vuelta atrás. Saboreé mis últimos segundos de libertad mientras me acercaba al final, siendo consciente de que, tal vez después de aquello, esos ruidosos latidos en mi pecho cesaran para siempre.

Lentamente subí el último peldaño y empuñé mi varita, dando pequeños pasos hacia mi objetivo.  
Ahí estaba, tan imponente como siempre, justo delante de mí. Con las manos juntas sobre el cuerpo, me dio la impresión de que me estaba esperando. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, luego miró la mano que sostenía la varita, y volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Alguna vez te has hablado a ti mismo, Draco? —preguntó.

 _¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?_

Di un paso vacilante hacia él, intentando que se sintiera intimidado, pero en vez de eso, volvió a hablar, esta vez con voz compasiva.

—Draco, tú no eres un asesino.

— ¿Cómo sabe lo que soy? —Le respondí elevando la voz—. He hecho cosas horrendas.

Mi mente recordó sucesos y hechos pasados por lo que las personas pensaban que era peligroso tenerme cerca. Y quise convencerme de que sí, de que era un monstruo. Un monstruo despiadado que acabaría de una vez por todas con ese maldito viejo.

— ¿Como maldecir a Katie Bell para que me entregara un collar maldito? ¿O mandarle un vino envenenado a Horace Slughorn para que me lo regalara a mí? Perdóname Draco, pero pienso que esas acciones fueron tan débiles que no las hiciste de corazón.

Otra vez, sus palabras hicieron que volviera a cuestionarme. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que en el fondo no quería acabar con él? ¿Que su vida era más importante que la mía? Sólo me importaba la vida de Hermione, ni siquiera la mía.

—Él confía en mí. —contraataqué.

—No tienes que hacerlo. —dijo, con voz suave y tranquila.

No sólo tenía que hacerlo, _debía_ hacerlo.

—Si no lo hago… —dije con voz entrecortada—. Si no lo hago, él me matará.

Realmente esperaba que lo entendiera, que después de decir aquello no opusiera mucha resistencia, y sobre todo, si al final era capaz de decir aquellas malditas palabras, esperaba que me perdonara.

—Entonces, muchacho, te lo pondré fácil. —dijo Dumbledore lentamente, mientras sacaba su varita del interior de sus ropajes.

— ¡Expeliarmus!

Lo desarmé sin ni siquiera pensarlo, sin darle tiempo a más. Aquel hombre, con las manos levantadas, parecía aún más viejo sin su varita.  
Sentí mi respiración acelerarse al escuchar un ruido en la planta de abajo.

—Hay otros. —afirmó él, realmente sorprendido—. ¿Cómo…?

—El armario evanescente en la sala de los menesteres. —respondí a su pregunta no formulada—. Lo reparé.

Intenté parecer orgulloso de ello, pero mi voz temblorosa lo arruinaba todo.

—Supongo que tiene un hermano…

—En Borgin y Burkes, forman un pasaje.

—Qué ingenioso… —pensó el anciano en voz alta.

Seguía manteniendo mi varita en alto, más o menos firme, apuntándole, y él seguía sin inmutarse, como si pensara que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio mientras escuchábamos a los otros acercarse, y sus ojos compasivos parecían tenerme lástima.

—Draco —dijo, rompiendo el silencio—. Hace años conocí a una persona que tomó muchas decisiones equivocadas… Déjame ayudarte.

—¡No quiero su ayuda! —grité al borde de la desesperación—. ¿Es que no lo entiende? ¡Debo hacer esto!

El anciano director desvió su mirada hacia la entrada, por la que acababan de aparecer mi tía y los otros dos mortífagos. Ella se paró en seco cuando vio que, tal y como me había pedido, lo había desarmado. Parecía sorprendida a la par que impresionada.

—Vaya, vaya… Pero qué tenemos aquí…

El más perfecto de los silencios se apoderó de la estancia, roto sólo por los nerviosos pasos de Bellatrix, que se dirigían hacia mí.

—Bien hecho Draco… —susurró a mi espalda, y sentí un leve beso en la mejilla.

Mi respiración seguía totalmente arrítmica, y mi corazón bombeaba sangre aún más rápido. Se acercaba el momento crucial, el breve instante en el que pasaría de ser un simple maldito niño, a ser un odioso asesino.

—Buenas noches Bellatrix –dijo el director, como si estuviera saludando a un viejo amigo—. Tal vez puedas presentarme a tus amigos… —añadió, posando sus ojos en los enormes varones que la acompañaban.

—Me gustaría, señor director… —respondió ella con voz inocente, casi dulce -. ¡Pero no tenemos tiempo!

Su tono de voz era tan cambiante que la hacían parecer realmente loca. Así era ella, tan pronto hablaba cariñosamente, como al instante siguiente te hablaba como a la basura.

— ¡Hazlo! —gritó Bellatrix, girándose hacia mí bruscamente.

 _¿Ya? Pensé que aún dispondría de varios minutos más…_

 _—_ No tiene las agallas. —dijo uno de los mortífagos, haciendo que mi expresión se tornara enfadada.

 _—_ ¡Hazlo! —repitió mi tía.

 _—_ Es igual que su padre. —comentó el otro, mofándose.

 _¡Callaos! ¡Callaos de una maldita vez!_

 _—_ Déjame hacerlo a mi manera. —pidió el primero.

 _—_ ¡No! —contestó ella—. El Señor Tenebroso dijo que el niño debía hacerlo… Éste es tu momento, Draco. —me instó, con una media sonrisa en la cara—. Hazlo.

 _¡Lo haré, maldita sea! Sólo dame unos segundos más. Sólo unos condenados segundos más._

 _—_ ¡Vamos Draco! —se apresuró a decir—. ¡Ahora!

Su grito ensordecedor me desgarró por dentro. Sí, había llegado el momento, y sí, debía enfrentar mi destino.  
Agarré con más firmeza mi varita y tensé mi brazo, dispuesto a disparar de una endemoniada vez, pero todo mi cuerpo parecía convulsionar. Mi mandíbula temblaba estrepitosamente y no lograba mantener mi mano quieta. Aun así, debía disparar. Y lo haría. Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—No. —dijo una voz detrás de mí, lenta, casi angustiosa.

Olvidé mantener mi varita en alta. O tal vez aquello fue la excusa perfecta para dejar de hacerlo. Me volví ante aquella voz sin dar crédito. Era Snape. Y se acercaba con pasos sigilosos hasta nosotros. _¿Me matará? ¿Tendrá la bondad de hacerlo? ¡Que lo haga ya!_

Pero el profesor de pociones no me miraba a mí, sino al director.

—Severus… —Dumbledore pronunció su nombre en un susurro casi inaudible, e hizo que todos nos quedáramos en silencio.

Nadie se movió, ni siquiera nadie pestañeó.

—Por favor… —dijo el director, en tono casi suplicante.

— ¡Avada Kedabra!

Una luz verde salió despedida de la punta de la varita de Snape. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras seguían aquel haz de luz que se dirigía al anciano director. Le pegó en el pecho, y pude distinguir a la perfección el momento en el que sus viejos ojos perdieron la vida. Fue una milésima de segundo, fue demasiado rápido. Perdieron la luz al instante. Se vaciaron de toda emoción. Y cayó. La fuerza de la maldición más imperdonable de las tres existentes, le empujó de tal manera que lo precipitó hacia el suelo.

Un gritó de alegría me hizo volver a la realidad. Mi tía reía sin parar, como si le hubieran contado un chiste. A los otros también les resultaba graciosa la situación.  
Miré al profesor. En su rostro impasible aprecié un leve, levísimo atisbo de dolor. No me miró, se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido.

— ¡Vamos Draco!

Sentí cómo tiraban de mí y hacían que, mis pies clavados en el suelo, se movieran a la fuerza. Como si de un mal sueño se tratara, mi cabeza no quería comprender lo que había ocurrido. Ver a la mismísima muerte en primera persona, sin lugar a dudas, me había dejado descolocado, me había hundido. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido yo quien le hubiera arrebatado la vida a aquel inocente hombre? ¿Alguna vez habría podido perdonarme a mí mismo?

Las escaleras se hicieron eternas, pesadas. ¿Es que no acabarían nunca?  
Al llegar abajo se nos unieron más mortífagos, diez o quince. No sabía de dónde habían salido, ni me importaba.  
Mi tía andaba rápido, destrozando a golpe de varita todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Estaban haciendo un estropicio, y bastante ruido. Algunos pasillos empezaron a iluminarse, y unos murmullos de voces nerviosas se escuchaban por todas partes. ¿Ya se habrían dado cuenta de lo sucedido? ¿Cómo saldríamos de allí sin que nos acorralaran?

Tan pronto como pensé aquello, varios alumnos aparecieron sosteniendo sus varitas en alto, dispuestos a hacernos frente. Mis acompañantes lanzaron maleficios a diestro y siniestro, intentando escapar.

El mareo y las náuseas que sentía me impedían ver con claridad, pero me pareció distinguir el cabello pelirrojo intenso de una chica. ¿Sería la hermana de Weasley? Ella se volvió, esquivando el ataque de uno de los hombres. Sí, era ella. ¿Qué diablos se creía que hacía? Más le valía volver a meterse en la cama si no quería acabar mal.  
Más compañeros conocidos se enfrentaban a nosotros. El imbécil de Longbottom, la lunática de Lovegood, la tonta de Chang… Y Hermione.

 _Espera, ¿qué hace ella ahí?_

Movía su varita enérgicamente mientras intentaba cubrir a su pecosa amiga. Entorné los ojos para mirarla mejor y descubrí que le estaba costando trabajo protegerla y esquivar los hechizos lanzados contra ella.

 _Maldita sea. ¡Maldita sea!_

Una luz verde esmeralda pasó rozándole el pelo mientras se agachaba. Apreté los labios y empuñé mi varita, dispuesto a enfrentarme con cualquiera que le hiciera el más mínimo arañazo. Pero ella se volvió bruscamente, y como si hubiera notado mi presencia, me miró fijamente a los ojos. Parecía no dar crédito a lo que veía. Parecía pensar que se había vuelto loca. Y se quedó allí de pie, desarmada, olvidando ponerse a salvo, siendo blanco fácil para los demás.

Mi tía jaló de mí, haciéndome pasar a un pasillo más desalojado. Volví la cabeza. Ella me seguía con la mirada, ignorando que un desgraciado frente a ella estaba a punto de atacarle. En un veloz movimiento de varita hice que aquel hombre resbalara y cayera al suelo, lo cual hizo que ella desviara sus ojos hacia él, sacándola de su aturdimiento.

Una última mirada incrédula por su parte antes de seguir luchando contra los intrusos hizo que se me cayera el alma al suelo. Los hechizos volaban por doquier, y distinguí cómo el pequeño de los Weasley tiraba de ella, evitando que uno de ellos le impactara por la espalda, y haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran. La tomó por la cintura mientras giraba sobre sí mismo para esquivar otro.

Reprimí el impulso de volver para partirle la cara… Si aquel iba a ser el imbécil que me la iba a quitar, necesitaría una para poder cuidar de ella.

Como no había sabido hacerlo yo.

-.-.  
Bueno, ¡se va acercando el capítulo final! ¿Qué os ha parecido este?  
Gracias por todos vuestros reviews y comentarios, sois los mejores :3

Y un agradecimiento especial a la gran "Nasuasda" por ayudarme en la escritura y darme consejitos. Gracias a ella este capítulo roza la perfección, al menos para mí. Os recomiendo muy mucho pasar por su perfil y leer sus historias, son de lo mejorcito de FF.  
¡Besitos!


	10. Represalias y confusiones

¡Aquí vengo con otra actualización! Debo decir que este capítulo tiene escenas lemon (osea, contenido sexual), así que quien sea sensible al tema, advertido queda :3

 **Capítulo 9: Represalias y confusiones**

—A ver si lo he entendido —dijo en un susurro cargado de odio, con aquella penetrante voz, capaz de revolver a los muertos en sus tumbas —. Tú —añadió, señalándome con un huesudo y desafiante dedo—, no has tenido ni el coraje ni el valor de cumplir la tarea que te encomendé, como un mísero pusilánime… Y tú —continuó, señalando al hombre que se encontraba a mi derecha, el hombre al cual debía llamar profesor Snape—, tú tuviste que acudir en su ayuda.

Un silencio que helaba la sangre se apoderó de la habitación en la que sólo estábamos nosotros tres.  
El Señor Tenebroso, sentado en un gigantesco sillón morado, nos observaba con ojos acusadores desde su posición. Snape y yo, de pie frente a él, esperábamos nuestra sentencia. ¿Qué le parecería justo? ¿Matarnos a los dos por desobedecer sus claras y contundentes órdenes? ¿Matarme sólo a mí y premiarlo a él por haber sido el que acabó con la vida de Dumbledore? Lo cierto era que, de una u otra manera, correría sangre por ese inmaculado suelo de mármol.

—¡Mírame! —gritó de repente, sobresaltándome.

Sin el coraje suficiente para levantar la vista de mis zapatos, sentí sus ojos clavados en mi pecho.

¿De dónde iba a sacar las fuerzas para mirar a aquel hombre? Sería como el condenado a muerte que decide que lo último que quiere que vean sus ojos sea a su verdugo.

¿Aquello le provocaría satisfacción? Mi miedo, el terror, el espanto que sentía en aquel momento. ¿Sería capaz de escuchar los latidos desbocados de mi corazón?

—Quisiera interpretar el hecho de que no seas capaz de mirarme como que sientes vergüenza de ti mismo —apuntó con dureza—. Dime, Draco, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Incapaz aún de levantar la cabeza, como si el Señor Tenebroso se tratara de un basilisco que te arrebata la vida si osas mirarle a los ojos, asentí.

—Y tú, Severus, ¿es el orgullo lo que te hace mantener la compostura ante mí? —sus palabras sonaban intimidantes, amenazadoras.

—Sí, mi señor —dijo Snape a modo de respuesta.

—Así que te sientes satisfecho de tu hazaña… Cual niño engreído hurtando caramelos y saliendo impune de ello…

—Mi señor, haber acabado con Dumbledore, cumpliendo así con sus deseos, ha sido tan gratif…

—¡Silencio! —chilló, levantándose de su asiento.

El tono de su voz pasó de ser un leve murmullo a un fuerte bramido que me erizó los pelos de la nuca, haciéndome sentir un sudor frío en las palmas de las manos, agarrotadas del miedo.  
Con pasos cortos y lentos se acercó a nosotros, arrastrando tras de sí una larga túnica negra.

—Mis deseos, Severus —terció, con una voz más profunda y despiadada que antes—, eran que _Draco_ matara a Dumbledore.

Levanté la mirada al percatarme de que se había parado frente a mí, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Mis ojos llorosos se toparon con los suyos, furiosos, asesinos.

—Lloras como un miserable muggle, Malfoy. Eres igual de patético que tu padre.

A pesar de estar aterrorizado y contra todo pronóstico lógico y racional, le aguanté la mirada, ya fuera por temor a hacer un simple movimiento en falso o por la impresión que provocaba mirar directamente a esos ojos tan vacíos.

—Veo que al menos tienes la decencia de aceptar lo sucedido y no intentar engañarme con sucias y pobres mentiras… Como hizo tu padre en su día… Pero, como comprenderás, Draco, esto no puede quedar así —hizo una pausa, fingiendo quedarse pensativo—. ¿Qué tipo de lord sería si dejara ir a aquellos que no cumplen con mis expectativas?

Dicho aquello, metió su afilada mano dentro de la túnica, y, empuñándola con excesivo mimo, sacó su varita.

Cerré los ojos, intentando asimilar mi destino, pero una traviesa muchacha de pelo ondulado cruzó mi mente en ese preciso momento y me desconcentré. Corría a cámara lenta entre los árboles, y, como en el recuerdo de aquella vez de tantas que nos escaqueamos de clase, llevaba ese vestido color crema que se había puesto aquella tarde sólo para mí.

—¡Crucio!

Me impactó directamente en el pecho, fuerte, potente, cogiéndome con la guardia baja. Como una corriente eléctrica sentí la maldición corriendo por mis venas, destrozándomelas, estallando bajo mi piel. Caí de rodillas, doblándome de dolor mientras un alarido salía de mis labios.

 _¡Joder!_

Quise llamar a mi tía, que esperaba tras la puerta, suplicarle que me salvara, que dijera algo que hiciera que la tortura acabara. Sin embargo, no fui capaz.

 _Ella no va a mover un maldito dedo para ayudarte, estúpido._

Mi subconsciente parecía el más cuerdo en aquel momento. La situación me impedía pensar con claridad. Sólo lograba escuchar los gritos que inconscientemente profería, pero los oía lejanos, distantes, como si no fuera yo el que gritara.

 _¡Que me mate de una puñetera vez! ¿No es lo que quiere? ¡Que lo haga ya!_

Tirado en el suelo, convulsionándome y con los ojos fuertemente apretados, aprecié el rostro de Hermione de nuevo, frente a mí. Creí que el tiempo se paraba para dejarme apreciar la curvatura de sus labios una vez más, sus ojos castaños, sus largas pestañas... De repente, sonrió, ajena a mi sufrimiento, y la odié por ello.

 _¿De qué coño te ríes?_

Ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Tal vez dije algo que hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y se mordiera el labio inferior.

Un torbellino de dolor aún más agudo que el anterior recorrió mi columna vertebral haciendo que me encogiera y estirara violentamente, como si aquello pudiera sacar el daño de mi cuerpo.

Ella se giró y volvió a correr, lentamente, como si flotara, como en un sueño.

 _¿Dónde vas? ¡Vuelve!_

La seguí, sorteando árboles y algún que otro espino, pero cada paso que daba dolía más que el anterior, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para centrarme en ella.  
Se movía ligera, haciendo ondear grácilmente su vestido y dejando al descubierto la parte alta de sus piernas con cada movimiento.

Pegué la frente fuertemente contra el helado suelo con la intención de partírmela. Matarme rompiéndome la cabeza sería mucho más placentero que el suplico que llevaba aguantando… ¿Cuánto, veinte segundos? ¿O tal vez diez minutos? ¡Quizá incluso horas! No recordaba el inicio de la tortura y tampoco veía el final, así que me aferré de nuevo a ella, al recuerdo de aquella tarde en los alrededores de Hogwarts, cuando volvimos a vernos a escondidas y a romper un par de reglas.

El bosque prohibido parecía iluminarse por donde ella pasaba, divertida, incluso algo excitada por incumplir las normas.  
Aún corriendo dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para mirarme, con una sonrisa en los labios. Los pelos se le vinieron a la cara y los apartó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza antes de volverse para acelerar el paso.

El dolor cesó, pero yo estaba demasiado cansado para seguir tras ella.  
Tirado boca abajo, con la mejilla derecha apoyada en el suelo y la boca abierta de puro agotamiento, la observé alejarse en mis pensamientos, mientras veía con mis propios ojos cómo el impertérrito profesor de semblante serio se doblaba de dolor junto a mí.

* * *

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Ron desde el otro lado de la tienda.

Levanté la mirada, extrañada. ¿Me preguntaba a mí?  
Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Oh, sí, me preguntaba a mí.  
Lo miré, perpleja. La pregunta era ridícula, ¿qué no me pasa? Porque sin duda, me pasaba de todo.

—No, qué va —respondí irónica— si olvidamos el hecho de que llevamos semanas atrapados entre estas cuatro telas, sin comida ni agua, huyendo de Voldemort… —Ron arqueó levemente el ceño y Harry levantó la vista del guardapelo, al cual llevaba examinando con infinita atención todo el día. Hice una leve pausa al comprender que mencionar su nombre no había sido lo más acertado en aquel momento— Sí. Si olvidamos todo eso, podríamos decir que estoy perfectamente.

—Bueno, tampoco te pongas así —dijo él, con un deje de hostilidad en la voz— Sólo me preocupaba por ti, llevas todo el día callada.

 _Tampoco es que haya hablado mucho las últimas semanas,_ pensé, molesta.

Irritable podría haber sido mi segundo nombre desde que tuvimos que huir de toda civilización y escondernos en los bosques más recónditos de todo Reino Unido.  
Todo me sentaba mal, pues todo estaba fuera de lugar. No llevaba muy bien eso de no controlar la situación, y se me estaba haciendo pesado cargar con todo.  
Me enfurecía a menudo, por lo que mis amigos podían pasar horas sin dirigirme la palabra, lo cual era un maldito dilema. Estar con la boca cerrada todo el día sólo implicaba una cosa… No había distracción, sólo un doloroso silencio que facilitaba que mi estúpido subconsciente me lo recordara cada dos por tres. Cómo no iba a estar de un humor de perros cuando ni yo misma era capaz de acatar la orden que me había impuesto: No pensar en él. Estaba total, absoluta e irrevocablemente prohibido.

Después de aquella maldita noche, recordaba todo como una mala pesadilla. Mis recuerdos eran borrosos y poco nítidos, como los de un borracho que vaga dando bandazos hasta su casa, cayéndose un par de veces al doblar una esquina.  
Ese último beso fue el desencadenante de la descomunal opresión que sentía en el pecho constantemente, y no estaba del todo segura si era porque sabía con certeza que nunca más volvería a sentir sus húmedos labios, o por el hecho de que estuviera enamorada de un asesino. Un jodido maldito asesino que mi estúpido subconsciente me recordaba cada dos por tres. Aquello me ponía furiosa, pues no hacía más que complicar la ardua tarea que me había impuesto: olvidarlo, olvidarlo de una buena vez.

En los días siguientes mi irritabilidad fue en aumento. Mi mente estaba saturada de pensamientos negativos que me abochornaban y en algunas ocasiones me descubría deseando cerrar los ojos y dormir durante largas horas para no pensar en todo aquello. Me encontraba en una encrucijada: por un lado, me deprimía recordar que Draco había asesinado a Dumbledore, o que al menos lo había intentado, y que después de todo resultó ser un Mortífago, confirmando las incesantes sospechas de Harry y haciendo que tuviera que darle la razón. Por otro, era consciente de que lo extrañaba y de que una parte de mi cerebro se negaba a repudiarlo pese a ello. Y luego, nuestra interminable travesía por los diferentes bosques del país tratando de descubrir los misterios de los Horrocruxes, sumada al convaleciente Ron que cada día se ponía tan irritable como yo.

En ciertas ocasiones aprovechaba los momentos en que debía vigilar la tienda para llorar. No podía hacerlo delante de Harry y de Ron, sólo añadiría un problema más a los muchos que teníamos, y suponía que al verme en aquel estado deplorable ellos verían las esperanzas de nuestra misión por el suelo, ya que por lo general era mi cabeza la que ponía lógica en los planes. Debía mostrarme firme y segura, al menos mientras estuviera con ellos, ya que cuando me encontraba sola me sentía interiormente débil y desprotegida, a causa de él. De Draco.

Recordaba cómo se sentían sus besos, mi mente recreaba una y otra vez en mi cuerpo las sensaciones que él había despertado en mí. Imaginaba que tal vez pudiera aparecérseme por la espalda y abrazarme, como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que nos veíamos a escondidas en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Incluso me parecía oír su voz cada vez que algún sonido provenía del bosque, haciéndome voltear súbitamente y buscarlo con apremio. Me sentía un poco estúpida cada vez que me daba cuenta de que mi comportamiento se alejaba de lo sensato, y por momentos estaba convencida de que estaba olvidándome de quién era yo. Draco había roto todos mis esquemas, sin dudas yo ya no era la misma. Estaba segura de que nunca volvería a ser la misma persona. Definitivamente no.

Sin embargo, no podía soslayar el hecho de que Draco hubiera cometido crímenes atroces. No sólo había intentado asesinar a Dumbledore, también había embrujado a Katie Bell por medio de un collar. Aunque fuera accidentalmente, lo hizo, y mi corazón se retorcía cada vez que reconocía esa realidad. También fue su culpa que Ron se envenenara con hidromiel; fue Draco quien planeó que aquella botella llegara al despacho del profesor Slughorn. Me bastaba recordar que mientras nos encontrábamos a escondidas por los corredores del castillo él planeaba la intrusión de los Mortífagos a Hogwarts para volver a caer en la más profunda de las desilusiones.

Porque yo de verdad había creído en un futuro junto a él, había guardado una pequeña esperanza de que hubiera felicidad para nosotros. Pero no, había creído en una mentira. A Draco no le había importado lo que yo sentía por él, no le había importado que yo estuviera dispuesta a dejarlo todo, a mi familia, a mis amigos, para estar a su lado. Incluso cuando le había confesado que lo prefería por encima de Ron y de Harry, las personas que siempre habían estado conmigo, él había seguido mintiéndome, escogió marcharse al bando enemigo.

Ahora sólo podía esperar a que el tiempo pasara y curara las heridas, sólo debía soportar aquella mezcla de sentimientos que me llevaban a pensar una y otra vez en él hasta que en algún momento ya no sintiera nada más.

Con el correr de los días me empeñé en poner mayor concentración en las tareas diarias. Reconocía que se volvía tedioso tener que lidiar con un Harry testarudo y reticente a cerrar su mente ante Voldemort, y que constantemente se escandalizaba por las visiones que tenía. Se había tornado arduo tener que repetirle todos los días, como si se tratara de una plegaria desesperada, que por favor cerrara su mente, que no lo dejara entrar. Pero no, era inútil intentar hacerle entrar en razón. Continuaríamos enterándonos de las acciones de Voldemort mientras él se mantuviera en esa postura. Por otro lado, trataba de ser más tolerante con Ron mientras éste no paraba de quejarse de cada cosa que pasaba. Que la comida, que el frío, que las noticias, que "no lo llamen así" cada vez que pronunciábamos el nombre de Voldemort. En diversas ocasiones había sentido el impulso de abofetearlo, incluso de insultarlo, pero la mejor manera de afrontar los problemas era mantener la mente en frío, por eso respiraba hondo y trataba de ser lo más prudente posible.

—Que estés con cabestrillo no te impide utilizar magia, ¿o sí? —le reproché a Ron en una ocasión, que se quejaba desde la cama porque no alcanzaba a coger la manta que se encontraba revuelta en una esquina—. Eres perfectamente capaz de utilizar tu varita.

—¿Sabes qué? —respondió, y yo me tensé, esperando una respuesta fuera de tono, pero en vez de eso, dijo—. Tienes razón, no lo había pensado.

En ese momento lo observé un poco indignada, a Harry y a mí nos ponía de los nervios que Ron abusara de su estado de convalecencia para evitar algunas tareas que realizábamos dentro de la tienda. No obstante, a medida que su salud mejoraba y él era capaz de volver a asistirse por su cuenta, empecé a notar que demostraba un sutil interés en mí. No que intentara cortejarme de alguna estúpida manera, sino que el aire lóbrego y la sensación de soledad y desesperanza que por momentos experimentaba cada uno de nosotros tres en aquel viaje, había hecho que el uno buscara refugio en el otro, que los minutos de tristeza y de incertidumbre individual fueran llenados con una silenciosa compañía, con un leve abrazo o con un sorpresivo café junto al fuego cuando las horas de vigilia eran azotadas por el frío. Ron aparecía a mi lado fingiendo estar aburrido, aunque yo sabía que en realidad anhelaba sentirse acompañado. Las discusiones entre él y Harry se hacían cada vez más inminentes, y cada vez que peleaban, Ron salía de la tienda enfurecido y se sentaba por allí. A veces solo, a veces buscando mi compañía. El caso es que fuera como fuese, de todas maneras terminábamos unidos al final del día. Y en muchos sentidos.

Cuando me di cuenta de que los sentimientos de Ron hacia mí eran veraces me sentí afligida. No había hecho nada malo pero no podía dejar de condenarme. Sentía culpa, sentía que de alguna manera estaba traicionando a Draco al dejarme llevar por la situación y por los sentimientos que por entonces encontraba en mis vigilias junto a él. Muchas veces nos quedábamos simplemente callados, mirando el fuego, y sin poder evitarlo yo apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él me abrazaba. Me sentía contenida, aunque Ron no conociera mis verdaderos sentimientos. Era un calor reconfortante que sólo se esfumaba cuando mis recuerdos de Draco se acentuaban en lo doloroso que había sido su abandono. Por lo demás, aunque estaba segura de que aún no había podido sacar a Draco de mis pensamientos, me sentía aliviada en brazos de Ron. No estaba mal, después de todo.

Comencé a ser yo quien le acompañara durante su turno de vigilancia. Las horas podían pasar en un santiamén mientras recordábamos anécdotas de Hogwarts, de todas nuestras vacaciones, o incluso intentando descifrar cómo diantres abrir el guardapelo. Con el tiempo también caí en la cuenta de que había vuelto a reír, con ganas, gracias a él. Había recordado lo mucho que me gustaba el humor de Ron. Entonces me dio un vuelco el estómago.  
Una tarde, a plena luz del día, me detuve a mirar sus ojos y noté lo hermosos que eran. Me ruboricé cuando me di cuenta de que él también me estaba mirando fijamente y enseguida me di la vuelta, quedándome sin aire, mientras mi mente cavilaba alguna excusa para mi repentino gesto.

—Harry —dije con apremio—, debemos ayudar a Harry.

Y entré en la tienda dando tumbos para asesorar a Harry en la preparación de una poción repelente, dado que se nos había agotado el repelente de insectos que habíamos traído de La Madriguera. Aunque aquello no importaba tanto en verdad.

—¿Y bien? —soltó Harry mezclando los ingredientes a la par que consultaba el libro de pociones.

—Igual que siempre —respondí dejando el guardapelo sobre la mesa—. No hay manera de abrirlo. Está endemoniado.

—¡No me digas! —exclamó Harry en un tono sardónico.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has conseguido terminar la poción? —inquirí, y percibí a Ron detrás de mí, entrando también a las cuatro telas que hacían de aquella tienda nuestro hogar.

—Aún no —respondió Harry sin quitar la vista del mejunje—. De sólo recordar que fue Snape el que nos enseñó a elaborar esta poción hace que quiera destruirla.

—¿Lo recuerdan? —comentó Ron entre risas—. Fue el día en que Fred y George le lanzaron el maleficio de los micromosquitos a Goyle para poner a prueba la poción.

Harry y Ron se rieron a la vez, olvidando momentáneamente el asunto del guardapelo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Ron mencionara a Goyle me hizo pensar inevitablemente en Draco, y de mis labios no salió ni un atisbo de sonrisa. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas quedarme sola para pensar y digerir aquel mal trago, aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos que venían a mi mente.

Pasaron dos o tres noches hasta que volví a quedarme a solas con Ron, ya que uno de los dos o tenía que hacer la vigilia o se quedaba durmiendo. Comenzamos a darnos cuenta de que estar todo el día en alerta y llevar el guardapelo encima nos producía un cansancio enorme, por lo que los tres decidimos dedicar unos pocos días a dormir bien.

El permanecer recostada y relajada hacía que mi mente se sumiera en mis más indeseadas cavilaciones. Maldito Draco, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué tuvo que engañarme y huir como un cobarde? Por momentos lo maldecía y por momentos lo extrañaba. Imaginaba sus labios buscando los míos, su aliento atravesándome y sus dedos suaves acariciando mi cabello. Sabía que debía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Draco, que debía olvidar lo que había sentido por él y entender que ahora era mi enemigo; a quien probablemente debería enfrentar sin que nada importara, sin miramientos por lo que un día pudimos tener, aunque aquello me causara un profundo dolor en el pecho. Debía ser fuerte y luchar junto a mis amigos, pero… Resultaba tan difícil, y más cuando lo único que podía hacer era dar vueltas en el escueto derredor del bosque, preocupándome por no ser vista, o permanecer oculta dentro de la tienda. No tenía tiempo para distraerme, sino que tenía todo el maldito tiempo del mundo para pensar en él.

Respiré hondo y me di la vuelta en la cama, estaba a punto de apagar la luz cuando de repente pude ver por un pequeño resquicio al otro lado de la tienda que Ron se quitaba la camisa. En efecto, el rubor de mis mejillas tuvo que haber sido descomunal porque podía sentir cómo mi rostro ardía. Casi sin aire, volví a darme la vuelta para pensar en otra cosa, en cualquier cosa, pero ¡maldición!, ¿es que nunca había notado lo sexy que eran sus bíceps?

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas barrer esa imagen mental de Ron, no debía permitirme desearlo, ¡era mi amigo! Volví a respirar hondo y cuando me sentí capaz de ejecutar una reacción sensata, volteé nuevamente para apagar la luz. Sólo que esta vez era Ron quien estaba mirándome.

Sin camisa. Maldición. Joder.

—R-Ron —farfullé—, ¿no puedes dormir? —pregunté, descubriéndome bastante nerviosa y fingiendo el tono de voz más despreocupado que pude.

—No —respondió él de inmediato—. No, Hermione.

Noté que en su mirada flotaba un mínimo halo de tristeza, mezclado con expectación. Se veía tenso, conocía muy bien a Ronald Weasley como para aseverar que en aquel momento estaba tratando de decir algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté acomodándome en la cama. Él se acercó a mi cama, y cuando llegó, se sentó en ella, junto a mí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco que me hizo perder la compostura. Tenía su piel muy cerca de mí y mis mejillas seguían ardiendo.

—Estoy harto —resopló él, como si quisiera confesarme algo que no se atrevía a contar—. Estoy harto de estar aquí sin saber nada de mi familia. ¿Sabes? También estoy harto de sentir que soy un bueno para nada, que no aporto nada útil a la misión. Hemos estado dando vueltas desde que llegamos a Grimmauld Place hace más de un mes y aún no hemos avanzado nada. Harry no se cansa de repetirme que si no me siento a gusto puedo volver a mi casa. Es injusto, ¿no crees? Estar aquí tratando de ayudar, sabiendo que tu familia puede morir cualquier día, y que tus esfuerzos no se noten.

—Ron…—comencé, muy suavemente—. Ron, es verdad que te quejas de todo…

—¿Tú también? —me acusó en ese tono que yo conocía tan bien y que podía llegar a herirme—. Está bien, si tú también vas a…

—¡No! —exclamé tomándolo del brazo ante su tentativa de irse y enseguida salí de la cama para encararlo.

Él me miró a los ojos tan intensamente que sentí como si un golpe de aire me azotara con violencia, como si de repente la gravedad se volviera más densa y mis fuerzas fueran fútiles para resistirla. Sólo podía ver cómo el rostro de Ron pasaba del enojo a una extraña expresión de ingenuidad. Me sentí culpable por no haber encontrado palabras que lo consolaran, y lo único que atiné a hacer fue acariciar sus mejillas.

Y allí estaba yo, tan confundida, tan dolida, buscando los ojos de Draco en los ojos de Ron, palpando su piel en la suavidad de la piel de mi amigo y queriendo creer que no estaba enloqueciendo y que mi fantasía podría volverse realidad con tan solo desearlo.

No era consciente de las implicaciones que aquella situación podría acarrear en el futuro cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se pegaba al de Ron y mis labios se encontraban con los de él, fundiéndose en un beso tan enfervorecido que terminó por convencerme de que definitivamente aquello era real. Sus brazos me rodearon la cintura e instintivamente yo hice lo mismo. Estaba dispuesta a perder los estribos sólo si con eso podía aliviar un poco el dolor que me había dejado Draco.

Pensaba en él en cada segundo, en cada partícula de aire que exhalaban nuestras bocas y en cada milímetro de las caricias que nos dábamos. Por momentos había un nudo formándose en mi garganta amenazando con abatirme y echarlo todo a perder. Por más de que me había dejado llevar estaba consciente de que era mi alma la que buscaba desesperada revivir el calor que sólo en brazos de Draco había podido sentir. Había una lucha interna desatándose en mí, estaba loca por imaginar que era Draco el que en aquel momento me hacía vibrar de forma tan escandalosa, pero al mismo tiempo guerreaba contra aquella proyección de Draco que sufría las consecuencias en el cuerpo de Ron. Nunca creí que fuera capaz de besar a alguien tan violentamente. Comencé a tratar al cuerpo de Ron con tanta vehemencia que estaba segura que él creyó que se trataba de una pasión desmesurada que yo no podía contener.

Poco a poco fuimos recostándonos sobre la cama, su peso me oprimía de forma indolente, aunque no me importaba. Joder, ¿acaso importaba algo ya?  
Estaba excitada, obnubilada y completamente segura de que quería perder el control. No me importaban las consecuencias, necesitaba experimentar aquella comunión que no me brindaría otra cosa más que un poco de consuelo. Y sabía que Ron lo necesitaba también. Los dos nos entregamos, aunque particularmente en mi acto de entrega hubo cierto egoísmo: yo esperaba recibir algún tipo de afecto, pero evidentemente no había en mí ningún afecto que entregar a Ron más allá de la amistad.

Me maldije en silencio al tiempo que me concentraba puntillosamente en cada sensación. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Era la primera vez que tenía este contacto tan fuerte con alguien.

Me quemaba cada beso recibido, como si sus labios fueran fuego y mi piel una mecha que ardía fácilmente.

¿Y sus manos? Ah, sus manos… Dejaban caos por donde tocaban, se enredaban en mi pelo y mantenían mi cabeza fuertemente sujeta, luego agarraban mi cara, o entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos, o…  
Introdujo una mano feroz bajo mi jersey, abrasando mi cintura, pero siguió subiendo hasta encontrar uno de mis pechos. No vaciló a la hora de agarrarlo con fuerza, haciéndome dar un leve gemido de dolor y excitación… Pensé en Draco. ¿Qué diría? O mejor, ¿qué haría? ¿Le partiría la boca a Ron de una patada? ¿Le dejaría claro que yo era suya a base de infringirle dolor?

 _¿Qué mierda estás pensando, estúpida? Si realmente le importaras no te hubiera dejado ir, tonta, que eres tonta._

Con un repentino dolor en el pecho, empujé fuertemente a Ron para hacerlo girar y ponerme yo encima de él. Cuando estuve sentada sobre él, con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, me quité el jersey, quedando en sujetador ante mi amigo, ya con el torso desnudo. Me abalancé sobre él, besando sus labios con furia, con rabia.

 _Maldito Draco. Maldito cabrón._

Ron me devolvía los besos con entusiasmo mientras aprisionaba mis pechos con sus manos, y empecé a sentir su sexo bajo el mío, dando leves golpes bajo el pantalón, pidiendo ser liberado.  
La impresión de sentir su intimidad tan de repente me impidió darme cuenta de que Ron luchaba con el cierre de mi sujetador, y sólo fui consciente cuando lo oí murmurar cosas como "maldito objeto del diablo" o "cómo se abre esta cosa".  
Eché mis manos a la espalda y, sujetando las suyas, le mostré cómo se hacía.  
El cierre se abrió y él por fin pudo acariciar mi espalda de principio a fin sin nada que se interpusiera entre su tacto y mi piel.  
Mis pechos cayeron libres, y en ese momento me cuestioné a mí misma y las malditas decisiones sin sentido que llevaba bastante tiempo tomando. Perdida, como confusa.

 _¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Crees que es justo lo que estás haciendo?_

Pero en ese momento, sus ojos se posaron en mis senos y sentí su erección aún más pronunciada bajo mi cuerpo.

El hecho de que fuera capaz de excitar a Ron, paradójicamente, me excitaba bastante a mí también. Sin embargo, me sentía avergonzada por estar tan desnuda ante sus ojos, por lo que me tumbé sobre él, tapando así mi pecho de alguna manera.

No contento con lo que le ofrecía, sus manos se las arreglaron para deslizarse bajo mis pantalones hacia mi trasero. Aprisionadas bajo el apretado pantalón, sus ardientes manos agarraron mis nalgas y las hizo moverse sobre él, con ritmo, en sintonía con sus movimientos de cadera.

Se estaba masturbando con mi cuerpo. Ron. _Mi amigo_.  
Aquello no podía estar bien, no, no era correcto, para nada. Sin embargo, ¿por qué se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien? Era una sensación tan placentera, agradable, divina, deliciosa. Era muy consciente desde un primer momento que debía parar, pero a veces lo prohibido creaba una intriga de lo más excitante, y últimamente me gustaba demasiado romper las reglas.

Ron sacó sus manos de debajo de mis pantalones, me tomó de la cintura, y con un rápido movimiento me hizo girar hasta dar con el colchón bajo mi espalda, dejando de nuevo mis pechos al descubierto.  
Deslizó sus labios por mi cuerpo, dando algún que otro beso en alguna esquina de mi piel, primero en el cuello, luego en mis senos, después en mi cintura pasando por mi ombligo, y bajando…

Desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón, no sin cierta dificultad a causa del suave temblor de sus manos, bajó la cremallera del mismo, y me lo arrebató, tirándolo fuertemente a un lado. Ahora sólo un trocito de tela blanca evitaba mi completa desnudez, y por alguna extraña razón, aquello también le estorbaba. Deslizó su mano derecha por mi muslo izquierdo, haciéndome estremecer por lo que pasaría de inmediato. Su mano izquierda ya agarraba uno de mis pechos cuando sentí sus dedos traviesos atravesando la frontera de mis braguitas desde abajo. Deseosos de encontrar lo más puro de mi cuerpo, eran los primeros en explorar esa parte de mí.  
Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Ron era alguien de confianza, un amigo, un confidente, una persona que había estado en las buenas y en las malas… Pero no era él. No era Draco...

Sus dedos inquietos acariciaban mi sexo dulcemente, casi pude sentir su miedo a hacerme daño, a lastimarme. Lo hacía con cariño, haciéndome sentir segura con él. Tuve entonces la certeza de que, aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que hubiera sido Draco quien me tocara de esa forma por primera vez, entregarle mi virginidad a Ron sería acertado.  
Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Draco hizo que el dolor de mi pecho aumentara insoportablemente. Tenía un agujero en el corazón, una pena desosegada que no conseguía controlar, y sin darme cuenta, una desobediente lágrima abandonó mis ojos. Un leve sollozo captó la atención de mi amigo, que alzó la cabeza para mirarme, y una expresión horrorizada cruzó su rostro de inmediato, dejando la mano quieta sobre mi sexo.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó en un susurro, angustiado.

—No —respondí sin voz, secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Sacó la mano de mis braguitas para sujetar mi cara y hacerme mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Y por qué lloras? —preguntó, con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz— Dime qué he hecho mal. Yo… No me perdonaría hacerte daño, Hermione —esperó mi respuesta, pero ante la falta de ella, añadió—. Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos…

Esas palabras me recordaron a su adiós en aquel frío y oscuro pasillo del castillo. Sentí el corazón haciéndose trizas bajo las costillas… Pero aquello no podía acabar conmigo, con mi vida. Estaba destrozada, pero seguía siendo capaz de ponerme en pie por las mañanas, caminar, hablar… E incluso reír. La persona que se encontraba sobre mí me lo había demostrado. Podía volver a reír, ya fuera de sus ocurrencias o de su particular sentido del humor… Así que seguía viva. Y podía lograrlo, superaría aquello. Pero antes debía dar un paso más allá…

Aún con las saladas lágrimas secándose en mis mejillas, entrelacé mis brazos en su cuello, lo atraje a mí con relativa facilidad, y lo besé.  
Si antes mis besos habían sido fieros y violentos a causa de la patética venganza de la que Draco nunca se enteraría, aquel nuevo beso era dulce y cálido. Así era como lo besaba a él… Lentamente, con amor, sintiendo sus labios. Descubrí en ese preciso momento que los labios de Ron eran más gruesos y carnosos. Y me gustaron, a pesar de todo.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que él tomara el control, aunque la oscuridad en la tienda se había hecho tan pronunciada que había una casi total falta de visibilidad.

Sentí sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo de nuevo y no pude evitar volver a estremecerme bajo su cuerpo. Él se separó un poco y sentí sus piernas desnudas sobre las mías.

¿En qué momento se había quitado los pantalones? _Oh, dios mío._

Dejó de acariciarme ahí abajo para echar a un lado mis bragas.  
Tragué saliva al sentirlo, y me pareció que el silencio empezaba a pesar mucho más, a ser más profundo. Era como si los segundos pasaran más despacio de lo normal, como si los dos hubiéramos contenido la respiración al mismo tiempo. Pero él cada vez estaba más adentro.

Un gemido de excitación rasgó mi garganta mientras agarraba la almohada con fuerza a un lado de mi cabeza. Cuando llegó al final, Ron dio un suspiro de placer y entrelazó su mano con la mía sobre la almohada.  
Con la mano libre lo atraje a mí, sintiendo su peso sobre mi pecho, y escuché su respiración entrecortada a un lado de mi cuello.

Él empezó a moverse, y aunque lo hacía lentamente, sentí la adrenalina y el fervor de mi sangre corriendo locamente por mis venas, provocándome un ligero mareo.  
Moví mis piernas y las enlacé a las suyas, aprisionándole, de manera que sólo pudiera moverse de cintura para arriba, lo cual hacía endemoniadamente bien.

Estaba experimentando una nueva sensación tan jodidamente placentera que pensé que iba a estallar de puro gusto de un momento a otro. Estaba tan cegada, tan extasiada, que hacía cosas sin darme cuenta, como morderme el labio o besar su cuerpo, y de repente, en aquella oscuridad tan majestuosa, ya me fue imposible distinguir a Ron. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par no era capaz de verle, y aquello me hizo pensar en algo tan egoísta que, si no hubiera sido porque en aquel momento el placer en mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien, me habría sentido culpable.

Poco me importaron los sentimientos de Ron cuando mi mente imaginó que el que se encontraba sobre mí era Draco. En el mismo instante en que pensé que era él el que me estaba haciendo el amor, el placer se multiplicó por mil. Mi pecho empezó a subir y bajar más rápido debido a que mi respiración se había acelerado considerablemente.  
Draco comenzó a moverse más deprisa, sin parar ni un segundo, sin darme tiempo a tomar aire. Yo seguía gimiendo con cada choque de caderas, con cada caricia, con cada espasmo.  
Sintiendo que mi cuerpo llegaba a su límite y que poco podía aguantar ya, me agarré a su cuerpo y Draco lo interpretó correctamente, pues los movimientos de su cuerpo se hicieron más precisos y fuertes. Incapaz de resistirlo más, apreté mis dedos en su espalda, deslizándose solos y arañando su piel.  
Un torbellino recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando al fin acabé, y unos segundos más tarde, Draco se retiró violentamente, llenando mi cuerpo de él.

* * *

Llevábamos acampados más tiempo del que pude recordar, y aquello empezó a hacer mella significativamente en nuestros ánimos, sin mencionar lo exhaustos que nos sentíamos por la falta de sueño, comida y agua.  
Sin embargo, pronto llegué a la conclusión de que parte de culpa de que nos sintiéramos de aquella manera la tenía el maldito guardapelo, así que empezamos a hacer turnos para llevarlo.  
En el preciso momento en que te lo colocabas en el cuello, sentías un peso enorme sobre tus hombros y un deseo incontrolable de romper cosas. Aquel objeto te ponía de mal humor con tal facilidad que daba miedo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunté, posando mis ojos en un agotado Harry.

—Estoy bien —respondió secamente.

Harry y su ridícula costumbre de guardarse las cosas para él. Pero eran muchos años de amistad como para tragarme ese cuento chino. Allí fuera hacía un frío del demonio, y sólo contábamos con el débil fuego sobre aquellas ramas resecas para alumbrarnos.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto —susurré cautelosamente, echando un rápido vistazo al guardapelo que colgaba de su cuello—. Harry, somos amigos… Dime qué te ocurre.

—¡Maldita sea, Hermione! No me pasa nada —respondió éste, visiblemente irritado.

— Eh colega, no le hables así.

Ron se había acercado tan silenciosamente que ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta. Se paró frente a nosotros y observó la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos con el ceño fruncido. Aquello me molestó sobremanera. ¿Qué si nos juntábamos hombro con hombro, bajo aquella helada noche para darnos calor? ¿Acaso prefería que muriéramos congelados?

—No has dormido nada últimamente tío, yo te relevo —se apresuró a decir Ron.

—Perfecto —respondió Harry con hostilidad mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía a la tienda, más que malhumorado.

—¡Harry! —exclamé.

El aludido se paró en seco y dio un sonoro resoplido antes de girarse.

—¿Qué? —dijo nervioso.

—Dame el guardapelo —ante su clara negativa, me levanté y me acerqué a él, con una mano extendida—. Venga, Harry, dámelo.

Tras vacilar unos segundos, al final se lo quitó. Justo en ese momento, hizo un ademán de tirarlo hacia donde yo estaba, pero enseguida volvió en sí. Parecía realmente agotado, pero agradecido por quitarse ese peso de encima. Salvó la distancia que nos separaba y lo colocó sobre mi mano, dándome las gracias con los labios, sin pronunciar palabra.

Con la mayor de las agonías me lo eché al cuello mientras volvía a la pequeña fogata para encontrarme con Ron.  
Cuando llegué junto a él, me dispuse a volver a sentarme en el suelo, pero Ron me lo impidió, cogiéndome del brazo y acercándome a él. Pocos centímetros separaban nuestros cuerpos bajo las estrellas.  
Me quedé de pie frente a él, cabizbaja, sin valor de mirarle directamente a los ojos. Me sentía avergonzada por lo que había pasado entre nosotros, y desde entonces rehuía su mirada, procuraba no hablarle más de lo necesario o quedarme a solas con él.  
Sin embargo, y como yo bien sabía, no podía evitarlo eternamente. No mientras viviéramos bajo el mismo techo.  
Fijé la mirada en un punto por encima de su hombro, consciente de que sus ojos examinaban cada expresión de mi rostro. ¿Qué aspecto tendría en aquel momento? Desde luego, no debía estar guapa. Ya había dado mi pelo por perdido, hacía días que no podía lavarme la cara y sentía unas profundas ojeras bajo mis ojos, además de la aflicción que seguro podía leerse en mi semblante.

Ron tomó mi barbilla con sus dedos y me hizo mirarlo. En sus ojos curiosos encontré inquietud, nerviosismo, y un atisbo de tristeza. Sin embargo, una sonrisa ladeada salió de sus labios. Me quedé mirándolos, casi hipnotizada, haciendo que el peso sobre mis hombros se suavizara un poco. Esa sonrisa no era de alegría. Él no estaba contento, no podía estarlo. Lidiaba a diario con la preocupación de cómo se encontraba su familia, yo me daba cuenta de aquello… No sonreía por diversión, sonreía para que _yo_ sonriera.  
A pesar de apreciar aquel gesto y de intentar con todas mis fuerzas devolverle una falsa sonrisa, no pude, fui incapaz. Era demasiado difícil volver a hacerlo desde que él tomó mi cuerpo como sólo quería que lo tomara Draco.

 _Draco._

Me eché a llorar de repente, sin ni siquiera verlo venir, intentando controlar aquella absurda emoción que pensaba que podía manejar.  
La sonrisa de Ron desapareció de su rostro de inmediato, e, inquieto, buscó mis ojos mientras yo los evitaba.

—Joder, ya está bien —dijo molesto, mientras agarraba la cadena del guardapelo y me lo sacaba por la cabeza—. Ya está, maldita sea.

Empuñó unos segundos el objeto antes de colgárselo.

—Ya, Hermione, no pasa nada —añadió mientras me tomaba en sus brazos, aún llorosa, y sujetaba mi cabeza contra su pecho.

El latir de su corazón fue un sorprendente alivio para mis sentimientos, tan a flor de piel. Sus manos acariciaban mi pelo lentamente, y yo me concentré en cada latido de su pecho mientras era consciente de cómo mi cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco entre sus brazos y su cariño.  
Enlacé mis brazos a su cuerpo, abrazándolo fuertemente.  
Sí, Ron era mi consuelo, y allí, abatida como estaba, al hundir mi rostro en su pecho me di cuenta de que podía vivir con ello. Que podía vivir con él.

-.-.-  
Muchas gracias a Bellarukia por aportar de nuevo un poco a mi historia. Una parte narrada por Hermione es obra suya. Me encanta que colabores conmigo, ¡eres una gran escritora!


	11. Sábanas

**Capítulo 10: Sábanas.**

—Cariño, deberías empezar a arreglarte —dijo mi madre, asomándose a la puerta de mi habitación—. ¿Recuerdas que hoy tenemos visita?

—Gracias mamá —respondí, inclinándome en mi espaciosa cama para alcanzar la varita que había dejado encima de la mesita de noche—. Si no hubiera sido porque me lo has recordado unas cuarenta veces en lo que va de día, seguramente se me habría olvidado —dije de mala manera mientras con un simple movimiento de varita le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

Últimamente había estado muy nerviosa por esa misteriosa visita de la que no había querido darme detalles. ¿Quién coño podría ser tan importante como para tener a mi madre así de desquiciada toda la semana?  
Cuando hablaba sobre _la visita_ no parecía acongojada, como cuando el Señor Tenebroso nos citaba a todos los mortífagos en casa, sino impaciente, en el mejor de los sentidos. Se la veía animada, casi esperanzada.  
Por eso pronto descarté la idea de que nuestro invitado se tratase del Señor Tenebroso, aunque, siendo realista, dudaba que ese hombre comiera algo alguna vez. Eso era demasiado humano para él.  
A causa de mis pensamientos, se me vino a la mente la imagen del Lord comiéndose una tostada con mermelada, lo cual me produjo una mezcla de gracia y espanto.  
¿Se comería Nagini las migas que cayeran al suelo? Nunca lo sabríamos.

Me levanté de la cama de sábanas rojas de terciopelo y mullidos cojines con bordados de plata en la que había estado tirado toda la tarde. Apesadumbrado, caminé por mi amplia y espaciosa habitación hasta el viejo armario negro de dos puertas que se encontraba en la pared del fondo. Cuando llegué a él, me sorprendió ver a alguien bastante mal peinado frente a mí. Aquella persona ojerosa y de mirada vacía tenía un aspecto realmente horrible. Sus pómulos se marcaban fuertemente bajo su piel, y daba la impresión de estar enfermo. Parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en años, y abatido, como si acabara de luchar contra todo un ejército de dementores. De repente, sus ojos se entrecerraron, intentando entender algo… Me llevó un segundo comprender que lo que veía era mi reflejo en el espejo de una de las puertas.

—Joder, parezco recién salido de Azkaban—dije con una mezcla de pesadez y asco.

Abrí el armario y cogí al azar uno de los muchos trajes hechos a medida que guardaba en el interior.

Cuando entré en mi enorme baño de azulejos de diferentes tonalidades de marrón y luces incrustadas, cerré la puerta de un sonoro portazo.  
Sorteé la pequeña piscina que ocupaba la mitad de la habitación y colgué el traje en una de las perchas más cercanas a la ducha con mamparas de cristales inmaculados.

Odiaba aquel momento del día en el que me encerraba allí y sentía el agua caliente caer sobre mi cuerpo. Era el momento perfecto para pensar en las cosas que evitaba en todo el día, y por más que lo intentaba no lograba controlarlo.

Me desvestí, haciendo de la ropa una bola y lanzándola a lo lejos. Me metí en la ducha y abrí el grifo caliente. Empezó a caer el agua del techo, mojando cada centímetro de mi piel.  
El agua salía tan caliente que sentía mi cuerpo quemándose bajo cada gota, enrojeciéndose a su paso, y el vapor que producía pronto inundó toda la habitación, haciéndome perder notoriamente la visibilidad de lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor.

Tomé el bote de champú del estante colgado de la pared y vertí un poco en la palma de mi mano. De repente, la imagen de su enredado y castaño cabello apareció en mis pensamientos sin ser llamado.  
Dejé el bote en su sitio con un fuerte golpe, y el estante se tambaleó levemente en respuesta. Sabía perfectamente lo que venía ahora.

—Mierda.

Me pasé la mano con el champú por la cabeza y empecé a masajear el cuero cabelludo con los dedos, apretando fuertemente los ojos, como si así desaparecieran aquellas imágenes y recuerdos de mi mente. Pero lo cierto era que no se iban, y cada segundo que pasaba se hacían más acentuadas y dolorosas.  
Hermione sentada frente a mí en una de las mesas más apartadas de la biblioteca, frunciendo el entrecejo ante aquella difícil cuenta de Aritmancia, mordiendo el extremo de su pluma con desesperación.  
Hermione intentando ocultarse tras un árbol cercano mientras presenciaba uno de los entrenamientos del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, desnucándose mientras miraba al cielo en busca de la estela que dejaba mi escoba.  
Hermione en el gran comedor, girando la cabeza para mirarme, fijando sus ojos en los míos, y sonrojándose al percatarse de que yo también la estaba mirando.

Dejé de frotar mi pelo ante el recuerdo de cómo el rojo se apoderaba a menudo de la débil tonalidad de sus pecosas mejillas.  
¿Habría vuelto a sonrojarse de esa manera? ¿Quién sería el culpable?

Empecé a enjabonarme el cuerpo con más ímpetu del necesario. Necesitaba salir de aquella ducha de las torturas cuanto antes, dejar su caldeado y vaporoso ambiente atrás, salir al pasillo y volver a respirar el aire fresco que me ayudara a recomponerme.

Pero Hermione seguía ahí, sentada en el suelo de mi subconsciente, reacia a marcharse tan fácilmente, enarcando una divertida ceja y sonriendo ampliamente.

—Joder, déjame ya.

Entonces ella dibujó una expresión de sorpresa en su ovalado rostro y acto seguido, se cruzó de brazos. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de negación, haciendo ondear su pelo de olor a Vainilla y provocando que varios mechones del mismo acariciaran las facciones de su cara.

 _"No, espera."_

Lo que olía a vainilla era el gel de ducha que estaba usando en ese momento. Era completamente imposible que estuviera oliendo su cabello.

 _"Céntrate coño, no pierdas el juicio"._

—Odio cuánto corrompes mis pensamientos, Hermione —dije con un sonoro suspiro.

— ¿Con quién hablas? —una conocidísima voz apareció de la nada, haciendo que patinara y por poco cayera sobre el resbaladizo y empapado suelo, debido a lo bruscamente que me había girado.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —dije mientras intentaba taparme mis vergüenzas con las manos.

 _"Y lo más importante, ¿qué has escuchado de mis cavilaciones en voz alta?"_

—Con _aquí_ , ¿te refieres a qué hago en tu casa o en tu baño?

— ¡Ambas! —exclamé mientras distinguía con horror su morena melena acercarse entre el vapor.

—Estoy en tu casa porque tu madre ha invitado a mi familia a cenar… —comentó tranquilamente—. Y en tu baño porque, también tu madre, me ha pedido que venga a apremiarte. La cena ya está servida.

— ¿Pero qué…? —exclamé con un deje de desesperación en la voz, sin entender absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué mi madre querría invitarla a ella y a sus padres a cenar, si casi no tenían relación? ¿Y por qué diablos ella no había simplemente llamado a la puerta, como habría hecho cualquier persona normal?

—Oh vamos —dijo de repente con una carcajada. El ambiente sólo me dejaba verla de manera borrosa, pero imaginaba perfectamente su expresión burlona al reírse—. Ni que fuera la primera vez que veo una de esas —y entre la blanca neblina pude distinguir un gesto hacia mi ridículo intento de taparme.

—Conozco tu fama de víbora en celo, Pansy. Todo el castillo tiene constancia de ello —espeté con brusquedad—. Pronto saldrás en los nuevos ejemplares de la historia de Hogwarts como la bruja que se lanzó más veces a las varitas de los chicos, de cualquier casa y curso, y ya no tendrás la necesidad de ir recordándolo por ahí.

Ella bufó con una amplia sonrisa mientras me examinaba de arriba abajo con los ojos más fervientes que el entorno en el que nos encontrábamos.  
Con paso firme se acercó al mueble de estantes incrustado en la pared más cercana a ella, tomó una toalla y la agitó con fuerza para desdoblarla. Luego, observé con incredulidad cómo se acercaba a la ducha hasta quedar frente a mí, haciendo que pudiera verla con más claridad.  
Con una sonrisa burlona me extendió la toalla, la cual cogí de un fuerte jalón mientras mantenía mis ojos fijos en los suyos para cerciorarme de que no mirara más abajo de lo que debía. Ella me sostuvo la mirada hasta que me enrollé la toalla a la cintura, y luego añadió:

—Vamos a tener que decirle a tus elfos que nos la calienten… La cena.

Y tal y como dijo aquello, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta con su típico aire de diva. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la poca visibilidad de la habitación hiciera que no se percatara de la piscina y cayera de bruces en ella, pero unos pocos segundos más tarde sentí la puerta abrirse y volver a cerrarse. Me quedé allí plantado, confuso, atónito, y disgustado por el hecho de que no se hubiera resbalado y dado una buena hostia en el suelo.

Salí a tientas de la maldita (ahora con más razón) ducha y me dispuse a secarme y vestirme.  
Me dio coraje descubrir que el traje que había cogido sin mirar del armario fuera tan elegante. No quería que ella pensara que me había vestido así sólo porque venía a compartir la cena conmigo y mi familia.  
Eché un último vistazo al espejo que ocupaba parte de la pared del baño y me descubrí poniendo malas caras. La corbata gris de rayas oscuras pegaba a la perfección con mis ojos y el traje de chaqueta negro inmaculado resaltaba mi plateada cabellera, ahora totalmente seca.

—Espero que mi madre tenga una muy buena excusa para esto —dije en voz alta, antes de salir del baño y disponerme a bajar las escaleras.

Al verme llegar, mi madre abrió la boca un par de veces sin terminar de decir nada, pero yo sabía que su intención era la de regañarme por todo el tiempo que había tardado.  
Sin embargo, mi padre le puso una mano en el hombro, y ella comprendió que no era el momento.

Después de las oportunas presentaciones, nos dispusimos a ocupar la mesa del comedor a la que tantas veces se habían sentado los fieles seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, y alguna que otra vez, el susodicho.

Sin ganas ni intención de ocultar mi malestar con aquella situación, me dispuse a escuchar atentamente la conversación que mantenían nuestros padres, esperando encontrar una pista que me hiciera entender el por qué de todo aquello.  
Pero ninguno comentó nada relativamente interesante.  
Charlaron sobre sus trabajos, sobre nuestro colegio y sobre lo rico que estaba el filete con salsa de champiñones y paté que habían preparado nuestros elfos domésticos.

—Bueno, entonces ustedes habéis tenido buena relación desde que supisteis que estabais en la misma casa, ¿verdad? —comentó mi madre mientras se pasaba la servilleta de trapo por los labios.

—Así es —respondió Pansy—. Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, sintiéndome presionado por los cinco pares de ojos que me miraban fijamente, aunque sabía que aquello no era cierto. ¿Siempre habíamos sido buenos amigos? ¿Desde cuándo una relación cordial de "hola" y "adiós" se consideraba íntima?

—Sí, mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti, Draco —añadió su madre, una mujer joven de pelo igual de lacio y negro que el de su hija—. Pero su descripción de ti se queda corta, ¡eres mucho más guapo de lo que decía mi hija!

— ¿Gracias? —dije con una mirada llena de escepticismo, y recordé al instante que me encontraba sentado a la mesa con mi padre, lo que me hizo arrepentirme de que mis palabras hubieran sonado tan toscas—. Me siento gratamente halagado, señora —añadí, intentando arreglar la situación.

—Sin embargo, últimamente no hemos tenido mucho trato —comentó mi compañera, mirándome con ojos crueles.

—Oh —dijo mi madre, sorprendida—. ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe eso?

—Bueno, antes de la terrible muerte del director del colegio, su hijo estuvo muy… entretenido. Supongo que tenía otras cosas en mente, aparte de los deberes.

La miré intentando controlar todo el odio que amenazaba por salir de mi cuerpo en cualquier momento en forma de improperios y maldiciones (no sólo verbales) hacia ella.  
Yo sabía perfectamente que ella se refería a mi relación con Hermione, aunque la repentina rigidez de mis padres en sus asientos se debía a que ellos interpretaron sus palabras de otra forma. Estaba seguro que ellos pensaron que la razón de mis distracciones era la tarea que el Señor Tenebroso me había encomendado… Pero, obviamente, Pansy no sabía nada de aquello.

—Entonces, sería buena idea que retomarais vuestra relación a partir de ahora —intervino su alto y delgado padre, con una sonrisa.

—Coincido con usted —apuntó el mío—. Sería una lástima que una amistad así se perdiera sin ninguna razón.

—Tal vez incluso esa amistad derive en boda —dijo mi madre con la elegancia escrita en el rostro—. ¿Quién podría negar que nuestros hijos hacen una bonita pareja?

Y ante aquellas palabras, los cuatro estallaron en sutiles y cordiales risas y en asentimientos de cabeza. No me podía creer que mi madre hubiera dicho eso.  
Sentí la mirada de Pansy clavada en mi rostro mientras yo clavaba el tenedor en mi plato y cortaba con fiereza grandes trozos de carne, empuñando con excesiva fuerza ambos cubiertos y haciendo que mi padre me dirigiera algunas miradas de advertencia llenas de una cólera bastante bien disimulada, lo que me hizo enfadarme aún más. ¡A la mierda el control de las emociones! Primero me tendían una trampa al no avisarme que vendría mi compañera de casa a cenar, luego me querían emparentar con ella, y después pretendían que yo pusiera buena cara y asintiera con gusto.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Las risas cesaron al instante y pasé a acaparar todas las miradas.  
Distinguí un atisbo de odio en el semblante de mi padre, que arrugó la nariz mientras me miraba con ojos asesinos.

—Mi hijo tiene razón —se apresuró a decir mi madre—. Seguro que se refiere a que primero tienen que dedicar un poco de su tiempo a conocerse mejor.

Los padres de la morena volvieron a reír, satisfechos con la explicación recibida.

—Sin duda, sin duda —añadió su padre—. Sabia puntualización, hijo.

Me vi tentado a decirle grotescamente que yo no era su hijo, y, por qué no, que no tenía ninguna intención en tocar a su hija ni con un puto palo. Pero, milagrosamente, fui capaz de contenerme, pues mi orgullo no superaba al temor que le profesaba a mi padre.  
Así que me hundí un poco en mi asiento mientras terminaba de comerme el filete, ya helado, esperando que no volvieran a sacar ese horrible tema de conversación.

Sin embargo, pronto deseé haberme enfrentado mil veces al asunto de mi hipotético casamiento con Pansy antes que tener que escuchar lo que estaban a punto de comentar.

— ¿Os habéis enterado de que ya casi los tienen? —preguntó el más moreno de los padres.

— ¿A quién? —quiso saber mi madre.

—A Potter y sus amigos —respondió él, haciendo que la mención de ese malnacido me diera un vuelco al corazón, pero no por ser "el famoso niño que vivió", sino porque sabía a ciencia cierta que, con él, se encontraría Hermione.

Me enderecé en la silla sin valor de articular palabra, esperando que fueran ellos quienes hicieran las preguntas exactas que se acumulaban en mi cabeza y que tanto deseaba conocer las respuestas.

— ¿Al fin han descubierto su paradero? —preguntó mi padre fingiendo una indiferencia exquisita.

—Efectivamente —apuntó Pansy—. Tienen una idea de dónde pueden hallarse. Sin darse cuenta, al parecer, han ido dejando pequeñas pistas que los carroñeros han encontrado, y, por supuesto, han puesto en manos de las personas oportunas —terminó de decir, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, con una mezcla de placer y diversión en el rostro.

Todavía no me sentía listo para proferir palabra, pues mi estómago se revolvía en mi interior y temía devolver de un momento a otro toda la cena y parte de la comida delante de todos.

—Vaya —dijo mi madre con un leve asentimiento—. ¿Y dónde se supone que están?

—Deambulan por los bosques escoceses, por lo visto —respondió la otra madre.

—Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo que los cojan —añadió Pansy esbozando una leve pero cruel sonrisa, mientras yo apretaba los puños con fuerza bajo la mesa, sintiendo cómo mis propias uñas rasgaban y dejaban profundas marcas en las palmas de mis sudorosas manos.

Tal y como había imaginado, Ron había sido el perfecto sustituto de aquel rubio que había acaparado todos mis pensamientos y emociones unos meses atrás, el cual, con su partida, me había dejado totalmente depresiva, humillada y abatida.

Cada vez me gustaba más la sensación de tener a alguien a mi lado, y poco a poco empecé a mirar a mi amigo Ron con otros ojos.  
Aunque sabía que mis ojos nunca más podrían mirar a nadie como alguna vez miraron a aquel cruel Slytherin, la ternura y el cariño se hicieron latentes en la forma de mirar a aquella persona que eventualmente se metía bajo mis sábanas en las oscuras y heladas noches que teníamos que soportar en aquella tienda.

En ese tiempo pude conocer con especial detalle los sentimientos de Ron hacia mí. Cada vez que me tocaba, cada sonrisa pícara de sus labios sobre los míos, cada suspiro sobre mi piel… Lo que él sentía era amor, y lo sabía porque yo también me había sonrojado como lo hacía él, yo también lo había dado todo, yo también había sumergido mis dedos en el pelo de otra persona de la manera en que lo hacía Ron conmigo.  
De la manera más tierna y dulce, había disfrutado del aroma que desprendía su cabello infinidad de veces, y el recuerdo de esos momentos me hizo estremecerme bajo el abrazo de Ron, que dormía plácidamente tras de mí.  
Sin embargo, y aunque había intentado con todas mis fuerzas que fuera de otra forma, tenía la completa y absoluta certeza de que el amor no volvería a llamar a mi puerta, pues yo misma la había blindado después de entender que no podría amar a Ron, no, que no podría amar a nadie más después de Draco.  
Y había puesto especial esmero en que, desde dentro no se escuchara nada, si se diera el caso de que otro hipotético amor de mi vida volviera a llamar a mi puerta.  
No quería más decepciones, no aguantaría más abandonos.

Aquella mañana me tocaba relevar a Harry en la tarea de vigilancia, por lo que, con extremo cuidado, me quité de encima el brazo de Ron y me levanté.  
Busqué mi ropa con la mirada, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de en qué dirección la habría lanzado él la noche anterior, cuando me desvistió sobre la cama, como hacía tan a menudo.  
Divisé mi sweater tirado en el suelo en la otra punta de la tienda, así que con todo el sigilo del mundo me apresuré a recogerlo.  
Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral en cuanto me lo puse, pues me estaba quedando pasmada de frío.  
Di gracias al cielo por encontrar rápidamente mi pantalón vaquero, el cual había caído de cualquier manera sobre la pequeña mesa del centro de la tienda.  
Me los enfundé sin perder un segundo, y pronto me sentí un poco más entrada en calor, aunque los dedos de mis pies se encogían y estiraban sobre el frío suelo, y maldije el hecho de que encontrar los endemoniados calcetines sería algo más complicado.  
Después de recorrer la tienda con los pies descalzos y de mirar por todas partes, al fin conseguí divisarlos. Saqué uno de la mochila abierta y medio vacía que reposaba sobre una de las sillas, y tuve que deslizarme bajo la cama para echar mano a su pareja.

Triunfal y calentita, me dispuse a salir de la tienda, que se iba iluminando poco a poco con la tenue luz del amanecer.

—Buenos días, Harry —saludé mientras me acercaba a él, sentado a la orilla del rio.

—Hola Hermione —respondió él con los ojos fijos en un punto lejano.

Me agaché para mirarlo mejor, y pude distinguir el cansancio y la fatiga en su rostro.

—Venga Harry, entra y duerme un poco —le animé, acariciando suavemente su espalda para infundirle ánimos.

—No tengo sueño —mintió.

—No me digas que de verdad estás intentando que me crea eso —exclamé, sacando una leve y forzada sonrisa entre toda mi tristeza.

—Hablo en serio —espetó sin dirigirme la mirada.

—Yo también —dije con rotundidad.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, aunque me di cuenta que hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo.

—Está bien, tranquilo —dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba—. Conmigo no tienes que fingir, Harry, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Éste asintió levemente y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, profiriendo un suspiro de agotamiento.

Nos quedamos así bastante rato, hasta que un gran bostezo echó por tierra sus palabras.

—Hazle un favor a mi hombro y entra a descansar tu cabeza en una almohada —comenté divertida—. Vamos, déjame a mí eso de pensar por un rato. Sabes que se me da bien.

Harry rio con ganas y asintió con la cabeza antes de levantarse del suelo.

—Gracias, Hermione —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Aquella misma tarde, el cielo se tornó más oscuro y frío de lo normal, haciéndome separar mis ojos del libro que leía en el que buscaba alguna de las respuestas a nuestras preguntas, para observar la débil luz de las estrellas sobre la copa de los árboles.  
Cerré el libro sobre mi regazó y suspiré con pesadez. Ninguno había logrado encontrar nada para llevarnos a la boca en todo el día, y mi estómago rugió haciendo honor al animal que representaba a nuestra casa.  
Sintiéndome un poco mareada, me preguntaba cuándo vendría Ron a relevarme.

Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas de repente, y no sabía si era debido al hambre o al agotamiento… Aunque, lo más seguro era que se tratase de ambas cosas.

Me dejé caer sobre el suelo suavemente, cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido, intentando por todos los medios no perder el conocimiento.  
Si me desmayaba, nada me aseguraba que volvería a abrir los ojos después.  
El temor que tenía a morir de inanición hacía que mi corazón latiese furiosamente contra mi pecho cuando sospechaba que podía estar viviendo mis últimos minutos como persona antes de pasar a convertirme en cadáver.  
El riesgo era evidente. Sobrevivíamos a base de algunos pequeños frutos que nos brindaba el bosque, de unas cuantas setas (las cuales rezábamos por que no fueran venenosas) y de algún pez que lográbamos pescar, una vez cada mucho, muchísimo tiempo.  
Allí tirada, me puse una helada mano en la frente, concentrándome en mantenerme despierta y consciente.

La preocupación por mi cada vez más deteriorada salud me impidió notar cómo alguien se acercaba hacia mí. No fui consciente hasta que, de repente, se me echó encima.  
Di un sonoro grito y peleé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban contra aquella persona que se encontraba sobre mí.

— ¡Calla! —exclamó un extrañado Ron—. ¿Qué quieres, que nos descubran?

— ¡Maldita sea! —dije llena de furia mientras me levantaba de un salto y perdía un poco la estabilidad.

Ron se apresuró a sujetarme para que no cayera al suelo y me diera de bruces contra él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

 **—** Lo que ocurre es que me has dado un susto de muerte —respondí, todavía con la respiración entrecortada—. ¿Quieres no volver a hacerlo?

 **—** ¿Hacer qué? ¿Acercarme para decirte que ya puedes ir a acostarte? —terció, incrédulo.

 **—** ¡Acercarte de esa manera! —dije perdiendo la paciencia.

 **—** La próxima vez me pondré un cartel luminoso en el pecho que diga "imbécil llegando" —apuntó de mala manera. Instintivamente, miré el guardapelo que llevaba colgado del cuello.

—Adelante, pues —exclamé poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Que te sea leve, Ron.

Y dicho aquello, me dirigí hacia la tienda para tirarme en la cama y dejar descansar a mi cuerpo de una vez por todas.

—Hermione —llamó Harry, que se encontraba tumbado en su cama cuando entré.

— ¿Sí?

—He estado pensando posibles maneras de destruir el guardapelo —exclamó con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos.

En ese momento me vi tentada a mandarlo a la mierda y meterme rápidamente en mi cama, pero la curiosidad me pudo, así que me acerqué a su cama arrastrando los pies, y me senté a su lado.  
Escuché pacientemente todas y cada una de las descabelladas ideas que se le habían ocurrido, e intenté no ser demasiado dura al decirle que ninguna de ellas tenía ni una pizca de sentido común.

Enfurruñado y hastiado, se dio la vuelta en la cama y me dio la espalda.

—Fantástico —dije en voz alta, con aspereza—. Yo también te quiero, Harry.

Y estuve enfundada entre las sábanas de mi cama en menos de un minuto.

A la mañana siguiente (o tal vez a la tarde, no sabía cuánto había dormido) me sorprendió no encontrar a Ron en mi cama. La tienda se encontraba ya bastante iluminada, así que Harry debía haberle sustituido hacía tiempo.

Me incorporé, dedicando un breve momento a esperezarme y bostezar un par de veces, antes de vestirme y salir al frío bosque.

— ¿Dónde está Ron? —pregunté a un congelado Harry, que se encogió de hombros—. Quizá haya ido a buscar comida.

—Eso estaría muy, pero que muy bien —comenté, algo más contenta, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

La mañana transcurrió divertida, pues ambos habíamos empezado a recordar anécdotas de nuestro paso por Hogwarts, peleas, amistades, profesores…

— ¿Y recuerdas la vez en que Parvati se comió aquel caramelo longuilinguo que los niños de primero habían dejado en una de las mesas de la sala común? —pregunté mientras me moría de risa.

— ¡Cómo olvidarlo! —exclamó Harry, divertido —. Esa lengua se volvió exageradamente larga. Seguro que aprendió a no coger nada que no le perteneciera, y menos a metérselo en la boca.

—Eso fue uno de los mejores momentos de tercero… Recuerdo cómo corría arriba y abajo por la sala común, agitando fuertemente los brazos y alzando la cabeza para no pisarse la lengua.

Los dos comenzamos a reírnos más fuerte ante aquel gracioso recuerdo, cuando de repente, nos vimos obligados a girarnos bruscamente ante el sonido de pasos acercándose entre los árboles de nuestro alrededor.

Con un rápido movimiento, nos pusimos en pie y sacamos nuestras varitas, apuntando firmemente en la dirección de la que provenía el ruido.

Los pasos se hacían cada vez más y más sonoros, e, instintivamente, agarré la mano de mi amigo que temblaba levemente.

Un malhumorado Ron salió de entre los árboles y dirigió una mirada de odio en nuestra dirección. Dirigí la mirada hacia donde sus ojos acababan de posarse, en nuestras manos entrelazadas, y me sorprendió el hecho de que me apresurara a soltarla. ¿Acaso le debía algún tipo de explicación por aquel acto inintencionado? Me molestó entender que, efectivamente, él pensaba que sí.

—Siento haber aparecido de repente… Otra vez —espetó con rudeza.

Harry me miró, confuso, y yo negué levemente con la cabeza mientras apretaba los labios para quitarle importancia al asunto, pero Ron añadió.

—Ya sé que soy un maldito inoportuno, pero no os preocupéis por mí, ya me largo de aquí.

Y dicho aquello, se apresuró a entrar en la tienda de muy mala manera.

— ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —preguntó Harry, extrañado.

—Creo que es un poco largo de contar… —confesé mientras me sonrojaba ante el recuerdo de todas las veces que Ron y yo habíamos tenido algún tipo de contacto físico en los últimos días.

—Ah… —exclamó éste, como si lo hubiera entendido todo de repente—. Ya, vale.

No volvimos a bromear sobre nada. Nos dedicamos a sentarnos en el helado suelo y a darle vueltas a las posibles formas de destruir el horrocrux. Pero pronto nos quedamos sin visibilidad, pues la tarde, como el día anterior, empezó a oscurecer antes de tiempo.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a hacerle compañía? —pregunté, haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia la tienda. Realmente esperaba que su estúpido arranque de celos hubiera cesado.

—Estaría bien —apuntó Harry.

Al llegar a nuestro improvisado hogar, aparté la tela para pasar al interior, donde me encontré a un aún furioso Ron sentado en la cama con las manos fuertemente apretadas sobre su regazo.

—Ahora querréis que salga fuera, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono acusador mientras se ponía de pie—. Oh, esperad, dejad que os apague las luces.

Y con un gesto, el desiluminador que agarraba fuertemente con la mano derecha hizo que la tenue luz de las pequeñas lámparas de las que disponíamos se apagaran, dejándonos a los tres en la más completa oscuridad.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Harry, y noté cómo su voz se endurecía un poco—. Si tienes algo que decir, Ron, adelante… Suéltalo.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse, y aprecié cómo el rostro de Ron se había tornado más furioso ante las palabras de su amigo.

— ¿Me preguntas qué ocurre? —dijo con un deje de desesperación en la voz—. Lo que ocurre es que llevamos meses deambulando de aquí para allá en busca de algo que ni siquiera sabemos qué es, sin respuestas, sin pistas —hizo una leve pausa que se hizo eterna—. Pensaba que después de tanto tiempo habríamos conseguido algo, que sabrías lo que hacer.

—Os he contado todo lo que Dumbledore me dijo —exclamó Harry—. ¿Qué esperabas cuando empezamos el viaje? ¿Unas vacaciones en un hotel de cinco estrellas? ¿Que por navidades iríamos a ver a mamá? ¿Que encontraríamos un horrocrux cada día?

El tono irónico de Harry me hizo temer una reacción aún más fuerte por parte de Ron.

—Chicos, por favor, vamos a calmarnos —pedí en un susurro, que se vio colapsado por la voz de Harry.

—Por si no lo sabes, hemos encontrado ya un horrocrux.

—Ah, sí, es cierto —espetó Ron toscamente mientras lo tomaba en sus manos—. Y estamos tan cerca de destruirlo como de encontrar otro, ¿verdad?

Rápidamente caí en la cuenta.

—Ron, quítatelo —ordené con apremio—. Vamos, llevas desde ayer por la tarde con él puesto.

Sin embargo, parecía no escucharme, o tal vez había decidido ignorarme.

—Ron —insistí mientras me acercaba a él, pero me apartó de un empujón.

—Por si no os habíais dado cuenta, estas paredes no son de ladrillo —comentó mientras daba nerviosos golpecitos a la tela de la tienda—. Por la noche, si tenéis la luz encendida, desde fuera se ve todo.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? —preguntó Harry, empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Hablo de ayer por la noche, cuando ella se acercó a tu cama —dijo. Parecía que iba a estallar de la rabia de un momento a otro—. Y, sí, escuché ese "yo también te quiero, Harry"… Así que, ¿por qué no nos haces un favor y te decides?

Lo observé con ojos horrorizados. Sus palabras no me daban buena espina, ¿qué había querido decir?

Agarró el guardapelo con fuerza mientras se lo sacaba por la cabeza y lo tiraba sobre la cama, luego, se giró bruscamente y se dirigió a la salida de la tienda, pero antes de poner un pie fuera, me miró por última vez.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó, con una mirada cargada de cólera—. ¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas con él?

Me quedé clavada en el suelo sin saber qué decir o hacer, deseando despertarme de una vez de aquella maldita pesadilla. Miré un segundo a Harry antes de volver a mirar a Ron con ojos suplicantes, esperando que entendiera que no quería que se fuese.

La persona que me había dado calor, cariño y consuelo en todos esos días, ahora se disponía a marcharse, como se había marchado Draco de mi vida.

El recuerdo de éste último hizo que sintiera un nudo en la garganta y otro en el corazón, provocando que mis ojos se inundaran de lágrimas. Abrí la boca varias veces para decir algo, lo que fuera que hiciera que Ron se quedara conmigo, pero de mis labios no salía más que mi aliento, que al mezclarse con en frío entorno, se volvía vaho.  
Luché internamente contra todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de Draco que tan exitosamente había conseguido ocultar, pero que ahora me nublaban la mente.

 _"¡Ahora no es el momento!"_

Ahora, precisamente ahora, no. Ahora era Ron al que tenía frente a mí, ahora era él el que se iba, y no sabía si sería capaz de soportar otra despedida, de dormir una sola noche sin su abrazo.

Incapaz de articular palabra, y sintiéndome más torpe que nunca, moví los labios, pronunciando sin voz un "por favor".

 _"Por favor, no te vayas. Por favor, te necesito. Por favor, quédate"_

Pero sus ojos se endurecieron sobremanera mientras se clavaban en mi ojeroso rostro.

—Entiendo.

Y se fue, dejándome atrás.  
Mi pecho exhaló un último suspiro cargado de nuevo de esas terribles emociones que ya sentí unos meses atrás, mientras mi mente recreaba una y otra vez las partidas de los dos hombres a los que les había entregado una parte de mí, y a los que, a cambio, sólo les pedía que se quedaran a mi lado.

-.-.-

Gracias por la espera, pero ya sabéis, estas fechas son muy malas xD

Y mil gracias de nuevo por todos vuestros follows, por marcar mi historia como favorita y por los reviews, ¡que ya son más de 50!

Besitos y hasta la próxima actualización.


	12. Una estúpida cebra

**Capítulo 11: Una estúpida cebra.**

—¿En qué diablos estabais pensando? —grité con todas mis fuerzas en cuanto se cerró la puerta tras nuestros invitados.

Mis padres se giraron súbitamente para buscar con sus azules ojos el motivo de aquel estruendo, fijando su mirada en mi rostro con incredulidad y sorpresa.  
La noche no había empezado bien, e, inevitablemente, no había mejorado con el paso de las horas.  
Me sentía utilizado, humillado e insultado. Había captado que aquella invitación que les había hecho mi madre a la familia Parkinson no era gratuita, ni mucho menos. Mi madre nunca haría algo así sin un por qué, y yo pronto entendí sus intenciones.  
Quería que empezara a verme con Pansy, y no solamente en condición de amigos, lo que me producía una repulsión del diablo.  
¿Cómo podía haberme hecho aquello? ¿Cómo podía haberme lanzado a enfrentarme a esa situación sin ni siquiera haberme advertido al respecto? ¿Qué se creía, que era gilipollas?

Mi malestar y profundo mosqueo no habían hecho más que aumentar cuando el tema de conversación se centró en Potter _y sus amigos,_ que al parecer no eran tan importantes para los demás como su protagonista, el de la cabeza rajada. Pero para mí sólo existía una persona en aquella historia, y por mucho que a mi madre le jodiera, no era la morena de ojos verdes que se había sentado frente a mí.  
Mi cuerpo sufrió las violentas sacudidas de mi estómago revolviéndose, aunque lo que a mí me pareció es que estaba en proceso de hacerse un nudo en mi interior, al igual que había hecho mi garganta ante aquel "ya casi los tienen", genial ocurrencia del señor Parkinson.  
No había sido capaz de hablar después de aquello, y el hecho de que me hubiera quedado mudo de repente le hacía especial gracia a Pansy, que me miraba con ojos despiadados, deseosos de presenciar el quebramiento y el dolor que tanto me estaba costando ocultar.  
Pero no le di el gusto de ver al hundido y abatido Draco de mi interior. Tantos años aprendiendo a mantener los sentimientos a raya por fin servían para algo, y fue un consuelo saber que lo único que encontraron aquellos ojos de serpiente devora-hombres fue un rostro impasible y una compostura exquisita.

Sin embargo, después de soportar el chaparrón de palabras y sujeciones por parte de todos que me calaron hasta los huesos, y de aguantar pacientemente a que se marcharan, exigía respuestas, y no me daría por vencido hasta que obtuviera una maldita explicación lógica y razonable de por qué mis propios padres me habían traicionado de aquella manera.

—¿Draco?

La casi asustada voz de mi madre me sacó de mis cavilaciones, suave, confusa.

—¿Qué pretendías con esto? —tercié duramente mientras señalaba la mesa en la que los elfos recogían los platos sucios.

—Pensaba que te vendría bien ver a alguien conocido —añadió mi madre con un susurro, como si estuviera tratando con alguien con problemas mentales—. Llevas meses encerrado en tu habitación, cariño, necesitas relacionarte —dijo con cautela.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que quería verla _a ella_? —grité sin poder ocultar mi enfado, obviando por completo la mirada de advertencia que me dirigía mi padre unos pasos más allá—. ¿Vas a decirme también que ese comentario de la boda también fue fortuito?

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? —gritó mi madre, que había pasado a perder los nervios en cuestión de segundos—. ¿Crees que es agradable para una madre sentir que pierde a su hijo?

—¿De qué hablas? —espeté sin entender lo que decía, mirándome de arriba abajo, como si por un segundo hubiera dudado de que realmente estaba allí.

—Sí, estás aquí, puedo verte, Draco —dijo con brusquedad—. Pero parece que estuvieras muerto. Estás ausente. No hablas. No comes. Si no fuera porque a veces, muy de vez en cuando, te veo caminar con tus propios pies por los pasillos, diría que eres un espectro —hizo una leve pausa, en la que sus ojos se humedecieron levemente—. Hijo mío, dime qué te pasa.

Ninguno abrió la boca después de eso. Sus palabras me hicieron pensar en todo el tiempo que había pasado encerrado, tratando por todos los medios no dar rienda suelta a mi mente para que recordara todas las cosas dolorosas que reprimía con tanto trabajo desde aquella última mirada.

Me jodía admitir que, irónicamente, era yo el que estaba bastante jodido.  
Pero lo estaba llevando como podía, y ella tenía que reconocerme el esfuerzo. Seguía adelante, aunque a veces mirara de reojo al pasado y tropezara con los estúpidos y ridículos recuerdos que hacían mella en mis sentimientos, heridos de muerte.  
Pero al menos seguía de pie, ¿no?, ¿no era eso suficiente?.

Al levantar la mirada del suelo, demasiado aturdido por todos esos pensamientos que se agolpaban en mi cabeza y que provocaban una mueca de dolor en mi rostro, descubrí la mirada suplicante de mi madre, y me di cuenta que esperaba una respuesta desesperadamente.  
Sin embargo, ella no podía conocer la procedencia de la mayoría de mis problemas. No podía saber que era Hermione la causante de mis dolores de cabeza, que era ella, una simple hija de muggles, la que había vuelto mi vida del revés y me había dejado de aquella manera tan lamentable. Me había tocado, y me había hundido, y lo peor era que yo era el único culpable.  
Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, por mucho que mi orgullo gritara improperios dentro de mi cabeza ante el recuerdo de sus caricias, de sus besos… Por mucho que me intentara convencer de que lejos de esa estúpida estaba mejor, lo cierto era que estaba como una puta mierda.  
Era consciente de que si mis padres hubieran podido leerme el pensamiento en aquel momento, habrían puesto el grito en el cielo y me habrían encerrado bajo llave de por vida por la terrible deshonra a mi apellido y a mi sangre que había cometido tan alegremente.  
Así que, todavía sintiendo el dolor del recuerdo de Hermione, y sabiendo que mis palabras calarían muy hondo en el corazón de mi madre, la acusé:

—Dejaste que me torturara —susurré, recordando con una nitidez aplastante aquella habitación de helados suelos y duras represalias, en la que volvía a correr detrás de ella y su vestido color crema.

El gemido de dolor de mi madre hizo que todo pasara demasiado deprisa.

—¡Malnacido! —gritó mi padre, metiéndose una mano en el interior de la túnica.

Rápidamente saqué mi varita del bolsillo del pantalón de aquel elegante traje de chaqueta e hice un veloz movimiento de derecha a izquierda, provocando que un enorme y antiquísimo armario en el recibidor volara por los aires y aterrizara entre nosotros.

Aquella llamada de atención, junto con la amenazante mirada que le dedicaba a mi padre mientras lo apuntaba con la varita, hizo que ambos se quedaran de piedra.  
Era la primera vez que me rebelaba ante ellos, y no sería la última si no me dejaban con mis problemas en paz.  
Al fin y al cabo, no tienes nada que perder cuando ya lo has perdido todo.

-.-.

Había vuelto a recordar lo que era llorar cada noche en silencio, procurando que Harry no se percatara de nada.  
Había vuelto a caer justo en el epicentro del volcán de los sentimientos a flor de piel que no me dejaban dormir, recreando en mi mente una y otra vez las caricias de las atrevidas manos que acababan de marcharse, y trayendo inevitablemente consigo el doloroso recuerdo del par de manos que tiempo atrás, sin necesidad de tocarme demasiado, habían sabido encender el fuego de mis mejillas para luego avivarlo a su antojo.  
Pero aunque lastimara profundamente mi alma el hecho de sentirme abandonada de nuevo, debía reconocer que aquella segunda vez no dolió ni la mitad de lo que lo hizo el abandono de… Él. De Draco.

Una punzada de dolor dio directamente en el corazón, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna vertebral y me hiciera encogerme en el colchón, envolviéndome en las mantas con la esperanza de desaparecer. _  
_  
No, definitivamente no dolió tanto.

Los interminables días de invierno fueron pasando, no sin dejar cierta mella en nuestros ánimos y esperanzas, y al menos me consolaba saber que era bastante consciente de lo que me estaba pasando. La depresión se había apoderado casi por completo de todo lo que yo era, de mi mente y de mi cuerpo.

A veces me descubría mirando al infinito, sin otra cosa en la cabeza que los recuerdos que guardaba celosamente en lo más profundo de mi mente, rompiendo así todas las promesas que me había hecho a mí misma de olvidarlo, en un pobre intento de rescatar un poquito del amor propio que pudiera quedarme después de aquel adiós en el castillo. En algunos de esos recuerdos, Draco me hacía rabiar de mil maneras diferentes. En otros, se mostraba tan encantador como el caballero medieval que corteja a su princesa. A veces, era el Draco que todos conocían, otras, era el Draco que conocía yo.

La tarde se presentaba helada, y ni Harry ni yo habíamos conseguido encender un pequeño fuego para calentarnos. Sin embargo, y aunque la tierra bajo mí se encontrara empapada por la tormenta que azotó la tienda la noche anterior, me senté en el suelo. Estaba demasiado cansada para fingir que me importaba algo ensuciarme la ropa _aún más_.  
Harry se había ido a dormir y se me venían encima varias horas de vigilancia y tortura mental.  
Me acomodé en el mojado suelo y me preparé para dejar salir a mis recuerdos de su escondite, dándoles rienda suelta para vagar por cada recóndito rincón de mi mente…

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Más quisieras —respondí.

Pero el temblor de mi voz me delató, arruinándolo todo.

Nos habíamos adentrado demasiado en el bosque prohibido, y hacía rato que había dejado de sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi piel. Todo tenía un aspecto tan oscuro y lúgubre que no podía evitar sentir que, en cualquier momento, alguna criatura salvaje, o incluso el mismo bosque, se nos echaría encima. A esas alturas, no podía creer que me hubiera dejado convencer tan fácilmente para entrar ahí, pero bueno, Draco era Draco, para más inri, de apellido Malfoy, y definitivamente sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería.

—Las reglas están para romperlas —había dicho él con semblante serio, como si acabara de decir algo totalmente sensato y coherente, mientras observábamos el bosque prohibido desde unos metros más allá—. Además, no querrás que nadie te vea por accidente con ese vestido tan… enano.

En ese momento sentí cómo me empezaban a arder las mejillas debido al bombardeo desbocado de mi corazón. Me moría de vergüenza, literalmente, y deseé poder desaparecerme de allí, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible.  
Minutos antes, en el dormitorio de las chicas, había tenido mis dudas sobre si ponerme aquel vestido que tan poco iba conmigo y que tanto había insistido mi madre en que lo comprara. Era color crema, de tirantes y agarrado a la cintura con un fino cinturón marrón.  
Era bonito, eso no podía negarlo… Pero me habría gustado más si hubiera tenido un poco más de tela. Era corto, muy corto. No tanto para la mayoría de las chicas, pero demasiado para mí… Sin embargo, y atentando contra todos mis principios, decidí ponérmelo aquella tarde.

—¿Es uno de esos… trajes —hizo una pequeña pausa para aclararse la garganta sonoramente—, que les haces a los elfos?

—Está bien, haremos lo que quieras —acepté de mala gana con la esperanza de que se callara, mientras, todavía ruborizada, me adelantaba para adentrarme en el bosque prohibido.

—Estupendo —exclamó él, victorioso.

Una risa me hizo girarme para encararlo en toda aquella oscuridad.

—Perdona —dijo, con visibles dificultades para ocultar la sonrisa—. Pero Hermione, ¿cómo pretendes que te tome en serio con esa voz tan temblorosa?

—No me temblaría tanto si me conociera este sitio tan bien como tú —espeté con toda la malicia que fui capaz—. ¿Cuántos castigos llevarás a la espalda?

—Intentas hacerte la mala, pero no te sale —dijo Draco con ternura, acercándose a mí lentamente—. No podrías ser mala ni siendo dirigida mediante un Imperio.

Dejé que me tomara dulcemente por la cintura cuando me alcanzó, aunque hice una mueca ante su comentario.

—No pongas esa cara —dijo con autoridad—. Sabes que es verdad… A veces creo que somos como un león y una cebra.

Aquella revelación me había cogido con la guardia baja, y no pude evitar enarcar una ceja al encajar sus palabras en mi cabeza.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, Hermione, somos como el león y la cebra —respondió, seguro de sus palabras, pero ante mi expresión de desconcierto, añadió con pesadez—. Yo soy el león, por supuesto, y tú eres la cebra. Yo soy el depredador que te acecha, que te busca —dijo, acercándome más a su cuerpo—. Yo soy el que acabará devorándote. A ti, a la apacible y tranquila cebra que no hace daño a nadie.

—No se considera asesinato si la cebra es tan tonta de enamorarse del león —dije divertida.

—Bastante tonta, diría yo. Una cebra estúpida, se mire por donde se mire.

—Pero enamorada, al fin y al cabo —susurré, apartando la mirada de sus ojos al sentir que volvía a sonrojarme.

Lo escuché reír con ganas, lo que me hizo sonreír a mí también. Luego, me dio un leve beso en la frente.

—Al parecer no eres tan lista como todos piensan. Eres estúpida, como la cebra —dijo con rotundidad, provocando que le pusiera mala cara—. Eres estúpida —repitió—, mi estúpida Granger.

—Tal vez debería escapar de las garras del león Malfoy —apunté, conteniendo a duras penas la sonrisa divertida que asomaba por mis labios—. Tal vez debería apresurarme a largarme de aquí para librarme de ti.

Draco liberó mi cintura al instante, levantando las manos y clavando sus grisáceos y profundos ojos en los míos, provocando que casi me diera un infarto.

—Entonces… ¡Corre!

Solté una carcajada antes de volverme para correr.  
El frío del lugar pronto se convirtió en una agradable brisa sobre mi piel, ardiendo debido al flujo desbocado de sangre en mis venas que había desatado la carrera.  
Sentía a Draco correr detrás de mí, y una extraña excitación recorrió todo mi cuerpo.  
No podía parar de reír ante el agitado giro que había tomado la tarde, y el bosque por el que corría con toda la velocidad de la que fui capaz se volvió menos aterrador, más agradable.

Me giré para comprobar que venía tras de mí, y otra risa nerviosa salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta al observarlo correr tan cerca. Perfectamente podía estirar una mano y alcanzarme.  
Unos mechones de pelo se me vinieron a la cara antes de volver a girarme para seguir escapando de él, sorteando raíces de árboles y troncos secos, desniveles del terreno y espinos.

Un frío helado me pegó en la cara con violencia y caló hondo en mi pecho, dificultándome la respiración y devolviéndome al presente, como un bofetón de realidad.

Con una entumecida mano me sequé las lágrimas que habían resbalado por mi mejilla mientras me encontraba absorta en mi recuerdo, y me di cuenta de que, probablemente, Draco había querido adentrarse en el bosque prohibido con la única intención de buscar aventuras, y yo, aun temiendo que pudiéramos perdernos, había accedido.  
No pude evitar que una sonrisa irónica saliera de mis labios al percatarme de lo paradójico de la situación… Unos meses después, la que se encontraba perdida en un bosque era yo, sumida en la aventura de descubrir Horrocruxes y cómo destruirlos.

Estaba anocheciendo, y se me hizo bastante pesado seguir manteniendo la compostura después del duro golpe que acababa de asestarme yo misma justo donde más dolía.

No me molesté en disimular las lágrimas cuando, una hora más tarde, Harry vino a relevarme. Me levanté del suelo empapado con toda la dignidad de la que fui capaz, me sacudí un poco el barro, cosa que sólo hizo que me ensuciara más, y me dirigí con paso firme a la tienda. Entré de mala manera, y empecé a desnudarme con rabia, tirando la ropa al suelo con fuerza. Me enfundé mi pijama y me metí en la cama, agotada, hastiada.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, o, tal y como había dicho aquella tarde en el bosque prohibido, acabaría conmigo. Y no quería darle con el gusto.  
Sin embargo, y aunque me reprendí varias veces por no ser capaz de llevar a cabo mis propias recomendaciones, lloré hasta la saciedad. Lloré tan alto que supe que Harry me estaba escuchando, pero no vino a exigirme el silencio que guardábamos todos y cada uno de los días. Me dejó llorar, y yo agradecí su gesto.  
Lloré como nunca antes había llorado, y una sensación de agotamiento físico y mental, hizo que quisiera abandonar. Dejarlo todo, irme.  
Pero antes de poder tomar una decisión en firme, me quedé dormida entre las lágrimas que murieron en la almohada y que humedecían mi rostro, sin saber lo que la mañana siguiente traería consigo.  
De haberlo sabido, tenía claro que me habría desaparecido en aquel preciso instante.

-.-.-

Muchas gracias a los que siguen por aquí, leyendo los capítulos, y por supuesto mil gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios tan lindos en forma de review :)

Es bastante corto, pero estoy en época de exámenes y no tengo tiempo para más... Espero poder actualizar pronto.

¡Besitos!


	13. Sorpresa

**Capítulo 12: Sorpresa.**

Me desperté sobresaltada debido a las horribles pesadillas que me habían atormentado durante toda la noche, como de costumbre.

Cansada, maldije varias veces antes de levantarme, sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado y abatido. Bostecé mientras me abrochaba los cordones de mis deportivas antes de disponerme a salir fuera, esperando que Harry hubiera encontrado algo comestible que llevarme a la boca durante su vigilancia en la noche. Realmente necesitaba comer algo de manera urgente, y parecía que la naturaleza no estaba por la labor de ayudarnos lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de que se me cerraría el estómago en unos pocos segundos.

En el mismo instante en que puse un pie fuera de la tienda, dos cosas me golpearon con fuerza. Una fue el aire helado que me pegó en la cara con tal violencia que sentí cómo brisaba mis labios al momento. Otra, fue la mezcla de odio, sorpresa e incredulidad que invadió mi mente cuando me encontré de frente con un empapado Ron, empuñando lo que reconocí como la espada de Gryffindor con una mano, y un abierto y quemado guardapelo en la otra.

—¡Hola! —exclamó, sonriente.

Mi cara debió de resultar aterradora, porque aquella estúpida sonrisa se le borró del rostro con la misma velocidad con la que apareció, y Harry, a su lado, retrocedió unos pasos. Abrí la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero la volví a cerrar de inmediato al comprender que había pocas cosas con sentido que pudiera decir en aquel momento.  
Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por entender cómo, cuándo y por qué había vuelto, pero mi mente se colapsó en el intento. Simplemente, la situación escapaba a la lógica, por lo que era casi imposible impedir que la incredulidad se reflejaba en mi rostro de una manera abismal. Tampoco pude evitar fruncir todavía más el ceño cuando mi cerebro procesó la única y ridícula palabra que Ron se había dignado a decir, después de que hubieran pasado semanas desde que nos dejó a Harry y a mí en la estacada.

"¡Hola!"

 _¿Hola?_

Volví a abrir la boca, haciendo el amago de decir algo de nuevo, pero de mi garganta no salió otra cosa que un leve suspiro que se mezcló con el congelado aire, formando un blanquecino vaho que me heló los labios.

Me giré sobre mí misma, todavía con la conmoción de la sorpresa rebotando en mi mente y provocando que me doliera repentinamente la cabeza. Aquello era tan irreal que debía ser un mal sueño. No me extrañaría que, efectivamente, fuera eso, un mal sueño. Una pesadilla provocada por la falta de sueño y descanso.  
Di un paso más hacia la tienda, con la intención de volver a meterme en la cama y taparme hasta la cabeza para volver a despertar, esta vez de verdad… Pero antes de que pudiera alejarme más, Ron volvió a hablar, y su voz cauta y precavida me hizo parar en seco, comprendiendo que aquello no era una ilusión de mi cabeza a modo de reprimenda por la carencia de nutrición a mi cerebro.

—Hermione…

Lentamente, me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos con la fiereza de un león que observa a su presa, y sin darle oportunidad a decir ni media palabra, estallé.

—¿Hola? —bramé—. Semanas, tal vez meses después de que te fueras, ¿y te atreves a venir y decir "hola"? —mis palabras parecieron ser escupidas de la manera más exasperada posible, y pude apreciar cómo su rostro se iba tornando confuso poco a poco.

Me apresuré a dirigirme hacia él, y llena de furia, golpeé su pecho un par de veces con las manos cerradas en dos agresivos puños, empujándolo con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. Harry tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos más.

—Mi varita —dije, mirando a Harry de repente—. Dame mi varita.

—¿Tu varita? —respondió él, intentando mantener las distancias conmigo, luciendo una mirada acongojada en su rostro—. No tengo tu varita.

—¿Cómo que no tienes mi varita? —grité, intentando sortear al pelirrojo para enfrentar ahora a Harry.

—¡Hermione, relájate! —dijo Ron, interponiéndose en mi camino.

—¿Cómo? —bramé, volviendo a empujarlo, aunque mis fuerzas para entonces estaban más que limitadas—. ¿Que me relaje? ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme que me relaje? ¡Eres la persona más ruin que he tenido la desgracia de conocer! Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Después de… —hice una pausa, recordando que Harry seguía ahí, ocultándose tras el corpulento cuerpo del pelirrojo. Sentí en mis ojos cómo unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia amenazaban por salir, e intenté contenerlas como pude—. Después de todo lo que _hemos pasado_. Te fuiste, Ron. _Me dejaste —_ eché una leve mirada al moreno, que se asomó un poco sobre el hombro de nuestro amigo, curioso—. Nos dejaste.

Con el ceño levemente fruncido, levantó la mano que sostenía el guardapelo quemado, como si aquello fuera una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando y hubiera tenido la poca consideración de pasarlo por alto.

—He destruido el Horrocrux —dijo estúpidamente, con un hilo de voz.

—Eso no cambia nada —espeté, y las más rebeldes de las lágrimas resbalaron desde mis ojos, humedeciendo mis pestañas y mojando la piel de mis mejillas, que debían estar más rojas que su cabello, debido al acaloramiento que sentía en todo mi cuerpo.  
Entonces, me sorbí la nariz y me giré bruscamente, dándole la espalda, todavía sintiendo un poco de vértigo debido al desconcierto y la agitación. Mis pies se dirigieron solos hacia la tienda, y lo siguiente que recordaba era despertar en la oscuridad de la noche, metida en la cama.

No recordaba demasiado de los días posteriores al reencuentro. Al cansancio de mi cuerpo se le había sumado el embotamiento de mi cabeza, y a duras penas podía pensar con claridad o simplemente recordar lo que había hecho el día anterior. Los días se habían tornado borrosos, y mi maltrata mente, que llevaba mucho tiempo mandándome señales de advertencia de que estaba abarcando demasiado, pareció desconectar. Aceptaba cargar con más de lo que realmente podía soportar, y al final acabé por experimentar las consecuencias de su sobreexplotación.

Recordaba vagamente el sonido de la voz de Harry diciendo que teníamos que irnos, y recordaba haberme puesto a empacar mis pertenencias, a saber dónde.  
Recordé haberme pasado una mano por el pelo, porque el roce de mis gélidos dedos sobre mi frente me hizo despertar de mi aturdimiento por un momento. Vi a Ron, que, de repente, había aparecido a mi lado, ¿o llevaba allí más tiempo? Ni lo sabía, ni iba a preguntar. Fijé mis ojos en su rostro un segundo, lo suficiente para comprobar que en él se reflejaba una gran preocupación, seguramente debido a mi aspecto y mi comportamiento de aquellos días. Debía parecer más que enferma. Bajé la mirada hacia sus manos, y entorné los ojos hasta conseguir enfocar correctamente. Ron doblaba con especial esmero una de mis pocas y sucias camisetas de manga larga. Cuando acabó, la puso a un lado y cogió otra… Perdí el interés en su tarea en el momento en que mi cabeza empezó a volver a doler fuertemente, y mis ojos a ver borroso.

Recordaba haber salido al frío del exterior con una mochila a la espalda. Al percatarme del peso, recordé también que no sabía si me la había colgado yo o habían sido Ron o Harry.

Anduvimos, anduvimos mucho. Cada paso que daba me parecía un suplicio peor que el anterior, y desee con todas mis fuerzas parar en seco y tirarme al suelo para llorar y patalear enérgicamente, como una niña pequeña que tiene que ser arrastrada de la mano de su madre porque está tan cansada y hambrienta que sólo quiere volver a casa.  
Pero entonces, como un chispazo de cruel realidad, recordé que yo ya no era más que una simple desconocida para mis padres, y que, por tanto, no podía volver a casa, porque ya no tenía un lugar en el mundo al que poder llamar mi hogar.  
Cerré los ojos fuertemente sin parar de caminar, y proferí un profundo suspiro.  
Me llevé las manos a las sienes, y presioné los dedos sobre ellas en un fallido intento de controlar la ansiedad y la angustia que se iban apoderando de mí a medida que avanzábamos hacia absolutamente ningún lugar.

Aquello era absurdo, y yo estaba perdiendo la razón por segundos.  
Abrí los ojos cuando choqué con la espalda del que supuse que era Ron.  
Harry mandó a callar, y lo divisé unos pasos más adelante, un poco agazapado entre los árboles, como si estuviera alerta por algo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —susurré como pude.

—Shhh.

Ninguno de los tres nos movimos en lo que me pareció una eternidad bajo aquella repentina incertidumbre que no alcanzaba a entender.

De repente, a modo de respuesta a las preguntas que no llegué a formular, se escuchó algo a lo lejos. Las hojas secas y ramas del suelo estaban siendo quebradas bajo los pies de varias personas, que se aproximaban con sigilosos pasos a nuestra dirección.  
Seguimos inmóviles, clavados sobre la verde y húmeda superficie de aquel inmenso bosque.

Me obligué a centrarme, a salir rápidamente del estupor que me había acompañado los últimos días. Forcé a mis ojos a deshacerse de aquella niebla que me impedía ver más allá de unos pocos metros, a hacer desvanecer aquella molesta bruma para, en caso de que fuera necesario correr, poder hacerlo sin riesgo a darme de bruces con un árbol.  
Los pasos se escuchaban más y más cerca, y nosotros estábamos destinados a ser encontrados tarde o temprano, la escasa razón que aún albergaba en mí lo sabía. Mi sentido de la supervivencia me gritaba que saliera corriendo de allí cuanto antes, pero la poca lógica que quedaba en mi ser me recordaba que cualquier ínfimo movimiento haría que la naturaleza bajo mis pies delatara nuestra posición. Estábamos atrapados, y la única esperanza que tenía era que, como estaba oscureciendo, las sombras de la noche nos ayudaran a pasar desapercibidos.

Pero ni la inminente noche que se iba apoderando poco a poco del lugar, ni la cautela que tuvimos para no mover ni un dedo en lo que permanecimos allí encorvados colaboraron con nosotros. Tres voluminosos hombres de ropajes aún más asquerosos que los nuestros, se pararon en seco en cuanto nos encontraron de frente.

A partir de entonces, todo fue muy rápido.

Alguien me agarró fuertemente del brazo y tiró de mí con violencia. Entré en pánico mientras sentía cómo mi cuerpo era arrastrado velozmente por entre los árboles, y opuse una fuerte resistencia unos breves segundos hasta que mis ojos me permitieron divisar a quien tiraba de mí, que era alguien de pelo liso, rojo, y me forcé a comprender que era Ron.  
Entonces, puse de mi parte. Mis piernas corrían todo lo rápido que podían a pesar del agotamiento de mi cuerpo, pero aun así no eran lo suficientemente raudas para igualar a las de él.

— ¡Vamos! —lo oí exclamar mientras sentía sus dedos clavados en mi piel.

 _"¡Lo intento!",_ quise gritar.

Pero en ese mismo instante tropecé con los cordones de mis deportivas, que con tan poco esmero había atado por la mañana, antes de salir. Di un par de traspiés antes de recuperar el equilibrio. La mano de Ron había descendido por mi brazo hasta enlazar sus dedos con los míos, y me sentí estúpidamente agradecida por volver a tenerle, y que, a diferencia de aquel día, esta vez hubiera decidido no dejarme atrás, sola y a mi suerte.

Corrimos en paralelo a Harry. Lo miré un segundo, y mi respiración se volvió aún más irregular al ver cómo un rayo de luz amarillo pasaba rozándole la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que nosotros también podíamos jugar a eso. Podíamos echarles un maleficio, hacer que quedaran enterrados en la tierra o incluso provocar que desaparecieran los huesos de sus piernas, como le pasó a Harry en el brazo cuando el profesor Lockhart intentó arreglar su fractura al caer de la escoba. ¿Pero dónde estaba mi varita? Hacía días que no la veía, y ni me había preocupado en buscarla. ¿La habría perdido? Maldije el estado de desorientación en el que me dejé caer, y odié haber sido tan tremendamente irresponsable.

El más rápido de los carroñeros le pisaba los talones.

De repente, una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, me jugó una mala pasada. Mi pie derecho chocó contra ella y caí al suelo estrepitosamente, dándole un tirón a Ron en el momento en que nuestras manos se separaron de manera brusca. Gateé un par de segundos por el suelo antes de intentar ponerme en pie de nuevo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, volvía a caerme debido al espantoso temblor que acababa de apoderarse de mis piernas. Ron bufó mientras llegaba hasta mí, y esquivando un relámpago de fuego que salió de la varita de uno de nuestros perseguidores, me cargó en brazos.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos… —repitió.

Puse una mano en su pecho y sentí el fuerte latir de su acelerado corazón. Inevitablemente me recordó a cuando latía así de fuerte sobre la cama, y me reprendí por tal ocurrencia en un momento así.  
Le pasé el otro brazo por los hombros y miré hacia atrás. Inconscientemente proferí un gemido de miedo al ver a aquellos dos fornidos tíos corriendo tras nosotros, tan cerca…

Hundí mi rostro en el cuello de Ron en un intento de mantener la cordura, pero unas nerviosas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y mojaron su pecosa piel.  
Oía sus gritos a nuestras espaldas, cada vez más cerca de nosotros, y me agarré con más fuerza a Ron, que resoplaba una y otra vez debido al esfuerzo. Los ataques que nos lanzaban parecían no tener fin. Pegaban en los árboles, se perdían en la oscuridad.  
Pude ver cómo uno de ellos impactaba justo a los pies de Ron, y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces contra el suelo, aunque con un ágil movimiento, rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

Aún con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, miré al frente. Un gigantesco desnivel del suelo daba lugar a una pequeña rambla. Contuve el aliento cuando llegamos, era evidente que íbamos a caer, no había que ser demasiado listo para saber eso.  
Cuando llegamos, Ron iba tan deprisa que la bajada provocó que tropezara y se desplomara hacia adelante, haciendo que yo volara por los aires y cayera a unos metros. El impacto de la caída fue tal, que me quedé sin respiración unos segundos. Giré sobre mí misma en el suelo, intentando recomponerme. Con la cabeza dándome vueltas, me incorporé todo lo que pude, y cuando alcé la cabeza, como a cámara lenta, observé con terror cómo los carroñeros estaban a un paso de coger a Ron. Bruscamente ladeé la cabeza a la derecha, y unos mechones de pelo golpearon mi rostro haciendo las veces de látigos y pegándose allí donde las lágrimas se habían derramado segundos antes. Abrí la boca cuando vi a Harry en el suelo, a unos pasos de mí. Él también había rodado por la ladera. Intentaba alcanzar algo que se encontraba en mi dirección, y bajé la mirada para encontrar la razón de su agonía.

Era su varita.

Un gruñido me hizo desviar la mirada hacia Ron, de nuevo. Lo habían hecho arrodillarse, pero se movía enérgicamente intentando zafarse de las manos de uno de los carroñeros, que estaba atando las suyas a su espalda, mientras el otro le jalaba del pelo con saña.  
Volví a mirar la varita por una milésima de segundo, que pareció infinita.  
Alcé la vista de nuevo, y vi al tercero a un paso de echarle mano a Harry.  
Entonces, una idea me vino a la mente al comprender que era demasiado tarde para oponer resistencia.  
Estiré la mano y atraje hacia mí la varita de Harry con la yema de los dedos. La empuñé con fuerza y la moví mientras apuntaba a su cara y realizaba un maleficio silencioso.  
Él se llevó las manos al rostro y profirió un grito de dolor en el momento en el que aquel sucio hombre tomaba su pelo en un puño y le obligaba a mirarle.

—Joder, qué feo eres —exclamó con repugnancia.

Todavía en el suelo, busqué con nerviosismo sus ojos.

—Levanta —ordenó uno de ellos, a los que no había oído llegar.

A pesar de que había obedecido, me había tomado del brazo con tanta fuerza que sentí sus uñas clavándose en mi piel.

—¡No la toques! —oí gritar a alguien, pero mi estupor era tal que no reconocí la voz.

—Eh, eh, tranquilo —espetó mi opresor—. Vamos a compartir un poco, ¿no?

Desvié la mirada hacia donde el sucio carroñero se dirigía y vi a Ron, que parecía hecho un basilisco de repente.

Acto seguido, el hombre tiró de mí para ponerme frente a él y me apretó las mejillas con sus dedos, moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviera examinando un producto antes de comprarlo.  
Un escalofrío de espanto me recorrió el cuerpo al ver las intenciones en los ojos de aquel degenerado, que se relamió los mugrientos labios en el momento en que desviaba su mirada de mi rostro a mi cuerpo.

—¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa? —preguntó, sin dejar de examinarme.

Hiperventilando como estaba, y con la cabeza saturada y al borde del colapso, logré decir en un susurro:

—Penélope Clearwater, sangre mestiza.

El carroñero se mordió el labio inferior antes de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero uno de sus compañeros interrumpió su intento.

—¿No es éste el famoso Harry Potter?

Cuatro nerviosos pares de ojos se clavaron en Harry y su prisionero. Los de Ron y míos llenos de espanto, los otros dos, sorprendidos.

—No sé —dijo al fin el hombre que me retenía a su lado, y dio un par de pasos en su dirección, arrastrándome con él—. Parece un poco… Deforme.

Al fin suspiré aliviada cuando pude apreciar su rostro. Sus ojos habían quedado enterrados por sus ahora tan inflamados pómulos, su mandíbula se había ensanchado hacia afuera, y sus labios parecían el doble de grandes que antes.

Sin embargo, el sosiego duró poco. El carroñero que sostenía a Harry apartó su flequillo con un mugriento dedo, y dejó al descubierto lo que _parecía_ ser una cicatriz. El silencio se apoderó del lugar con una fuerza abrumadora, cayendo sobre nosotros con la rotunda firmeza que nos hizo entender que acabábamos de perder el juego. Se había acabado, y esperábamos nuestra sentencia. Sin embargo, al fijarme mejor, me di cuenta que aquella especie de raja no era _su_ cicatriz. Su frente estaba cubierta de granos que hacían difícil la tarea de reconocimiento a la que estaba siendo sometida, aunque el hombre no se dio por vencido y siguió mirándola fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar mejor.  
Un minuto, dos, tres. Al parecer, era incapaz de reconocer si aquel chico de rostro desfigurado era el tan buscado Harry Potter o no.

—¡Amárralo! —gritó el hombre de mi lado de repente, sacándome de mi estupor con tal brutalidad que no pude evitar estremecerme—. Amárralo, deprisa, cambio de planes.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? —preguntó el que agarraba fuertemente a un nada dócil Ron.

—Los llevaremos ante los Malfoy —respondió, con cierta neurosis y frenesí en la voz.

Ante la mención de aquel apellido que con tanto esmero había intentado enterrar en el interior de mi mente, un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta, arañando a su paso todo mi interior.

oooo

—¡Draco!

Aquel tremendo bramido me hizo volver a la realidad, dejando atrás el mundo de Morfeo en el que llevaba sumido quién sabe cuánto tiempo. ¿Qué hora era? Saqué una mano del calor de las sábanas de la cama y encendí la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Aunque la luz que profería era bastante tenue, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante el resplandor, que me cegó por completo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

—¡Draco! —volvieron a gritar, esta vez más fuerte que antes.

Quien quiera que fuera, se estaba dejando la voz.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, los abrí lentamente para mirar la hora en el reloj de pared que colgaba frente a la cama.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Me froté los ojos enérgicamente, incapaz de creer que aquellos alaridos formaran parte de la realidad.  
Volví a recostarme en la cama al comprender que, seguramente, aquellos gritos debían haber sido producto de mi imaginación, parte de mis sueños.

Sin embargo, fruncí el ceño al escuchar cómo unos pasos subían con fuerza por la escalera. Me levanté de la cama con demasiada rapidez, tanta, que casi dejo caer mi varita mientras la tomaba entre mis dedos de la mesita de noche, donde siempre reposaba, lista para ser usada en caso de emergencia. Un repentino mareo se apoderó de mi cabeza y me hizo resbalar, obligándome a agarrarme a la mesita para no caerme. Empuñé la varita con fuerza hacia la puerta, dispuesto a arremeter contra quien fuera.

Ésta se abrió de par en par, dando un portazo contra la pared.

—¡Vístete! —ordenó la mujer de pelos negros y rizados que entró en la habitación con veloces pasos—. ¡Rápido!

—¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Cuándo has llegado? —quise saber, totalmente confuso.

—¿Qué más da cuándo he llegado? —espetó mi tía Bellatrix con un angustioso alarido que provocó que se me erizara el vello de la nuca—. ¡Vístete de una endemoniada vez, imbécil! ¿O quieres que te obligue bajo una maldición imperdonable? ¡Obedece!

Con la confusión reflejada en el rostro, me apresuré a dirigirme al armario y abrirlo de par en par, echando leves vistazos a mi espalda de vez en cuando para asegurarme que aquello era real.

—¡Date prisa! —gritó como loca, alargando la última vocal de una manera casi enferma. Supe entonces que, definitivamente, estaba más que despierto—. Te quiero abajo en menos de un minuto.

Y dicho aquello, corrió hacia la puerta y desapareció.

¿Pero qué coño estaba pasando? ¿Qué se suponía que iba a encontrarme abajo? Prefería no saberlo.

Me desvestí lo más rápido que fui capaz, tirando al suelo el cálido pijama y enfundándome el frío pantalón de traje negro, el mismo que llenaba todo mi guardarropa. Luego la camisa, blanca como la nieve y perfectamente planchada, ocultó mi torso. Tomé con una mano temblorosa la chaqueta y me la fui poniendo a medida que bajaba casi trotando por las escaleras. Me abroché uno de los botones por el camino, pues mi intención era terminar de abrocharme el otro antes de llegar al comedor.

Pero no pude, mis manos cayeron a mis costados en el preciso momento en que levanté la mirada y la encontré allí, sentada en el suelo. Estaba sucia, despeinada, y con claros signos de haber sido maltratada. Por sus ojos, esos ojos que habían sido lo más bonito que había visto cada mañana hacía ya tanto, caían, una detrás de otra, lágrimas que mojaban con descaro sus acaloradas mejillas. Las maldije, una a una.  
Me quedé clavado en el suelo mientras un escalofrío recorría cada centímetro de mi ser. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez, que casi había enloquecido por el suplicio de no poder tocar su piel. Pensé que estaba sentenciado a no volver a verla nunca más, y casi, _casi_ acepto esa sanción que me habían impuesto las circunstancias. Casi me obligo a acatarla sin condiciones, casi me fuerzo a olvidarla.

Lo había intentado tantas veces, tantísimas, que casi lo consigo. Pero su repentina aparición lo jodió todo. Y esta vez no había emergido de mis pensamientos, ni de mi tan desarrollada imaginación. No, aquella vez era ella. Esta vez era real.

Levantó los ojos, hundidos en profundas y marcadas ojeras, y me miró.

Y me hundió.

Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para mantenerme firme en el finísimo hilo de cordura que me separaba de la completa enajenación, se fue a la mierda. Y cuando me perdí en sus ojos, en esos escasos segundos que habían transcurrido desde que la vi, el hilo se rompió bajo mis pies, y caí, como había caído desde el primer beso en el abismo del que nunca debí haber salido.


	14. La lágrima

_NA: ¡Hola! Antes que nada, quería disculparme por la tardanza. Realmente quería escribir un buen capítulo que cerrara esta historia, y la verdad es que ha sido un poco difícil hacerlo. Para seguir, me gustaría agradecer a todas esas personas que han seguido mi fic hasta el final... Para alguien que pone toda su alma y su corazón en algo así, es muy importante que haya personas a las que les guste... Que lo que hagas entretenga o ayude a alguien a evadirse un ratito del mundo es una sensación única y especial :)_

 _Así que muchas, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y apoyarme. Hoy traigo el último capítulo, aunque al final del mismo os encontraréis otra pequeña sorpresa :)_

 _No os entretengo más, ¡a leer!_

 **Capítulo 13: La lágrima.**

—¿Y bien? —preguntó mi tía con voz nerviosa a la vez que sostenía a aquel muchacho frente a mí, unos pasos más allá.

Él se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, e intentaba por todos los medios no hacer una mueca de dolor por la manera en que ella lo agarraba del pelo. Posé de nuevo mis ojos en él, sin saber muy bien qué parte de su deforme y desfigurado rostro mirar. Era difícil hacerlo, repugnante.

—No… No puedo estar seguro —dije al fin, con un hilo de voz.

De repente, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. Sentí una mano fría como la muerte rozar la piel de mi nuca. No necesitaba girarme para saber con certeza que aquellos dedos congelados eran los de mi padre. Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo acercaba su rostro al mío. Aquella proximidad me permitió sentir su aliento cuando, con sumo cuidado, susurró unas palabras en mi oído.

—Draco, fíjate bien, ¿quieres? —pidió él, con una mezcla de excitación e impaciencia en la voz—. Piensa en la recompensa del señor Tenebroso si le entregamos en bandeja al mismísimo Harry Potter… Nuestras deudas serán saldadas, ¿lo entiendes? —hizo una leve pausa, en la cual me obligó a girar la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Su aspecto demacrado parecía volver a albergar algo de esperanza—. Nos perdonará todo, Draco… Todo volverá a ser como antes. El nombre de los Malfoy volverá a ser respetado.

Alguien a nuestras espaldas decidió romper el silencio de la estancia, que parecía más lúgubre y oscura que de costumbre.

—¿Es que acaso se ha olvidado _quién_ ha sido el que realmente los ha capturado? —la voz de aquel carroñero, que parecía ser el líder del grupo, sonaba acusadora y algo desconfiada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así en mi propia casa? —gritó mi padre. Profirió tal alarido que di un respingo del susto. Acababa de perder el poco sosiego que quedaba en él en ese mismo momento. Tal fue la rabia que le provocaron las palabras de ese hombre, que apretó inconscientemente los dedos de su mano alrededor de mi cuello.

Sentí los pasos de alguien acercándose, y unos segundos más tarde, los aprisionadores dedos de mi padre dejaron de clavarse en mi piel, donde estaba seguro de que habían dejado huella.

—Tranquilo… —escuché susurrar a mi madre, que se encargó de llevarse a mi padre de la mano hasta su posición.

Fue entonces cuando Bellatrix clavó sus largas y sucias uñas en mi brazo. Me agarró con fuerza y me llevó donde el muchacho esperaba, postrado de rodillas. Luego, presionó mis hombros y me hizo agacharme hasta la altura del chico. Ella también se agachó, sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

—No seas tímido, cariño. Ven, acércate… —pidió—. Míralo bien, cielo —no pude evitar estremecerme. Bellatrix Lestrange no conocía el amor. Por eso, siempre que escuchaba palabras de afecto salir de su boca, sabía que no eran más que el augurio de una desgracia aproximándose. Aquello era algo que había aprendido desde bien pequeño.

Dudé unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a aquella persona a la cara. Ya lo sabía. Lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Él era aquel muchacho que tanto ansiaba encontrar el señor Tenebroso para terminar el trabajo que un día dejó a la mitad. Él era el motivo por el que magos y brujas del lado oscuro se habían movilizado para buscarle. Era él… Harry Potter.

—¿Y bien? —repitió mi tía, subiendo el tono de voz.

Fui consciente del vínculo visual tan fuerte que habíamos establecido. Él y yo nos mirábamos tan fijamente que ninguno fue capaz de apartar la mirada del otro ante la impaciencia de Bellatrix.  
Sentía cómo cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba la tensión entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Sentía también los ojos de todos los allí presentes clavados en mi espalda, expectantes. Ni la malvada mujer de cabellos sucios y enredados que se encontraba a mi lado se atrevió a abrir la boca para decir nada más. Todos me estaban esperando. Me estaban dando tiempo. Estaba seguro de que pensaban que tal vez no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, o que simplemente me estaba entreteniendo en comprobar que aquel chico era realmente el que todos buscaban, debido a la gravedad de las consecuencias que podría acarrear aquella acusación.

Si resultaba que simplemente era una versión fea del niño que vivió, mi familia y yo no tendríamos mundo para huir de la furia del señor Tenebroso…

Sin embargo, lo que estaba intentando hacer era encontrar las palabras adecuadas para definir lo que transmitía su mirada. Al principio pensé que era miedo… El hecho de haber sido capturado y puesto a disposición de una familia de mortífagos que, sin duda, lo entregarían al señor Tenebroso, debía parecerle terrorífico. Incluso yo, que no corría ese riesgo, sentía miedo en aquella habitación… Sin embargo, luego aprecié que su ceño no estaba tan fruncido como para considerar que sintiera congoja o angustia. Después, creí que se trataba de una súplica silenciosa. Creí haber apreciado en sus ojos un atisbo de algo que me pedía clemencia, que me rogaba que no lo delatara… Pero sólo fue unos cuantos segundos, pues enseguida noté, por cómo me sostenía la mirada, que no esperaba que yo hiciera nada por sacarlo de aquel entuerto. En ese mismo instante supe que él ya lo había dado todo por perdido, y que lo único que mostraba su mirada era resignación. Simplemente estaba a la espera de que lo acusara de ser el elegido, porque lo haría, porque no podía ser de otra manera. Se suponía que él y yo éramos enemigos declarados, que entre nosotros no existía otra cosa que la rivalidad que nos había llevado a odiarnos durante todos nuestros años en Hogwarts, a detestarnos, a hacernos la vida imposible el uno al otro… A desearnos incluso la muerte.  
Entendí entonces la situación. Tantos años después, y sin ni siquiera haber tenido la necesidad de mover un dedo, lo tenía frente a mí, esperando pacientemente que salieran de mis labios esas palabras que lo sentenciarían para siempre, esas palabras que tenían la capacidad de mandarlo directo a la tumba, esas palabras que significaban que, después de todo, había perdido… Y que yo había ganado.

Harry Potter esperaba que yo, Draco Malfoy, lo sentenciara a morir.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y me aclaré la seca garganta antes de hablar. Estaba preparado para decir lo que tenía que decir.

—No estoy seguro —susurré, extendiéndose mis palabras a cada rincón de aquella habitación.

Las reacciones a mi mentira no tardaron en llegar.

—¡Cobarde! —bramó mi tía, dándome una bofetada tan fuerte que me hizo caer al suelo—. ¡Llevadlos al calabozo! —ordenó—. ¡No, a ella no!

Mientras decía aquello, Bellatrix se levantó e hizo que Potter hiciera lo mismo. Caminó con suma rapidez, atravesando la habitación y entregándole el susodicho al carroñero que sostenía a Hermione.

—Te la cambio —dijo, con un tono de voz infantil que ponía los pelos de punta—. Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla, de mujer a mujer.

 _No. No, no._

Después del bofetón me había apresurado a levantarme del suelo… Pero aquellas palabras provocaron que me temblaran las piernas repentinamente. No supe cómo fui capaz de mantenerme en pie a partir de entonces.

Hermione parecía clavada en el suelo. No se movía lo más mínimo. Estaba muerta de miedo. Aunque sabía que no lo merecía, me permití mirarla unos segundos. ¿Había perdido peso? Me di cuenta de que ahora no era su pelo lo más caótico de su persona, sino sus ojos. Sin duda, lo más triste de ella en aquel momento era su mirada. Con aquellos caídos y llorosos ojos, marcados por unas enormes ojeras oscuras, observaba horrorizada cómo esa mujer con la que yo compartía sangre se acercaba lentamente y aproximaba su rostro al de ella hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

De repente, y sin mediar palabra, Bellatrix golpeó a Hermione con el puño cerrado. Ésta cayó al suelo de rodillas, conteniendo la respiración. Presenciar aquello me dolió más que mi propio bofetón. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, observé cómo mi tía le daba una patada en el costado, haciendo que Hermione terminara con la mejilla sobre la fría superficie de la habitación. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello y la agarró con fuerza, tirando de ella, forzándola a girarse y quedar boca arriba.

—Esa espada, la que llevabas en tu bolso, debía estar en mi cámara de Gringotts —señaló ella mientras se ponía sobre Hermione, inmovilizándola—. ¿Qué otras cosas habéis sacado tú y tus amigos de mi cámara? —prosiguió, alzando la voz a medida que hablaba.

—Yo… Yo no he sacado nada —respondió Hermione entrecortadamente.

El sonido de su voz me dejó totalmente devastado. Sentí náuseas, algo se revolvía convulsivamente en mi interior.

Tal vez fuera mi conciencia.

Había estado tanto tiempo teniendo esas visiones de una Hermione muda en mi cabeza, que volver a escucharla había provocado que entendiera que, si la imaginaba siempre callada, era porque inconscientemente temía todos esos reproches que la Hermione real, sin duda, me habría hecho.  
Entonces, abrí los ojos. No recordaba cuándo los había cerrado. Tal vez el cuerpo fuera más sabio de lo que dicen: el mío intentaba ahorrarme aquella visión que sabía que me supondría un tremendo sufrimiento más adelante.

—No te creo —susurró Bellatrix, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—No he sacado nada —repitió Hermione, con la voz quebrada y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Estaba aterrorizada.

—¡No te creo! —gritó la mujer, y acto seguido sonrió como solo una persona desquiciada lo haría.

Mi tía se inclinó sobre el brazo izquierdo de Hermione, quien empezó a gritar de dolor.  
Mi cerebro se colapsó con el primer alarido. De repente, empezaron a acudir a mi mente imágenes borrosas de todos los momentos que había pasado con ella. No entendía por qué, pero lo agradecí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y sabiéndome cobarde, me permití evadirme de la realidad. Me perdí entre aquellos recuerdos y me concentré en mirar a la Hermione de mis pensamientos con más atención de la que le había prestado cuando tuve la oportunidad, cuando todo era diferente… Pronto me di cuenta de que en mi memoria, siempre sonreía. No me acordaba de cuánto me gustaban sus ojos cuando lo hacía. No me acordaba de lo afortunado que había sido por poder estar con ella… Por dejarme compartir momentos a su lado.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Hermione cuando le cerré el libro de pociones que estaba leyendo.

Totalmente indignada, alzó la mirada, dispuesta a reprender a quien fuera que hubiera osado hacerle tal cosa. Sin embargo, cuando descubrió que el culpable de aquella terrible interrupción había sido yo, sólo alcanzó a decir:

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Dejé escapar una sonrisa ladeada.

—Porque incluso las ratas de biblioteca descansan de vez en cuando. Son las once de la noche… —respondí, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que viera lo desierta y oscura que se había quedado la biblioteca—. ¿Acaso pretendes descubrir cuánto tiempo eres capaz de estar con la cabeza metida en un libro?

—Pero ni siquiera has dejado que vea por qué página iba —terció ella, ligeramente molesta.

—Totalmente intolerable —dije, negando con la cabeza, dramatizando—. Mil millones de puntos menos para Slytherin.

—Tronchante —apuntó ella mientras se levantaba, haciendo una mueca.

Hermione hizo el amago de recoger su libro de encima de la mesa, pero con un rápido movimiento, se lo arrebaté antes de que pudiera cogerlo.

Ella resopló.

—Devuélvemelo.

—¿Qué pasa si me niego? —pregunté, divertido.

Volvió a resoplar.

—Draco, de verdad, hoy ha sido un día duro, ¿no podrías simplemente devolvérmelo? —dijo, casi suplicante.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa, Granger? Eso sería ponértelo demasiado fácil.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —exclamó, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Sonreí, victorioso. Aquellas eran exactamente las palabras que quería escuchar.

—Ven conmigo a la sección prohibida —dije firmemente.

Ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir cualquier cosa, a rechistar, pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada. Ante aquello, la miré de manera interrogante, enarcando una ceja.

—No —consiguió decir, unos segundos después—. No sé cómo lo haces, pero ya consigues que rompa demasiadas reglas cuando estoy contigo.

Aquella noche estaba especialmente ruda. Los test parciales, aunque fueran simples pruebas de evaluación continua, la hacían estar de un humor de perros el poco tiempo que pasaba fuera de la biblioteca.  
Hermione se acercó a mí, alzando la mano para intentar arrebatarme el libro. Yo sólo tuve que estirar mi brazo para que comprendiera que lo que intentaba hacer era misión imposible. Le habría resultado más fácil atrapar una Snitch con los ojos vendados.

—Entonces me temo que no podrás terminar de repasar en tu sala común para la dificilísima prueba de mañana —sentencié, dándome la vuelta y adentrándome solo en la sección prohibida.

Aquella parte de la biblioteca estaba más oscura que el resto. Me hubiera atrevido a afirmar que incluso hacía más frío. Caminé por el pasillo hasta que supe que la oscuridad se había encargado de hacerme desaparecer de su vista. Entonces, me metí entre dos estanterías a mi izquierda.  
Agucé el oído, y la oí resoplar por tercera vez. Me tapé la boca con la mano que no sostenía su libro para evitar hacer ruido. Reírme era inevitable. Volví a prestar atención, y escuché cómo caminaba con pasos decididos en mi dirección.

Esperé el tiempo necesario. Cuando noté que estaba a mi altura, logré agarrarla del brazo y acercarla a mí. La puse contra la estantería y la aprisioné con mi cuerpo, mientras mi mano libre acariciaba suavemente su cintura.  
De repente, sus brazos se enlazaron en mi cuello, jugando sus dedos con el cabello de la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Sabía que era la única persona en la faz de la Tierra a la que le permitía tocar mi fino y rubio pelo, y eso le gustaba.  
Sentí sus labios presionar un intenso beso en mi cuello, haciéndome excitar rápidamente.  
Dejé que aquel libro de pociones cayera al suelo y acto seguido cargué a Hermione, que enredó sus piernas en la parte baja de mi espalda. Una serie de besos nos hizo perder la noción del tiempo, aunque tampoco nos importaba demasiado. Me separé de la estantería. Sabía que entre una y otra siempre había una mesa. La busqué a tientas mientras seguía cargándola y atendiendo a sus besos. Cuando mis pies dieron con una de las patas de la misma, la dejé sobre ella. La intensidad de los besos de Hermione fue aumentando a medida que mis manos se atrevían a tocarla un poco más. Las dejé adentrarse bajo su falda, la cual le llegaba por las rodillas, y acariciar sus muslos, agarrando allí donde creía conveniente.  
Luego, sin dejar de lamer y morder sus labios, presioné suavemente para tumbarla sobre la mesa. Me puse sobre ella, posando las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, intentando apreciar su rostro entre la oscuridad… Pero sus manos me atrajeron a ella enseguida. El baile de nuestras lenguas se hizo más apasionado y vivo que nunca. El hecho de explorar el cuerpo del otro y tocar allí donde nunca antes habías tocado era, indudablemente, algo provocador y estimulante.  
A ambos nos costaba un poco mantener una respiración acompasada, y el acaloramiento provocado por el alocado latir de nuestros corazones no ayudaba en absoluto. Tomé su cara con una de mis manos mientras la otra volvía a palpar la suavidad de sus piernas. Pero no parecía querer conformarse sólo con eso. Avanzó hasta sus nalgas, haciéndola estremecer. Unos segundos más tarde, se dispuso a adentrarse bajo la fina tela de sus braguitas… Pero ella se incorporó rápidamente, haciéndome saber de esa manera que seguía sin estar preparada.

Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, en lo que supuse que era un gesto de disculpa. Me quedé quieto unos segundos, con los brazos cayendo a cada lado de mi cuerpo y sintiendo cómo el calor en mis mejillas iba disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. Quise enfadarme, gritarle, reprocharle el hecho de que me hubiera dejado llegar tan lejos si sabía que aquella tampoco iba a ser la noche… Pero por más que lo intenté, no pude. Con un leve resentimiento recorriendo todavía mi ser, la rodeé con los brazos en la oscuridad, quedándonos así hasta que se durmió con los latidos de mi corazón.

Otro grito desesperado me hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad de aquella fría noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sumido en mis pensamientos? Confuso, intenté enfocar mis ojos en las dos mujeres que se encontraban frente a mí. Hermione chillaba de una forma que helaba la sangre. Pataleaba, intentando zafarse de ella, tratando de quitársela de encima.  
Mi tía, en cambio, no podía parar de reír.

A pesar del sudor frío que empezaba a aparecer en mi frente y de los repentinos mareos que amenazaban con hacerme caer al suelo, desmayado, entorné los ojos para fijarme en lo que le estaba haciendo mi tía para provocarle tantísimo dolor. ¿La estaba mordiendo? Bellatrix estaba encorvada sobre su brazo, lo que no me dejaba ver más allá de su rizada y negra melena… ¿Realmente quería saberlo?, me pregunté. ¿Realmente quería saber a qué clase de tortura estaba sometiendo mi tía a Hermione? En aquel momento, me sentí la persona más miserable del planeta. Hermione estaba siendo torturada, y en lo único en lo que yo era capaz de pensar era en que prefería ahorrarme la molestia de saberlo.

Hermione abrió la boca desmesuradamente, pero no fue capaz de proferir ningún alarido más. Aparentemente estaba demasiado exhausta para seguir luchando. Posé mi mirada en su rostro, tan diferente ahora del que solía ver un tiempo atrás… Pero el dolor que encontré en su expresión fue tan desolador que hizo que no pudiera evitar mirar para otro lado.

Finalmente, miré a mi derecha, donde, con la mirada impasible, se encontraban mis padres.  
Luego miré a mi izquierda, donde los carroñeros parecían disfrutar del espectáculo.  
Éramos eso, simples espectadores. Partícipes pasivos de su dolor. Cómplices. Monstruos sin corazón.

—¡Traedme al duende! —exigió Bellatrix, que parecía haber terminado de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo con ella. Se levantó, dejando a Hermione tirada en el suelo.

No supe quién corrió a obedecer sus órdenes, pero pronto estuvo de vuelta, trayendo consigo al susodicho. No sabía cuándo había llegado a mi casa. Bellatrix empezó a gritar y a hacerle preguntas acerca de su cámara de Gringotts, pero mi atención ya no estaba en esa dirección. No podía dejar de mirarla a ella, a Hermione, tendida en el suelo.  
Tragué saliva forzosamente. Por un jodido segundo pensé que no respiraba. Con el semblante descompuesto por todo lo que estaba pasando aquella madrugada, di un pequeño paso en su dirección, sintiendo que las fuerzas iban a fallarme de un momento a otro. Pude apreciar entonces un leve movimiento de su pecho. Suspiré. Respiraba.  
Sin embargo, parecía tan muerta que me pregunté si aquello también había sido producto de mi imaginación.  
Posé mis ojos en su pelo desparramado por el suelo, sucio, enredado, e inesperadamente otro recuerdo vino a mi mente.

Era un frío y nublado día de mayo en la clase de encantamientos. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de escuchar al profesor Flitwick y sus estúpidas explicaciones sobre cómo convertir una copa de vino en vinagre.

—No sé qué maldita utilidad puede tener esto —dije a Crabbe mientras señalaba la copa encima de la mesa y hacía una mueca de desaprobación.

Sin embargo, unas mesas más allá, en la primera fila, Hermione tomaba apuntes como loca mientras, a su lado, Potter miraba por encima de su cabeza para intentar copiar algo. Me recliné sobre la silla y estiré las piernas, esperezándome.

—¿No copias? —preguntó Crabbe.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —inquirí.

—El profesor ha dicho que entra en el examen —respondió con la vista fija en su hoja de pergamino, la cual rasgaba con excesiva fuerza.

—No hace falta, tengo una memoria privilegiada —dije, mientras echaba un leve vistazo a la espalda de Hermione. Por supuesto, nadie sabía que yo tenía trato de favor con sus apuntes.

Disimuladamente, saqué la varita del interior de mi túnica y la puse en mi regazo, apuntando unas filas más adelante. Cuando me cercioré que efectivamente estaba enfilando a mi objetivo, la moví levemente, formando círculos. De su extremo salió un pequeño remolino de aire que se dirigió hacia su pelo castaño, enredándolo a su paso.  
Hermione se sobresaltó en su asiento, provocando que su pluma hiciera un rayón inintencionado en el pergamino, estropeando así sus apuntes de caligrafía exquisita.  
Malhumorada, giró la cabeza en busca del culpable de aquel terrible accidente. Sus ojos entrecerrados se encontraron con los míos, y frunció aún más el entrecejo al percatarse de la disimulada sonrisa que intentaba contener. Divertido, le guiñé un ojo, y sus enfurruñados labios se suavizaron.

—¡Dime la verdad, duende!

Aquel grito volvió a sacarme de mis recuerdos abruptamente. Desvié la mirada hacia la desquiciada Bellatrix, que parecía a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, aunque empezaba a sospechar que nunca había estado cuerda. Al parecer, aquel duende no le estaba dando la información que ella quería obtener.  
Después, volví a mirarla a ella. Esta vez, mis ojos buscaron inconscientemente su brazo izquierdo. Extendido e inmóvil, seguía en la misma posición en la que Bellatrix lo había dejado. Vi unas pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalar por su brazo, cayendo de una en una al suelo, sin embargo, no fui capaz de ver más allá de unos cortes.  
De repente, un escalofrío me erizó el vello de la nuca. La sentí. Sentí su mirada clavada en mí. Creí que sería incapaz de volver a mirarla directamente a los ojos. No mientras ella me mirara. Sin embargo, lo hice. Aparté la mirada de la sangre que seguía saliendo de su antebrazo y la clavé en sus ojos castaños de largas pestañas en los que tantas veces me había perdido. Aquella noche no fue una excepción.  
Su rostro carente de expresión hizo un leve gesto de dolor cuando se percató de mi mirada, y sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente, conteniendo la respiración.

Como si ella también hubiera creído tiempo atrás que nuestros ojos jamás iban a volver a encontrarse al mismo tiempo.

Como si ella también hubiera dejado de escuchar los gritos a nuestro alrededor.

Como si ella también sintiera que el tiempo se había parado para concedernos un momento de intimidad en aquella habitación llena de gente.

Exhaló el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones por un momento, moviendo los ojos en dirección a la mujer que la había herido. Yo también había escuchado el golpe, pero fui incapaz de dejar de mirar sus ojos.

—Considérate afortunado, duende —oí decir a mi tía a lo lejos, escupiendo las palabras—. Ella no correrá la misma suerte.

Inmediatamente después de esas palabras, Hermione volvió los ojos hacia mí. Aprecié un brillo nuevo en ellos. Un brillo apagado, un brillo muerto. Era la mirada de alguien que sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Peor: era la mirada de alguien que se rendía a lo inevitable.  
Escuché los pasos de mi tía aproximándose. Sentí los latidos de mi corazón golpeando tras las orejas. Noté un calor sofocante inundando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

 _Ella no correrá la misma suerte…_ ¿Eso fue lo que dijo?

Cerré las manos en puños, clavándome las uñas en las palmas y sintiéndome las venas en los dorsos. La habitación pareció haber callado ante el inminente asesinato que estaba a punto de presenciar. Empecé a escuchar un pitido dentro de mi cabeza, un sonido uniforme, agobiante… Bellatrix estaba cada vez más cerca, lo que significaba que eran los últimos segundos…

Sus tristes ojos no pestañeaban. A pesar de todo, parecían no querer perderse ni un detalle de los míos.  
Vi de soslayo cómo mi tía la apuntaba con su varita. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y resbaló por su piel, dejando un húmedo camino salado sobre su mejilla. Rodó por ella hasta acabarse en su cuello.

Suficiente. Ya había tenido bastante de mi propia cobardía.

Saqué la varita del bolsillo interno del traje y la empuñé con fuerza.

—¡Expelliarmus! —grité.

La varita de Bellatrix voló por los aires, dejándola perpleja y con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante mi actuación.

—¿Pero qué…?

Esa voz que una vez temí por encima de todo me hizo girar sobre mí mismo. Él ya estaba sacando la varita del interior de su túnica.

—¡Petrificus Totallus!

Un relámpago oscuro impactó justo en el pecho de mi padre, haciéndole erguirse y congelando cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Cayó de espaldas al suelo con un golpe seco, ante los ojos de mi aterrorizada madre, que profirió un grito ahogado y me miró con ojos acusadores.

—¡Traidor!

Volví a girarme justo cuando mi tía, que volvía a empuñar su varita fuertemente, pronunció el hechizo Desmaius.  
Pero no por nada había sido uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch en Hogwarts. Mi habilidad para esquivar Bludgers siempre me había ayudado a sortear ese tipo de ataques, aunque aquella vez había pasado rozándome el hombro.

Un estallido de luces de colores que iban en todas direcciones invadió la estancia por completo. Al percatarse de que estaban en medio de una lucha despiadada por parte de tía y sobrino, los carroñeros salieron corriendo de la habitación a los pocos segundos.  
Sólo quedamos mi familia, Hermione y yo. Mi madre seguía allí plantada, de pie junto al rígido e inmóvil cuerpo de mi padre, demasiado conmocionada para darse cuenta de que debía ponerse a salvo. Hermione seguía tirada en el suelo, aunque parecía haber vuelto en sí, pues se había incorporado levemente. Mi tía no cesaba de lanzarme hechizos, de los cuales no conocía la existencia de la mayoría, por lo que no podían ser otra cosa que magia oscura.

Yo los esquivaba como buenamente podía mientras intentaba lanzar alguno en las milésimas de segundo en que su varita no expedía relámpagos. Todos ellos los lanzaba directos al corazón. Feroces. Despiadados.

Otro haz de color púrpura me pilló desprevenido, y me vi obligado a tirarme al suelo para evitarlo. Rodé hasta desaparecer detrás de uno de los enormes sofás de la habitación, y me senté con la espalda pegada a la parte de atrás del mismo. Con el corazón latiendo estrepitosamente en mi pecho, me permití un par de segundos para coger aire antes de asomarme al campo de batalla.  
Pero mi tía ya no me apuntaba a mí, sino al sofá.

—¡Carpe Retractum!

Una soga de color naranja rodeó el sofá, y ella hizo un gesto hacia el mismo con la varita que hizo que se moviera rápidamente y me arrastrara hasta la pared más cercana. Pretendía aplastarme.

Conseguí saltar en el último segundo antes de que el sofá diera un fuerte golpe, provocando que uno de los antiguos cuadros colgados en aquella pared cayera al suelo, rompiendo el marco. Tras dar un par de traspiés, perdí el equilibrio y caí de nuevo al suelo.

—¡Crucio!

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Miles de agujas invisibles traspasaron mi piel, haciéndome estremecer de dolor. Las sentí atravesar mi cuerpo rápidamente, de lado a lado.  
Grité de dolor mientras me revolvía en la fría superficie de mármol, intentando deshacerme de ellas. Se habían metido en mis venas. Sentí cómo se clavaban.  
Entonces, un calor descomunal empezó a quemar mis entrañas. Me sentía arder, explotaría de un momento a otro. La quemazón fue extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo… En mi espalda había prendido un fuego invisible y yo me restregaba contra el suelo para intentar apagarlo. Mis párpados hervían y calcinaban mis ojos, impidiéndome ver con claridad debido al borrón que dejaban al pestañear. Mis pulmones parecían tan abrasados que incluso el hecho de respirar era un suplicio. Ardía bajo mis uñas. Se quemaba mi garganta.

Llegados a ese punto, lo único que escuchaba eran mis gritos a lo lejos.  
Un torbellino de dolor recorrió mi columna vertebral una última vez, haciéndome girar para quedar boca abajo, antes de parar en seco.

Exhausto, intenté empezar a respirar de nuevo antes del golpe final. En esos pocos segundos sentí cómo las agujas y el calor iban desapareciendo de mi interior poco a poco. Mi sentido de la vista parecía reacio a volver, y en mi fuero interno me lamenté de que no pudiera llevarme a la tumba una última visión de ella. De Hermione. Agucé el oído, Intentando escucharla al menos.

De manera inconsciente me preparé para sentir aquella última maldición, la más imperdonable de todas, la que sabía que vendría ahora.

Pero nunca vino.

Me esforcé por enfocar mis ojos en aquellos relámpagos de luces que habían empezado a volar a poca distancia de donde me encontraba. Distinguí una figura borrosa cerca de mí que lanzaba ataques con rapidez y se protegía de aquellos que lanzaba otra figura al otro lado de la habitación.  
Me froté los ojos con cierta dificultad. Cuando volví a abrirlos, lo primero que vi fue a mi madre empuñando su varita y arremetiendo contra su hermana.  
Ambas combatían en silencio, con los labios apretados y mirándose fijamente. Parecía que ninguna de las dos tenía intención de perder. Pero una se equivocaría.

Obligando a mi cuerpo a sacar fuerzas de donde fuera, me fui incorporando lentamente, sintiéndome aún pesado por el tremendo dolor que mi cuerpo acababa de soportar. Me sentía abatido, física y mentalmente.

Fue cuando me erguí del todo cuando llamé la atención de mi madre, que desvió la mirada hacia mí la milésima de segundo necesaria para que Bellatrix apuntara su varita hacia ella y chillara:

—¡Immobilus!

Mi madre se quedó petrificada en la posición en la que le alcanzó el encantamiento, como congelada.

Entonces, una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que no llevaba mi varita encima. Me sentía desnudo, vulnerable, indefenso. Seguramente la hubiera soltado cuando empecé a revolverme de dolor en el suelo bajo la maldición Crucio. La busqué desesperadamente con la mirada, y pronto la encontré cerca de la chimenea. Literalmente me tiré a por ella, empuñándola y girándome velozmente hacia la hermana de mi madre… Pero ella ya había descubierto mi debilidad, y como buena villana, lo usó en mi contra.

—Baja la varita —dijo escupiendo las palabras, mientras agarraba a Hermione del pelo con una mano y le ponía un cuchillo en la garganta con la otra—. Ahora.

La bajé todo lo lentamente que pude. Sabía que no dudaría en rajarle el cuello si consideraba que estaba haciendo algún movimiento extraño… Porque en lo referente a matar, a Bellatrix le daba igual mancharse las manos. A ella le daba igual asesinar al modo muggle con tal de ver sangre correr.

—Que sepas, _sobrino_ —dijo, mencionando esa última palabra con todo el asco del que fue capaz, y presionando el cuchillo un poco más sobre su piel—, que tú serás el siguiente.

Un extraño sonido llamó nuestra atención en ese preciso momento. Un sonido agudo y molesto, como si alguien estuviera desenroscando algo viejo y oxidado.  
Un par de segundos fueron suficientes para comprender que aquel sonido provenía de un punto por encima de nuestras cabezas. Alzamos las miradas para descubrir de lo que se trataba, y pronto me percaté de una pequeña criatura subida a una de las antiquísimas y pesadas lámparas de araña con lágrimas de cristal que colgaban del techo. Un segundo después, la lámpara se desprendió del mismo y cayó al suelo, provocando que Bellatrix tuviera que soltar a Hermione y apartarse para evitar ser aplastada. Ésta última corrió en dirección contraria, y debido a que era evidente que le fallaban las fuerzas, Weasley, que no sabía cómo había logrado escapar de las mazmorras, corrió a su encuentro. Ella se dejó caer en sus brazos y él la sostuvo con excesivo cuidado, como si temiera romperla después de haber estado a merced de una psicópata la última media hora.  
Ningún amigo, por muy íntimo que fuera, la tocaría de esa manera, a no ser que hubiera tenido permiso en el pasado. A no ser que antes ya hubiera tocado de una forma más íntima su piel…

Me pregunté qué habría pasado entre ellos, y me descubrí suponiendo que ella habría encontrado por fin el momento perfecto para entregarse a las candentes manos de un hombre durante todo este tiempo que había transcurrido. Había pasado para ella, aunque no para mí. Y me sentí estúpido por ello.

Me pregunté los motivos que habrían provocado que ella se sintiera preparada.

¿La habría querido igual de bien que como yo había estado dispuesto a hacerlo tantas veces antes?

Mientras él se apresuraba a llevarla donde estaban Potter y mi antiguo elfo Dobby, ella giró la cabeza buscando mis ojos.

Y los encontró.

Nos miramos en lo que pareció ser una eternidad, y supe que sus ojos me imploraban perdón al advertir que yo ya lo sabía todo. Sin embargo, no se pueden disculpar esos actos de quien no fue nunca tuya.

Potter, Weasley y el elfo juntaron sus manos y con cierta ansiedad instaron a Hermione a que hiciera lo mismo. Por un momento, aprecié un atisbo de dolor en su rostro por el hecho de volver a tener que decir adiós. Luego, ella también posó su mano sobre la de ellos y desaparecieron de mi casa. Se fueron, se esfumaron de mi vista… Aunque yo me quedé con la amarga sensación de que, para mí, ella ya se había ido hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

. . .

—Te creía menos estúpida como para casarte con Weasley —espeté, cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

—Yo creí que volverías.

Me giré rápidamente ante sus palabras y la miré confundido.

—Te esperé —confesó.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos incómodos segundos. Luego, me acerqué a ella, que no hizo ningún amago de apartarse.

Cerré los ojos en el preciso instante en que las yemas de mis dedos se deslizaron lentamente rozando su mejilla derecha, sin apenas tocarla.

Había esperado diecinueve años para hacerlo, para volver a verla, para volver a tenerla frente a mí... Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, que temí despertarme sobresaltado en mi cama si la tocaba demasiado rápido.

Pero ella movió la cabeza, encajando su mejilla en la palma de mi mano.

Suspiré cuando ella acarició mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, y tomé su brazo estirado entre mis manos. Noté cómo se tensaba levemente, pero eso no me hizo detenerme.  
Le subí la manga izquierda del jersey hasta la altura del codo, y aprecié dos palabras grabadas en forma de cicatriz en su antebrazo.

—Sangre sucia —susurró ella cerca de mi rostro, antes de que pudiera decir nada.

La miré directamente a los ojos.

—Nunca supe qué te había hecho —respondí, también en un susurro.

—Marcarme para siempre —añadió ella.

. . .

 _Sí, ¡habrá otro capítulo! He pensado recompensaros por todo vuestro apoyo y escribir el último (el definitivo, lo prometo), en el que Draco y Hermione se reencuentran diecinueve años después. Ambos tienen cuentas pendientes que aclarar, ¿no creen?_

 _Así que ahí he dejado un pequeño adelanto. Prometo subirlo, como mucho, en una semana... No vais a volver a tener que esperar un mes :P_

 _Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos._

 _Cristy._

 _* Una mención especial a MrsDarfoy por betear parte del capítulo :)_


	15. Cuentas pendientes

**Capítulo 14: Cuentas pendientes.**

Aunque hubiera preferido no saberlo, no pude evitar enterarme de que se había terminado casando con la comadreja. La repulsión que me provocó leer esa noticia en el periódico casi me hizo vomitar el desayuno en el plato.

Era de esperar que el mundo mágico se volcara en Potter, Weasley y ella, al resultar ser los héroes de la guerra, los vencedores, los que nos salvaron a todos de las garras del Señor Tenebroso.

Tonterías.

Sólo habían sido críos estúpidos que habían tenido suerte, mucha suerte.

Sin embargo, unos años después de aquello, lo que sí me sorprendió sobremanera, ocasionándome un atragantamiento repentino con el zumo de calabaza que estaba tomando en ese momento, fue descubrir que el primer embarazo de Granger también era noticia.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Astoria, sentada frente a mí, que había dejado de untar mermelada en su tostada para mirarme.

Yo le devolví la mirada por encima del periódico, una mirada fría, molesta, antes de cerrarlo, levantarme de la mesa de malas maneras y echarlo al fuego de la chimenea que habían encendido los elfos por la mañana.

Por la tarde, me enteré que yo también iba a ser padre.

. . .

Scorpius iba de un lado a otro de la casa, metiendo más y más cosas en el baúl que había empezado a hacer una semana antes, el que le acompañaría aquel primer año a Hogwarts.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí al centro de la sala, donde aquel baúl estaba abierto sobre la larga mesa. Me quedé frente a él, examinándolo con la mirada.  
Vi ropa, zapatos, sus pociones para el pelo, paquetes de golosinas, un monedero que contenía dinero y muchos artículos de broma que había comprado en esa tienda de los Weasley cuando fuimos al Callejón Diagon a adquirir todo lo necesario para su curso escolar.

—¿Y los libros? —le pregunté a mi hijo, que acababa de llegar corriendo, lanzando un par de orejas extensibles dentro.

Scorpius se dio una palmada en la frente y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Los libros! —exclamó, volviendo a salir de la habitación a toda prisa.

Al llegar a la estación, se podía respirar el ambiente de júbilo y excitación de todos aquellos que, como mi hijo, estaban a pocos minutos de emprender aquel viaje.

Cruzamos la barrera y llegamos al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Una extraña sensación de nostalgia invadió mis pensamientos. Hacía muchos años que no pisaba por allí.

Scorpius empujaba su carrito, hasta arriba de baúles y enseres que llevaría consigo aquel año, con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba tan entusiasmado que no podía dejar de mirar de un lado para otro, dando pequeños saltitos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
Irremediablemente me recordó a mi primera vez. Pero en aquel entonces, mi situación era diferente. Yo no viví aquel día de la misma manera. Yo, a esa corta edad, ya estaba condicionado por las estúpidas ideas de comportamiento de mi padre.

Mi mujer y yo caminábamos por el andén siguiendo a nuestro hijo, que iba unos pasos más adelante, sorteando a brujas y magos con el carrito como buenamente podía hasta que por fin encontró un vagón medio vacío.

Yo la encontré a ella cuando levanté los ojos.

Hermione recogía la melena de su hija en una cola alta mientras Weasley las miraba, cogiendo de la mano a otro niño pelirrojo más pequeño que tenía todos los rasgos de su madre.  
Aunque la escena me pareció grotesca, no pude apartar la vista.

No, porque había vuelto a pasar mucho tiempo desde que la vi por última vez, mucho más que cuando me encerré en mi casa voluntariamente, después de que Dumbledore muriera, Hogwarts se fuera a la mierda, y el mundo mágico quedara suspendido en la expectación del porvenir. Aquellos meses de ausencia me habían parecido una eternidad. Y ahora habían pasado casi dos décadas.

—Papá.

La voz nerviosa de mi hijo me hizo bajar la mirada hasta él, que parecía esperar unas palabras por mi parte antes de subir al tren.

—Sé bueno, Scorp —dije, revolviéndole el fino pelo con una mano. Él se zafó de ella con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—. Recuerda mandar a Henry en cuanto seas sorteado en Slytherin.

Mi hijo lanzó una breve mirada a su búho antes de asentir impacientemente.

—¿Ya has besado a tu madre? —pregunté, distraído. Había empezado a sentir los ojos de Granger clavados en mi espalda.

Scorpius se lanzó al cuello de Astoria, que no podía contener las lágrimas ante la inminente partida de nuestro hijo.

—Te echaré de menos, cariño —dijo ella.

—Y yo a ti, mamá —respondió él.

Mientras ambos se abrazaban y se dedicaban palabras de afecto, me volví para enfrentarla.

Hermione me miraba fijamente, sin miedo, sin una pizca de la vergüenza que solía mostrar años atrás cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban.

Yo le sostuve la mirada. Todos los allí presentes parecían ignorar esa conexión que habíamos creado. Eso me permitió apreciar su rostro de nuevo. Su pelo, perfectamente estirado y recogido en un meticuloso moño, me hizo entender que ya no era la muchacha de pelo alborotado que solía ser, sus ojos, a pesar de parecer fieros y fuertes, me mostraban que habían sido afectados por la guerra, y su rostro, marcado con finas líneas en la comisura de sus ojos y labios, me dejó valorar el paso del tiempo en ella.

El tren dio el último aviso, y a mi espalda, noté cómo Scorpius se alejaba de Astoria. Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo la hija de ella también se subía al tren.  
Me metí una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y la cerré alrededor de una pequeña cajita de metal amarillo y rojo que le había robado a Scorpius aquella mañana. Saqué la mano y la dejé caer a mi costado, entreabriéndola para dejar que ella viera lo que contenía.  
Sabía lo que era, estaría harta de aquellas cosas.

Un leve asentimiento de cabeza me hizo entender que tenía su consentimiento para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Fue en el mismo instante en el que el tren empezó a moverse, cuando dejé que la cajita resbalara de mi mano y cayera al suelo, abriéndose con el golpe y esparciendo aquel polvo por todas partes.

Eran polvos de oscuridad instantánea. Y sumieron al andén en una completa negrura que provocó el caos al instante. A tientas, avancé entre las tinieblas antes de que las personas empezaran a moverse o a gritar. No tardé en darme de bruces con alguien, alguien que no se sobresaltó en absoluto... Alguien que me estaba esperando.

Agarré su muñeca con mis dedos y dejamos atrás el bullicio que acababa de formarse a nuestras espaldas. Alargué el brazo que no la sujetaba y caminé recto hasta que di con una pared de piedra. Entonces, paseé los dedos por ella hasta llegar a una puerta que había divisado antes. La abrí y tiré de ella para que pasara antes de que la oscuridad invadiera también aquella habitación de la limpieza.

—Te creía menos estúpida como para casarte con Weasley —espeté, cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

—Yo creí que volverías.

Me giré rápidamente ante sus palabras y la miré confundido.

—Te esperé —confesó.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos incómodos segundos. Luego, me acerqué a ella, que no hizo ningún amago de apartarse.

Cerré los ojos en el preciso instante en que las yemas de mis dedos se deslizaron lentamente rozando su mejilla derecha, sin apenas tocarla.

Había esperado diecinueve años para hacerlo, para volver a verla, para volver a tenerla frente a mí... Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, que temí despertarme sobresaltado en mi cama si la tocaba demasiado rápido.

Pero ella movió la cabeza, encajando su mejilla en la palma de mi mano.

Suspiré cuando ella acarició mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, y tomé su brazo estirado entre mis manos. Noté cómo se tensaba levemente, pero eso no me hizo detenerme.  
Le subí la manga izquierda del jersey hasta la altura del codo, y aprecié dos palabras grabadas en forma de cicatriz en su antebrazo.

—Sangre sucia —susurró ella cerca de mi rostro, antes de que pudiera decir nada.

La miré directamente a los ojos.

—Nunca supe qué te había hecho —respondí, también en un susurro.

—Marcarme para siempre —añadió ella.

Acaricié aquella cicatriz unos segundos, antes de volver a tomar su rostro entre mis manos violentamente y besarla sin previo aviso. Sabía que no se resistiría.  
Empujé su cuerpo con el mío hasta la pared más cercana, devorando sus labios como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ella me devolvió los besos con la misma intensidad. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo descontroladamente contra mi pecho, que aprisionaba su cuerpo. Yo era el depredador, y ella era mi presa.

Tiré del fino vestido rojo que le llegaba por las rodillas y se lo saqué a la fuerza por la cabeza.  
En ropa interior, lejos de amedrentarse o taparse, lanzó sus manos a la hebilla de mi cinturón. Me lo quitó mientras seguía el ritmo de mis besos y dejaba que tocara su pecho. Desabrochó el botón del pantalón, y pronto estuve fuera de él. Nuestras manos eran un desordenado ir y venir sobre el otro, y nuestros sentidos estaban demasiado ocupados como para preocuparse de los gritos que seguían profiriendo ahí fuera.

Teníamos tiempo.

Aparté la tela de encaje que ocultaba su sexo y me adentré allí donde sabía con certeza que sería el segundo en llegar.  
A los Malfoy no nos gustaban los segundos puestos, pero con eso no había vuelta atrás.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras mis caderas le daban fuertes estacazos que la hacían estremecer. Ella gemía, agarrándose a mi cuello.  
Pocos segundos después, dejó sacar la leona que llevaba dentro. Me empujó y me hizo quedar contra la pared. Luego, tiró de mi brazo hasta llegar al suelo, donde me senté, y ella hizo lo mismo sobre mí. Sus movimientos eran perfectos y precisos, con ritmo, con gracia.

Cerró los ojos mientras se sostenía apoyando sus manos en mis hombros. Yo agarraba su cintura para ayudarla en el vaivén de su cuerpo. Ambos lo hacíamos rápido, casi con rabia. Era casi un castigo por todo lo que nos habíamos hecho. Era casi la multa que debíamos pagar por la insensatez de nuestra juventud. Era casi nuestra venganza por habernos roto el corazón. Casi, porque a pesar de la rabia y el rencor que corría por nuestras venas, aquello se sentía como un regalo de los dioses.

Seguimos comiéndonos a besos, sabíamos que aquello no duraría para siempre.

Siguió balanceándose contra mi cuerpo, sólo disponíamos de unos minutos.

Por mi parte, yo seguí acariciando su piel, consciente de que aquella sería la última vez.

La disfruté hasta el final, madura, distinta.

Nos permitimos el lujo de quedarnos quietos, de juntar nuestras frentes y de sentirnos el uno al otro aquellos últimos segundos.

Un suspiro resignado salió de entre sus labios, y luego, como si la experiencia de los años le hubiera enseñado que nada es permanente y que hay que aceptar que las cosas se acaban y punto, Hermione se levantó y me dejó en el suelo, dándome la espalda mientras se vestía. Yo me levanté, e hice lo mismo.

Esperé a que se atara los zapatos, separé el pestillo y abrí la puerta. Fuera ya no había nadie, ni quedaba una pizca de oscuridad. Me aparté para dejarla pasar. Pasó por mi lado mientras se colgaba el bolso de un hombro y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la barrera que daría al mundo muggle. Parecía tener prisa, y no miró atrás.

Yo, más tranquilo, terminé de ponerme bien la chaqueta antes de atravesarla.  
La divisé unos metros más allá, apresurándose a llegar junto a su marido y su hijo, al cual abrazó tiernamente y dio la mano.

—¿Dónde estabas? —oí preguntar al pelirrojo de lejos—. Creímos que habías salido.

Salí por la puerta de la estación. No me importaba lo más mínimo la excusa que fuera a darle. Ella y yo ya habíamos saldado la cuenta que teníamos pendiente, y por fin me sentía aliviado de poder cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida que tantas noches me había mantenido en vela.  
Sí, aquel había sido el cierre de nuestra historia, el broche de oro, la culminación del asunto.

Yo tampoco miré atrás.

Me dirigí al lujoso coche negro que esperaba por mí. Había pagado a un chófer para que nos llevara y nos recogiera, y Astoria estaba dentro, en el asiento trasero. Lo rodeé, abrí la puerta y me senté en el asiento contiguo, sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

Mis ojos miraban por la ventanilla, en el sentido contrario a la estación.

—¿Granger? —preguntó ella, haciéndome girar la cabeza de repente. Hermione acababa de salir con su familia, y trataba de peinarse el moño disimuladamente.

Miré a mi mujer de manera suspicaz, entrecerrando los ojos.  
Sabía que era consciente de mis adulterios, estaba al corriente de ellos… Pero nunca se había atrevido a mencionar nada al respecto.  
Astoria se me quedó mirando un momento. Nunca antes había mostrado tanto coraje ante mí.

—Es guapa —dijo al fin, volviendo la cabeza hacia su ventanilla.

—Sí —afirmé yo—. Muy guapa.

En ese preciso instante, el coche arrancó. Atrás quedó todo. Mi todo, de la mano de dos pelirrojos, un ladrón y otro con sus ojos.

. . .

¡POR FAVOR, LEED ESTA PEQUEÑA NOTA DE AUTOR!

NA: Bueno, ya sí que sí, doy por concluida esta historia. Sé que hay personas a las que les ha decepcionado, que esperaban otra cosa, o que han empezado a disgustarse a medida que me ceñía más a la historia real... Pero quiero decir que esa fue mi intención desde el principio. Siento mucho que no haya sido del gusto de muchos, pero he de admitir que yo estoy contenta con la historia. Mi objetivo había sido redactar una relación secreta entre Draco y Hermione siguiendo con los hechos reales de los libros... Y bueno, el final es el que es. No he querido modificarlo. Si hay alguien que se ha sentido engañado o molesto por mi decisión de seguir por ahí, vuelvo a repetir que lo siento. No se puede contentar a todo el mundo, eso es obvio :)

Yo me quedo con que creo que esta primera (gran) historia que termino me ha hecho mejorar mis habilidades de escritura. Además, ¡yo estoy contenta con el resultado!

De nuevo, dar las gracias a todos los que me han seguido hasta aquí... ¡Muchas gracias por tu confianza, tu favorito o tu review! Me hiciste muy feliz :)

Espero veros de nuevo en otras historias.

Cristy.


End file.
